Bathroom Break
by XJenny9
Summary: Tifa Lockhart, the hottest girl in the whole school has picked Cloud Strife to be her boy-toy, but will this little relationship turn into more than just meaningless sex? Or will the two stay nothing more than just friends-with-benefits? Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1: Bathroom Break

**Disclaimer: **I do _not_ own any of these sexy characters from FFVII. Square does.

**Author's note:** Got this idea really late one night. Guess I just have a dirty mind. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

Math class. The last period of the day, the worst period, yet also the best one. He used to think school couldn't get any more boring but that was before he had walked into this classroom. There was only one thing that made him (and a certain part of his body) look forward to this class all day long. Her name was Tifa Lockheart.

Cloud looked over at the gorgeous brunette, taking in all of her wonderful features. He started at her feet, running his eyes up her long, seemingly endless legs. The jean shorts she wore were about 5 inches too short, most likely breaking all of the school's dress codes. 3 or 4 inches of bare skin shown on her stomach before her actual shirt started. Today she was wearing a white tank top, the material so thin he could see right through it, revealing a black, satin bra underneath it. She wasn't a slut, just merely a fantastic piece of eye-candy for all of the males in the school.

Right now Cloud's eyes were fixed on a certain part of Tifa's body, staring at one of her more prominent features. She noticed him staring and looked down at herself, checking to see if anything was wrong. She glanced back over at Cloud with her eyebrows raised, a little smirk on her lips. Cloud quickly looked away, his face burning.

Right as Cloud's face was starting to get it's usual color back, he jumped when he felt a hand tap him. He looked over to see Tifa with a very dazzling but seductive smile on her face.

"Excuse me, umm, Cloud, but I don't understand this." Tifa leaned over the side of her desk and brushed a soft hand down Cloud's arm. His eyes darted to her face, but then got distracted as something else caught his attention. His stare was so blatantly obvious but he just couldn't pull his eyes away. He could see right down her shirt and it was like staring at heaven itself. Eventually though, he ripped his eyes away from her chest and up to her gorgeous face. "Do you think you could help me?" Her soft smile was more than just a friendly one, obviously hinting at something.

"Uhh, yeah. You umm, add this and then divide it by half and then you-"

"Excuse me Mr. Strife. If you couldn't tell, I'm trying to teach here." The teacher cleared his throat and motioned to the board he was writing on.

"Oh, umm sorry..." Cloud scratched the back of his head, his face getting redder by the second.

He looked over at Tifa who was laughing quietly. She mouthed the word 'sorry' to him and he smiled weakly back at her.

Cloud let out a soft groan. God he wanted her so bad. Just looking at her wasn't enough anymore but it's not like there was anything _he_ could do about it. But she definitely could.

And today was his lucky day.

Tifa looked over at Cloud, biting her lip slightly and giving him that sexy smile of hers.

"May I please use the restroom?" She raised her hand, asking the teacher in a sweet voice. He glanced at her, a look of slight annoyance in his eyes for interrupting the lesson but honestly, how could he say no to her? Nobody could.

She stood up and started walking toward the door. Cloud looked around the room, noticing how every guy's eyes were fixed on the beauty exiting the class. He glanced back to her, watching as her hips swayed back and forth as she walked out the door. She brushed her long, chocolate hair off of her shoulder and onto her back before turning around and looking straight at Cloud. He surely didn't miss the naughty look on her face as she bit her lip. And he _most definitely _didn't miss the small wink she gave him before completely leaving the room.

"Oh. My. God." Cloud thought hazily. He could feel his pants get a little tighter as he realized what that small wink was implying.

After waiting a few minutes, Cloud raised his hand. "Can I please, uhh, go to the bathroom?" He looked around cautiously before directing his attention back to the teacher.

"I don't know, _can_ you?" A few small laughs erupted around the room.

"Oh, I mean _may _I?" Cloud could feel his face flushing. Thank god none of his friends were in this class.

"Make it quick." The teacher gave him a stern look before getting back to the lesson he was so desperately _trying_ to teach.

Cloud nodded and rushed to the door. He quickly exited the room, shutting the door behind him. As he turned around and started heading to the bathroom, he practically ran into Tifa.

"Whoa there, _big boy_. Going somewhere?" Her smile was so seductive it made Cloud's hips ache in anticipation.

"The bathroom, I guess." Cloud stared at her face, fighting to keep his eyes fixed there and _only_ there.

She laughed. "Not anymore you're not." Grabbing him by the shirt Tifa led a very nervous but aroused Cloud down the hallway.

Cloud completely stopped when they arrived at their destination. "The... _girls_ bathroom?"

"Oh come _on_. Don't be such a pussy." She pulled him into the bathroom before he could protest anymore.

Tifa slowly walked towards Cloud, her fingertips brushing his chest as she literally drove him up the wall of the bathroom. She had him pressed against the wall and was only a few inches away herself. Cloud could feel her warm body heat and smell her sweet, sexy scent as she leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. Weird, he had expected a much more intense kiss from her. Kind of disappointi-

Cloud couldn't even think straight as Tifa pounced on him and tangled her hands in his blonde spikes, kissing him furiously. Never mind, _there_ was her rough side, but he sure as hell wasn't complaining.

She broke the kiss and looked at him, hungrily licking her lips. And before he knew it, her hands were on his chest, pushing him into an open stall. Thank god the seat on the toilet was down because right after he fell onto the seat, Tifa was soon to follow. She placed her legs on either side of him and lowered herself right into his lap. If his erection was big before, it was now _huge_, bulging out of his pants like a skyscraper.

Tifa started unbuttoning Cloud's shirt but was stopped short when she heard the bathroom door open. Cloud's breath hitched in his throat as he heard the person (whoever it was) enter the bathroom and walk into the stall directly next to them.

"Shhh." Tifa lightly placed her finger on Cloud's lips and gave him an arousing smile. Just the thought of being caught must have excited her. Placing both hands on his chest, she started grinding her hips, making sure to brush over the bulge in his pants. Cloud tried his hardest to stifle the loud moans that were escaping him.

The toilet flushed and the stall door opened next to them. They both listened as the person washed their hands and then turned on the dryer. Tifa took this as her opportunity and leaned forward, her hot mouth right next to Cloud's ear.

"You like this, don't you? We're not even to the good part yet..." She let her whisper trail off, making Cloud hungry for what was to come. Before she completely pulled away, Tifa ran her tongue over Cloud's ear and bit it lightly, tugging on the soft flesh. Luckily the roar of the dryer drowned out the sound of Cloud's loud moan but as soon as it stopped the sound echoed throughout the restroom. Tifa leaned in, quickly capturing his lips in a kiss and cutting off his moans and groans.

By the time she pulled away, the person had left and the room was now silent.

"Looks like we're alone again," Tifa smirked as she ripped open the rest of Cloud's shirt. She ran a finger down his bare chest before lifting her own shirt over her head.

"I'll let _you_ do the honors." She guided his hands to the back of her satin bra, placing them on the clip. "Don't be shy." She leaned in, only inches from his face. "I won't bite."

Cloud fumbled with the clip, his hands shaking, before finally getting it. The bra fell into his lap and her huge breasts bounced out of the cups that had once contained them.

Cloud could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter, straining to keep his little friend inside of them. He slowly lifted his hands and directed them to Tifa's breasts. Before touching, his eyes shot to hers, making sure he had permission.

She nodded, biting her lip, ready for his touch.

As his hands made contact with her soft skin, her head flew back and she let out a soft moan. He caressed her breasts for a bit longer before moving his mouth to her right one, sucking the nipple in his warm mouth.

"OH CLOUD! Oh god that feels _so_ good!" Tifa ruffled her hands through his hair, throwing her head back once more. Who knew this Cloud kid was so good with his mouth?

Tifa couldn't take it any longer. Running her hands down his body, she placed them on his bulge and unzipped the zipper. His huge cock sprung out, revealing a surprised Tifa staring at the monster. Her hands shot directly to it, automatically stroking his entire length.

"Uhhh..." His soft moans made Tifa stroke harder and faster, bringing him to his climax but stopping just before he could release. "Don't... torture me. Oh... please...Ti...fa..." This made Tifa smirk. She lightly stroked his delicate head, making small circles around the hole. "Oh god. Tifa... I'm gonna..." He couldn't hold it in any longer. He released his fluid all over her bare stomach then quickly apologized for doing so.

"So soon huh? We haven't even gotten to the good part yet." Her smile was intoxicating. She released his cock and raked her nails lightly up his toned chest and to his neck. Her touch had him twitching and begging for more.

"Sorry... But your body is just so..." Cloud scratched his head, searching for the right words. "You're just so... hot Tifa." With that, he leaned forward and captured Tifa's lips with his own. She sat there, slightly surprised before kissing him back, deepening the kiss herself. With her biting his lower lip, he quickly lost all control of himself.

He pulled away and instantly went for her neck, sucking the soft skin into his mouth. She leaned back, letting him trail hot kisses down her body. When he got to the top of her shorts, he looked up at her with a small look of disappointment.

"Oh, did these little things get in the way?" Tifa raised her hips up just enough to shimmy the shorts down her long legs. As she stood up, Cloud's mouth dropped open. Seeing Tifa with only a pair of small black panties on was enough to make any man rock hard in an instant and Cloud was lucky enough to be one of those guys. He had to manually close his mouth when he saw Tifa slowly walking towards him. In only a few steps, she was right in front of him. She put her hands on Cloud's thighs and bent over, giving him a long kiss. He didn't even notice Tifa slip her hands in his boxers and before he knew it, they were off his hips and on the floor. After examining himself, Cloud's eyes shot to the scrap of material around Tifa's waist, the only thing keeping the brunette from being completely and utterly naked.

With his mouth open and in a daze, Cloud politely motioned to the lingerie and looked up to her face.

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "A little eager are we?" He slowly nodded, still in a daze.

"Please Tifa. I don't...I can't wait any longer."

She rolled her eyes and sighed sarcastically. "Fine."

Cloud, practically drooling, watched as Tifa slowly pulled the black panties over her hips and down her legs. As she stood up, his eyes roamed over her body hungrily, taking in every part of her wonderful body.

Standing in front of him, completely naked, Cloud couldn't help but run two fingers over her clit.

"Ohhhhh..." Tifa's knees suddenly got weak and she struggled to keep herself from collapsing. Why was his touch so exhilarating? "Oh my... Cloud!" Tifa's gasp was louder than expected but how could she help it? Cloud was doing _amazing_ things down south and she was getting wetter by the second.

He pulled his fingers away and stuck them in his mouth, sucking her juices off of them. God she tasted delicious. So sweet, it was almost like eating chocolate.

The whole time Cloud's throbbing cock had been getting harder and he just couldn't wait anymore. Luckily, Tifa was thinking the same thing.

Cloud looked up at her, his eyes begging for her body.

"What are we waiting for?" Before Cloud had time to think, Tifa was hovering over his hips, slowly lowering herself onto his member.

"Uhhhh..." Their loud moans echoed throughout the bathroom. Putting her hands on his shoulders, Tifa wasted no time and instantly started grinding her hips against Cloud's. Wanting a little more movement, Cloud placed his hands on Tifa's hips and manually lifted her up and then plopped her back down onto his hard cock.

"Oh god... it's so... deep. You feel so good inside of me Cloud!" Tifa's pants and moans made it hard for her to speak. She ran her hands up his strained neck and to his hair, sliding her fingers through the soft spikes. This encouraged him to thrust harder, making her bounce all the way off his manhood before slamming back down.

By the sound of Tifa's moans, Cloud could tell she was close to her climax and he wasn't far away either.

"Ti...fa..." He looked at her, noticing how sexy she looked as she bounced, her breasts moving with her and her lips slightly parted. She only responded with a small moan. "I'm going to-"

"Just... not... inside." She cut him off. Cloud nodded. He understood, after all they were only in high school. He didn't want to get Tifa pregnant just because it's not what she wanted and Cloud respected that.

He felt her walls tighten around him and then she came, letting out a soft moan as she did. Cloud pulled out just before his peak and released, riding out one of the best orgasms he'd probably ever have.

Tifa slumped forward onto Cloud, her large breasts pressing against his chest. After a few moments of laying on him, she slowly pushed her hands against his abs, helping herself up.

"That was amazing..." Cloud closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

"I think that's the most I've ever heard you say." Tifa gave him a sexy smirk. He let out a small, slightly embarrassed laugh. Looking down, he noticed something white and creamy below Tifa's breasts.

"Oh geez..." Cloud quickly grabbed a handful of toilet paper and pressed it to her.

Tifa looked down, noticing the hot, sticky liquid all over her stomach. "Thanks." She gave him a sarcastic look. "I _was_ planning on going back to class..."

"Sorry," He mumbled, continuing to wipe up the mess that _he_ had made.

After he had wasted almost a whole roll of toilet paper, (thank god they were in a bathroom) the mess had finally been fully cleaned up. He glanced up to see Tifa looking at him.

"You know, you're not half bad for such a quiet guy." She gave him a small smirk, making him blush lightly. "You'll get better with practice." She leaned in and gave him one last hot kiss before standing up and putting her clothes back on. Cloud watched as she exited the stall, her hips swinging.

Practice? That was something Cloud could _definitely_ get used to.

**Author's note:** Sorry guys but I've never been very good with endings. Anyways, just know that Tifa is _not_ a slut. I was just experimenting with her personality, trying to change it up a bit. I kinda like making her character a little naughty, makes the story more interesting. I might make this into like a collection of lemony one-shots. I've got some ideas of where these two could get freaky next! I know this one might have been a little rough but I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Thanks for reading (:


	2. Chapter 2: The Closet

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything.

**Chapter 2**

Of course he hadn't forgotten about it! It was the only thing on his mind. It had only been a week and Tifa was still giving him looks. _Those_ looks. Quick glances but they were filled with lust. All those looks ever made him think about was being deep inside Ti-

Cloud shook his head, trying to avoid letting his thoughts slip into dirty places. But damn, how could he when she was staring at him with such lust in her eyes?

He looked over at Tifa and that must have caught her attention. She glanced over at him and smiled. But it was _that_ kind of smile and Cloud knew exactly what it meant. He looked away but soon felt a hand tap his arm. His eyes slowly lifted from the soft hand on his arm to the beautiful face of Tifa. Her eyes flicked to her other hand and Cloud's followed. He spotted a piece of paper folded up neatly in it. She slyly stuck out her hand, not wanting to be noticed by the teacher and Cloud quickly grabbed the paper.

Before unfolding it, Cloud glanced around the room, making sure no one was watching. Deciding that he was in the clear, he slowly unfolded the note and opened it. Written in blue pen the note read:

"I want to feel you deep inside me. And I want to feel you _now_." Well damn, that was straightforward. Regardless, it made Cloud's pants get about ten times tighter.

His eyes widened as he read the note over again. Feeling his erection thrust upwards a little more, Cloud silently cursed himself for choosing to wear sweatpants today. He looked up to see Tifa leaning over the teacher's desk. She must have been asking to go to the restroom because when the teacher nodded, she straightened up and walked to the door.

By now Cloud knew the drill and was already out of his seat, heading to the teacher's desk.

"What?" The teacher didn't even lift his eyes to look at Cloud.

"Can I go to my...locker?" Oh god, he almost screwed that one up. He didn't even have a destination in mind.

The teacher nodded, still not looking at him. Cloud muttered a quick 'thank you' and was out the door in a matter of seconds.

Stumbling into the hallway, he searched the area for Tifa and spotted her leaning against a nearby locker.

"Did you like the note?" Tifa's eyes flicked down to the bulge in his pants. She smirked. "I knew you would."

Cloud's face flushed as he tried to hide his erection, but it was too late, Tifa was already making her way towards him, a naughty look on her face.

She gently pushed him against the lockers and threw her arms around his neck, pulling him in a for a gentle kiss. He could feel a small smile forming on her lips as her tongue gently ran along his lower lip. He broke the kiss and pulled away.

"What are you doing? We could easily get caught!" Cloud's worried expression made Tifa grin.

"Exactly." She leaned in once more and claimed his lips with her own. Oh god. He wanted her so bad right now and she knew it too but they couldn't just do it in the hallway!

Cloud gently pushed her away. "Tifa..." He looked to either side of him before grabbing her by the wrists and starting down the hallway. Tifa laughed quietly behind him. A worried Cloud was a sexy one she thought.

Cloud's pace quickened when he heard footsteps behind them. He desperately looked around, surveying the halls to see if there was anywhere to hide. When the footsteps only seemed to get closer, Cloud realized he didn't have many options. He spotted a closet and yanked the door open, pulling Tifa inside with him.

Cloud held his breath as the footsteps passed by the closet and slowly faded. Exhaling, he glanced at Tifa who was looking around the small closet.

"Nice choice. It's a bigger closet than I thought," Tifa replied, still admiring the interior.

Cloud laughed lightly. "Thanks. I didn't have too many options."

Now it was Tifa's turn to laugh. She then looked at him, a smile on her lips. "You know, you look good today. You look... _sexy_." The word rolled off her tongue in a pleasing way. "Did I ever tell you how much you turn me on Cloud? Those big, strong shoulders and that muscular chest. And those eyes, oh those eyes so blue and intense." She gripped the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head. "And your smell, oh god do you smell good." She ran both hands up and down his chest. "Don't even get me started on your hair. Those soft, blonde spikes feel so good between my fingers." Her hands roamed over his body once more before sliding up to his hair.

Cloud moaned. He loved it when she tangled her hands in his hair. In fact, he loved it whenever she touched him, _wherever_ she touched him.

Cloud leaned in and kissed her deeply, something he had never done before. He placed his large hands on her hips and slowly moved them to her ass. Giving it a small squeeze, he felt Tifa moan into his mouth. This encouraged Cloud to pull her in closer so that their bodies were pressed together tightly. Without breaking the kiss, he started pushing Tifa until her back was pressed against the wall.

His hands made their way to her shirt and slowly pulled the material up and over her head. He didn't have much time to admire her body before she gripped his neck and pulled him in for more. Just the way her hands ran over his strained neck had him ripping his own sweatpants off in an instant. Tifa smiled against his lips and pulled away, surveying the blonde.

"In a hurry?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, oh god no. I guess I was just a little eager today." Cloud smirked and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Then I guess it's my turn huh?" Tifa unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them down her legs, kicking them into a corner along with her shirt. "Better?"

"Much." Cloud stepped forward and grabbed her thighs, lifting her up. Tifa wrapped her long legs around his waist and threw her arms behind his neck.

Oh god. Tifa Lockheart had her legs wrapped around _his_ waist, strangling _his_ delicate member. This feeling was something Cloud imagined frequently and now it was actually happening. He didn't have to imagine anymore.

"Your legs are so long and... perfect," Cloud stuttered, still amazed by how they felt wrapped around him.

"Well I'm glad you like them." With that Tifa squeezed tighter, earning a soft moan from the blonde. He stumbled backwards into the wall and slid down it with Tifa still in his lap. When they hit the ground, she instantly went for his mouth. Cloud gladly excepted her tongue as it entered his mouth and battled with his own tongue. Placing her hands on his chest, she gave him one last deep kiss before pushing away.

"I want you. _Now_." Her voice was desperate, matching the look in her eyes. Cloud nodded and reached for the trim of his boxers. But in the middle of his frenzy to rip them off he suddenly stopped.

Tifa raised an eyebrow, wondering why he had stopped so abruptly. And then she heard it. Footsteps. And they were coming down the hallway right towards them.

Cloud's heart stopped when he heard the footsteps stop outside of the closet.

"Please don't open it, please don't open it," he silently begged. Tifa was now turned around also facing the door. They both watched in horror as the knob turned and the door swung open.

An old, fat man holding a broom entered the closet. The janitor.

Cloud scrambled as he tired to cover himself. He grabbed his pants and threw them over his exposed boxers. He fumbled around, searching for his shirt to cover Tifa with but it was too late, the janitor had already seen them.

"Hey! You kids can't be in he-" He instantly stopped when he spotted Tifa, half naked. The broom he was holding fell out of his hands as his eyes roamed over her beautiful body.

Cloud watched with wide eyes as Tifa stood up and stepped in front of the janitor with only panties and a bra on. Running a hand down his chest, she bit her lower lip and leaned in close to him.

"You didn't see any of this, got it?" Her whisper was breathy, blowing warm air into his ear. He licked his lips and slowly nodded. "Good. Now if you could please excuse me I'm in the middle of something." She turned around and motioned to Cloud. The old man's eyes flashed to him for a brief moment before getting drawn back to Tifa. Cloud's cheeks flushed as he struggled to keep himself covered.

Tifa rolled her eyes and smirked when she noticed how the janitor's eyes were glued to her cleavage. Putting a finger to his chin, she lifted his head up until his eyes met hers.

"Let's just pretend this little incident didn't happen, what do you say?" The fat man closed his mouth and nodded again. With that he slowly started backing out of the closet, his eyes never leaving Tifa. After what seemed like hours the door finally closed.

"Where were we?" Before Tifa could turn around she felt a hand on her back. In an instant the black bra she had been wearing was ripped off of her body and thrown to the floor. Cloud's arms wrapped around her now naked body and pulled her backwards. His lips moved to her neck, lightly biting the skin. With their bodies pressed together, Tifa noticed something hard jabbing at the back of her thigh.

She turned around and looked at Cloud, her eyes instantly widening.

"They were getting in the way." He grinned. Tifa took a moment to admire the blonde's naked body. She ran her hands down his toned chest and stopped when she reached his waist. He grabbed her ass and pulled her in, locking blue eyes with ruby ones.

"Let's try this again. No interruptions." Cloud nodded in agreement and pulled Tifa to the floor. Pressing her against the wall, he slowly pulled her panties off. When she spread her legs Cloud couldn't help but gawk at the beauty before him. He wasted no time and soon his tip was hovering at her entrance.

Placing his hands on either side of her, Cloud leaned down and gave Tifa one last kiss before thrusting inside her. After breaking the kiss he buried his head in the crook of her neck and sucked on her soft skin.

"Faster." Her whisper was a demand that Cloud willingly obeyed. Thrusting faster, he softly moaned her name every once in a while and was urged on even further when he heard his own.

She soon picked up his rhythm and the pants became faster, the moans louder. When Cloud felt her walls tighten around his manhood he knew she had hit her peak. He was soon to follow and quickly pulled out, remembering their conversation from last time. Making sure to stay clear of Tifa, he released to the right of her but realized he'd have to clean it up either way. As he was grabbing a towel, Tifa's hand gripped his wrist.

"The janitor will clean it up." Her smirk reminded him of a certain old man that had seen them practically naked. "But you really should get some condoms." She brushed away a few stray strands of hair that had fallen into his eyes and stood up. He watched with avid interest as she bent over and collected her clothing. After getting dressed, Tifa pulled out a small scrap of paper and scribbled something down on it. She stuck her hand out and offered it to Cloud. Taking it, he saw numbers on the scrap and glanced up to see Tifa looking at him.

"Call me. School isn't the only place we can do it." His jaw dropped open more than he expected it too. Laughing quietly, Tifa bent down and closed it for him. She placed a light kiss on his cheek and then was gone, the sound of the closet door snapping Cloud out of his daze.

"How does this happen to _me_?" Raking a hand through his blonde spikes, Cloud leaned back against the wall, a wide grin on his face. How and why did the gorgeous Tifa Lockheart pick _him_ out of all people? He just didn't understand it, but then again he wasn't complaining.

He looked over to the pile of clothes in the corner and grabbed his shirt. Putting it on, he glanced back to the corner and spotted his sweats. He lifted them up and searched for his boxers. Oh god, where were they? His eyes raked the small closet, looking in every corner and crevasse. After searching the whole area, Cloud looked down at the sweats in his hand and realized his only option. This was gonna be an awkward and uncomfortable rest of the day. And it was only 1st period.

**Author's note:** Like it? I promise the next chapter will start to shape an actual plot for this story. I promise.


	3. Chapter 3: I'll Sorta Be Your Hero

**Disclaimer:** Nope, still don't own anything Final Fantasy VII related.

**Chapter 3**

He couldn't do it. It was physically impossible for him. All he could do was stare. Stare at a piece of paper with 10 numbers written on it. That was easy but actually dialing them? That was beyond impossible but the thing is he _really_ wanted this.

Cloud reached for the phone but withdrew quickly. What would he say? 'Hey it's Cloud. I'm just calling to let you know that I'm obsessed with you and you're all I can ever think about.' Hell no! He'd sound like a stalker!

He shook his head and reached again. This time he actually picked the phone up. Achievement unlocked. The next step was to dial the thing. Oh god. His fingers slowly pressed the small buttons on the keyboard and soon the whole number was on the screen.

"Here goes nothing." He pressed call and put the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" Just the sound of her voice was arousing.

"Hey Tifa."

"...Cloud?"

"Oh yeah, it's uhh Cloud." Damn he sounded like an idiot.

"Yeah, I figured."

"Uhh, haha." His laugh sounded so stupid. Stop screwing around Cloud! "Anyways... I was wondering if you were uhh... busy tonight? I mean like um, maybe you wanted to go out or something?"

Silence.

"Are you asking me on a date Cloud?"

"Oh, uhh I don't... umm... well... yeah." He couldn't even talk straight.

More silence.

"Sure. Pick me up at 8."

Cloud slowly dropped his arm. Holy. Cow. Did she just say 'sure'? Was he actually going on a date with Tifa Lockheart? He felt lightheaded and lost his balance, practically falling over.

But there was no time to screw around. Cloud bolted to the steps and was up them in a matter of seconds.

**-About an hour later-**

Standing in front of her house felt like a dream and when Cloud raised his hand to knock on the door he once again felt lightheaded.

Three knocks and he dropped his hand. He heard the click-clack of high heels and then the door flew open. Cloud lifted his eyes from his feet to the beauty in front of him. His mouth dropped open.

There stood Tifa, looking more breath-taking than ever. She wore a strapless red dress that hugged her shape quite nicely. Chocolate hair cascaded down her back, a few strands on her shoulders. Her face was as beautiful as ever but it held a special glow tonight. Pink cheeks and ruby eyes glowing, it was difficult to pull your eyes away. And her lips, oh god her lips were so big and red Cloud struggled to keep himself from grabbing her and kissing her senseless.

"You look... gorgeous." His mouth was dry, making it difficult to speak.

"Thanks. You look very handsome tonight too." She stepped out of the warm house and shut the door. Standing in front of him, Cloud found her to be almost as tall as him. Puzzled by her height, he looked down only to find heels on her feet.

Tifa laughed. "Yeah, _that's_ why I'm so tall." Cloud rubbed the back of his neck and laughed lightly, embarrassed by his own stupidity.

"Shall we go?" He turned and motioned to his car.

"Shall? You're quite a gentleman tonight." Tifa gave him a small wink and headed for the car.

"God I'm such an idiot," Cloud muttered before striding after the brunette.

**-Later-**

When they arrived at the restaurant, Cloud got out of the car and walked around to the other side. As he helped Tifa out of the car he glanced around and noticed how everyone's eyes were fixed on the beauty in red.

She pretended to be oblivious to the stares as she took Cloud's arm and walked into the restaurant.

Cloud walked up to the front desk and immediately got the woman's attention.

"Table for two please." The woman just sat and gazed at him for a moment. After all, Cloud was attractive and tonight he looked especially handsome. The black tuxedo fit him like a dream and the small bow tie around his neck accompanied it perfectly.

"Two huh?" The woman leaned in and gave him a flirty smile. "Who's the other?" Cloud stepped back and revealed Tifa, glowing in her red dress. The woman's flirty attitude instantly dropped and she straightened up, clearing her throat. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, it should be under Strife."

The woman dragged her finger down the list and stopped when she found his name. "Right this way." She grabbed two menus and led the two to their table. Placing the menus on the table, the woman turned around and walked away without saying another word.

Pulling a chair out, Cloud motioned to it. Tifa raised an eyebrow before sitting down. Cloud laughed lightly and took a seat across from her.

After a few moments of looking at their menus, Tifa suddenly dropped hers.

"This is nice and all but don't you think it's a bit _boring_?" Cloud lowered his menu and looked at Tifa.

"Uhh... Well I guess we could go somewhere more exciting after dinner."

"How about we go _now_?" There was a slight grin on Tifa's face and her eyes were hard to read. "What do you say we get out of here?" Her hand brushed Cloud's arm, sending a shiver down his spine.

"And go where?" Cloud didn't really like the sound of this.

"You'll see. But first we gotta get out of these clothes." Tifa smirked and stood up, taking Cloud with her. She dragged him to the bathroom and stopped outside the door. "Wait here. I'll get you fixed up once I'm done." She smiled and walked into the bathroom, leaving Cloud to wonder what exactly was happening.

A few minutes later, the bathroom door swung open and Tifa walked out. Cloud's jaw dropped when he took in her new outfit.

The leather pants she wore were skin-tight and hung low on her hips. Accompanying the pants was a short leather vest, zipped up just enough to cover her huge breasts. Her once pink lips were now dark red, giving her a more dangerous look.

"You're turn." Tifa stepped forward and grabbed Cloud's black tux, pulling it off his shoulders. She then untied the bow tie and pulled it off his neck, leaving him in only a white button up shirt and black slacks.

Tifa stepped back and admired her work. "One more thing." Her fingers made quick work and soon the top two buttons on Cloud's shirt were undone, exposing a good portion of his muscular chest. "Perfect. You ready?"

Cloud nodded. "You look... hot."

Tifa chuckled. "Thanks. Now let's go." She grabbed his wrist and led him out of the restaurant. When they got to the car, Cloud started to get in but was stopped by Tifa. "Mind if I drive? I actually know where we're going." Her voice was sarcastic but Cloud nodded anyways.

They both got in and then were off, Cloud still unaware of where they were headed.

**-Later-**

"Seventh Heaven?" Cloud eyed the building suspiciously. "I thought this was a bar."

"It's a club now too." He raised an eyebrow. "Oh come on. Trust me, it's fine." Tifa's smirk didn't make him feel any better though.

He followed her to the door where a huge black man stood guard. As they approached, a wide grin spread across the man's face when he spotted Tifa.

"Hey Teef!" Teef? Cloud wondered if he'd ever be able to call Tifa that.

"Barret!" Tifa waved to the man.

"Who's da guy you're with?" Barret looked Cloud up and down.

"Oh, this is Cloud. He's a sweetheart." Cloud's heart jumped. Sweetheart? Guess it's better than nothing huh?

"Ha-ha! Well this ain't a place for sweethearts, but go right ahead." Barret winked at Cloud and opened the door to the club. Tifa walked inside, not even looking back.

"What are ya waitin' for boy? Did ya even _look_ at 'er? Damn, if I were you, I'd be right on 'er heels, never lettin 'er outta my sight! Get in there boy!" Barret shoved Cloud inside before he could protest.

Cloud stumbled into the club, instantly noticing the change in atmosphere. Lights flashing, music blaring, it was like nothing he had ever experienced before.

Looking around, he noted everyone to be quite good looking. Handsome men and gorgeous women surrounded him, and to be honest, he didn't feel like he fit in.

"Cloud!" He turned around and saw Tifa waving him over. She was sitting at the bar, men already all over her. She pretended to be oblivious to them, just like the stares.

Cloud fixed his hair and made is way over to her. As he approached not one man moved away, nor even acknowledged him. This irritated Cloud and out of anger he leaned down and locked lips with Tifa. He could feel the surprise on her lips and slowly moved to her neck, sucking on her warm skin.

"Cloud!" He could tell she was enjoying it but she gently pushed him away. "What was that for?" Tifa searched his face, looking for an answer to his unusual actions.

"I don't know." Cloud glanced around and noticed how all of the men had backed away. They were shooting daggers at Cloud, obviously envious of him. He smirked and leaned down to kiss Tifa again but this time she pushed him away a little harder.

"What's gotten into you?" There was confusion in her ruby eyes.

Cloud suddenly felt stupid. "I don't really know... Sorry Tifa." He looked down trying to avoid her beautiful eyes.

"Maybe you just need a drink." With that Tifa turned to the man behind the bar and ordered two drinks.

"I don't really dri-" But Tifa was already shoving a glass into his hand.

"Cheers!" She smirked and raised her glass. Cloud hesitantly raised his own, clinking it with Tifa's. He put it to his lips and sipped it. His eyes widened and his face scrunched up as he tried to force the harsh liquid down his throat.

Tifa examined his face and laughed. "You like it don't you?"

Cloud squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his head. "Love it."

Tifa laughed once again before getting up, drink still in hand. "Wanna dance?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah, I'm not really a dancer."

"Not a drinker, not a dancer. What are you then?"

"Ha-ha I don't really know. But I must have some good qualities. You seem to enjoy me." His eyes lifted to her face, a small grin on his mouth.

"Well isn't someone a little cocky?" Her grin matched his. "Sure you don't wanna dance... with _me_?"

"I'm good. Just one more thing though." Cloud snatched the drink out of Tifa's hand. "I don't need you getting drunk, especially not in a place like this." He gestured to the men standing nearby who were still giving Tifa lustful glances.

"Well I'm glad you're concerned for me but I think I can take care of myself. I'm a big girl you know." She placed a gentle kiss on Cloud's cheek and walked away. He watched as she disappeared into the sea of dancing people.

Cloud took one last look at the drink in his hand before putting it down and sitting at the bar. The blaring music was making it hard for him to think but for some reason Barret's words kept popping back into his head.

"Did ya even _look_ at 'er? Damn, if I were you, I'd be right on 'er heels, never lettin 'er outta my sight!" Dammit, he was right. Cloud was still confused at how Tifa even said yes to this date in the first place and now she was out there in the middle of a ton of people, wearing skin-tight leather, dancing all by herself. Alone. Surrounded by a ton of men.

"Oh shit." With Tifa's body she could get any man of any age, _any size_. "Oh. Shit." Cloud leaped out of his seat and rushed into the sea of people, frantically searching for a brunette in tight, black leather.

"Tifa?" When he didn't see her anywhere his shouts became more frantic. "Tifa!?" But then he saw her standing in a corner, a red-haired man leaning over her, practically groping her.

Cloud broke into a run, knocking a few people over as he made his way to Tifa.

"TIFA!" She turned her head just in time to see Cloud practically run her over. He grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She slowly brought her eyes to his worried face.

"You sure?" Cloud searched her face.

"She said she's fine yo." Cloud turned and found the red-haired man glaring at him, an angry look on his face. That's when he recognized him. It was Reno, the shadiest guy in the whole school.

"And what makes you say that?" Cloud sneered, taking a step closer to Reno.

"Oh I don't know, maybe by the way she was moaning and groaning, practically _begging_ for more."

"I was _not_ Reno!" Tifa cut in, glaring at the man.

"Oh c'mon baby, don't act like you didn't like it." Reno grabbed her chin, bringing it closer to him. Tifa struggled but his grip was too strong.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Cloud was now only inches from Reno's face.

"Well from what I can tell, you two aren't dating so I can do whatever I want with her." His hand shot to one of Tifa's breasts, making her cry out.

"That's it." Cloud's whisper was a growl. His hands were balled into tight fists and soon enough one of them was flying right at Reno's face.

But the ginger dodged out of the way just in time. "Nice try Spikey." Reno smirked and before Cloud could even think, the red-haired man's fist was flying full speed at _his_ face. The last thing he heard was Tifa's scream before everything went black.

**-Later-**

"Uhhh..." Cloud's eyelids felt heavy and his face was throbbing like hell. He groggily opened his eyes and saw Tifa leaning over him. The first thing he noticed was her cleavage, hanging right in front of his face. She looked down and rolled her eyes.

"Well at least you're still yourself."

Cloud laughed weakly. "Where are we?" Looking around he noticed he was in a house, one that he didn't recognize either.

"I brought you to my house. Thank god nobody's home either." Tifa was still wearing the leather she had on previously and damn did she still look amazing.

"Nobody's home? So that means that we're alone huh?" He started to sit up but instantly fell back when he felt a sharp pain shooting throughout his body.

"Whoa there big boy, might not wanna do that. Reno socked you pretty hard. Right in the nose too."

"Then why does my whole body ache?" Cloud let his body go limp, trying to ease the pain.

"Well after you fell unconscious, Reno kinda kicked you in the ribs. A couple of times actually." Cloud looked down and found himself to be shirtless. His ribs were already starting to turn black and blue.

Tifa gently placed her hand on the bruise, slowly brushing over it. "You should get some rest. You can sleep here tonight if you want."

"With you?" His eyes eagerly shot to her face, waiting for an answer.

"On the couch." She leaned down and gently kissed his lips. Oh god how he really wanted to rip open that leather vest and kiss her senseless but his body told him that wasn't such a good idea. He let her go as she broke the kiss and stood up. She headed to the steps and started up them.

"I guess I'll see you in the morning then... Teef." Oh god, where had that come from? Cloud's face flushed in embarrassment but Tifa turned her head just enough for him to see the small grin on her lips.

"Guess she liked it," Cloud whispered after she was out of sight. Gently placing his hands behind his head, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's note:** Told you a plot would actually start developing in this chapter! Anyways, sorry there wasn't any "adult material" in this chapter. I felt I needed a chapter where Cloud and Tifa just sort of got closer, but not in _that_ way (; Thanks for reading! I really appreciate all of the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: Bath Time

**Author's note: **Short and kinda stupid. Sorry guys.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Tifa, Cloud, or anything FFVII related.

**Chapter 4**

Cloud slowly opened his eyes and instantly felt the throbbing throughout his head. Despite the pounding, he gently sat up but once again was forced back down by the pain in his stomach.

"Oww..." Cloud rubbed his head as he flopped back down on the soft couch. He guessed Tifa was probably asleep upstairs considering it was a Saturday.

Oh god. Thinking back to last night Cloud remembered the stunning brunette in tight, black leather and soon enough his mind was drifting to dirty places. How he really wanted to touch her right now, feel her wonderful body pressed against him. Realizing she wasn't far away, his dirty mind had him slowly sitting up, attempting to get off of the couch.

He limped over to the stairs and slowly started up them. One step at a time, Cloud made his way to the top where he was confronted by another problem. Which room was Tifa's? All of the doors were slightly open except for one which Cloud guessed to be her's.

He gently opened the door and peeked in, spotting Tifa in her bed fast asleep. As he crept closer to the brunette, Cloud soon realized that her shoulders were bare, suggesting that she wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh god." His eyes widened and his pants tightened. Even though Cloud had seen Tifa naked multiple times now, he still got excited every time the thought of her bare body popped into his mind.

Now Cloud had two options: Leave the sleeping beauty and creep back downstairs, waiting for her to come down fully clothed. Or... he could wake her now and find out what was under those covers, possibly getting a nice morning surprise.

"Screw it." Cloud reached for the covers and slowly started pulling the material down Tifa's beautiful body. She was lying on her stomach so as he pulled the covers down farther, only her bare back was revealed. He stopped at her waist and carefully leaned down until his lips were only inches from her warm skin. Planting a small kiss on her back, Tifa stirred but her eyes remained closed. Cloud took this as his que to continue and slowly moved up her back, trailing hot kisses the whole way.

"Oh Cloud... that feels so good." Her whispers turned into quiet moans as Cloud continued to kiss her back, biting the soft skin every once in a while. When he reached her shoulders he stopped and pulled away, starting to tug at the belt on his pants.

"Cloud, wait." He glanced up and looked at Tifa. She had turned over and was now lying on her back, the covers pulled up just enough to cover her chest. "I'm dirty."

"I don't mind." Cloud leaned back down to kiss her but she stopped him. Tifa saw the disappointment in his eyes and smirked. She watched as he anxiously tugged at his belt, practically dying from anticipation.

"Why don't we take a bath..." She trailed off and avoided Cloud's eyes.

"We?" His mouth was dry. He watched as she slowly nodded, lightly biting her lip.

"Why don't you get the water running?" Tifa pointed to an open door. Cloud nodded and walked into the room, instantly noticing the large bathtub. He turned the handles and let the tub fill with water.

As the water was running he peeked out from behind the door and looked at Tifa. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her back to him, stretching. Cloud couldn't see much more other than her back, but he still couldn't help but notice how perfect her skin looked in the warm sunlight.

"The water's running. Coming?"

Tifa turned her head to the side, making sure to expose no more of her bare skin. "Get in. I'll be there in a minute."

Cloud grinned and walked over to the tub. Turning off the water, he removed his pants before stepping into the hot water.

"Ahh..." He let out a soft sigh, trying to get used to the water. When he heard Tifa get up from the bed his eyes quickly shot to the door, waiting for the beauty to enter.

"Close your eyes." Slightly disappointed, Cloud reluctantly shut his eyes. He listened as Tifa walked towards the tub. He didn't know where she had gone until he felt her soft hands on his shoulders. They slowly slid down his chest and then back up to his neck again. Cloud lifted his arms out of the water and placed them on either side of him. Tifa's hands soon roamed over his long arms draped across the tub and he felt her bend down, her mouth right next to his ear.

"Do you like this?" He exhaled a soft sigh and nodded. Tifa removed her hands and stood up.

Feeling the water rise, Cloud waited in anticipation as Tifa slowly and teasingly entered the bathtub. In a matter of seconds, he felt a pair of soft lips collide with his own. She wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, her tongue gently entering his mouth.

Cloud's eyes shot open as he felt Tifa's breasts press against his bare chest. Lifting his arms from the tub, he placed them on her back and moved them to her ass, gently squeezing it. She removed one hand from Cloud's neck and placed it on his chest, raking her nails down his abdomen. When she reached his stomach, Cloud left out a soft grunt of pain and Tifa instantly pulled away.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tifa lifted her ruby eyes to Cloud's. "I forgot you were hurt." Her soft fingertips brushed over his ribs.

"It's fine. You're _definitely_ not hurting me." His small grin made Tifa feel better.

"You're such a tough guy." Tifa smirked and leaned in, capturing Cloud's lips once again. He smiled against her lips and pulled her closer until she was seated in his lap, her long legs wrapped around his waist.

Cloud pulled away and looked at the beauty in front of him. His hands roamed over her naked body and soon stopped on her breasts. Massaging them, his thumb made small circles around her erect nipple. Tifa threw her head back and pressed her chest farther against his wet palm. Her hands slowly made their way up his toned body and up to his soft hair.

Cloud moaned, loving the feel of her wet hands tangled in his hair. His erection had been growing and was now sticking straight up, jabbing at Tifa's stomach. She didn't seem to notice as she was distracted by the contact of Cloud's warm hands on her breasts.

"Oh Cloud..." Apparently that was all Tifa could manage to get out in between moans and groans. Her eyelids fluttered shut as she relaxed and enjoyed Cloud's touch.

"You feel so good Ti-"

"Tifa?" The faint call could barely be heard coming from downstairs but the two in the tub both heard it loud and clear. Tifa's eyes instantly shot open and Cloud sat up, looking around frantically.

"Shit, it's my dad." Tifa's gaze shot to the open bathroom door.

"What do we do?" Cloud ran a shaky hand through his hair and looked to Tifa.

"Hide." She looked him straight in his glowing blue eyes. "You need to hide. _Now_." Cloud's brows furrowed as he looked around the small room.

"Where?"

"I don't know, just get out of the tub!" Cloud nodded frantically and stood up. Tifa's eyes instantly shot to his throbbing erection and she grinned. "Wow, I really make you hard don't I?" Cloud looked down and blushed, throwing a hand down to cover up his junk. He stepped out of the tub still soaking wet and softly tiptoed across the room.

"Tifa? Where are you?" Her father's voice was growing louder as he walked up the stairs. Cloud stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes wide. Tifa pointed to a small closet and mouthed the word 'hurry' to him.

"I'm in here!" Her yell provoked Cloud to rush to the closet, quietly shutting the door just as her father peeked his head into the bathroom.

"There you are Teef, I was worried you weren't home." He smiled weakly at her but she could still see a small hint of worry in his eyes.

"I'm fine dad. Thanks for your concern but I'm kinda busy right now." She motioned to herself in the tub and shot him a dazzling smile.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll let you get back to that." He smiled and backed out of the room, softly shutting the door behind him. After making sure he was completely gone, Tifa let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"He's gone. You can come out now." She flopped her head back and closed her eyes in relief as she waited for Cloud to exit the closet. He slowly opened the door and cautiously stepped out, looking around.

"That was close." Cloud sighed and started walking toward the tub but was stopped short by Tifa's hand.

"I think you better leave. I don't want my dad to find us. Your car's parked out back." Tifa looked up at the blonde, seeing his face drop instantly. He slowly nodded but Tifa still couldn't help feeling a little bad. She watched with guilt as he turned around and started heading for the door. Sighing softly, Tifa stood up and stepped out of the tub. "Wait." With that she grabbed Cloud's wrist and spun him around, pressing her lips roughly against his. His eyes widened as their lips collided. Tifa wrapped her hands around the blonde's neck to deepen the kiss and pulled him close until their bodies were pressed tightly together.

Cloud gasped at the sudden contact and could feel his erection growing, jabbing at Tifa's thigh once again. Feeling her huge breasts pressed against his bare chest was enough to make him rock hard in an instant.

When they finally broke away Cloud was gasping for breath. He raised his eyes to Tifa and took in the beautiful sight of her. The way water droplets rolled down her perfect body made her all the more arousing. Tasting her on his tongue only left him wanting more.

"We'll continue this later." Tifa winked at Cloud, a small smirk on her lips. As he watched her grab a towel and wrap it around her naked body, he couldn't help but wonder when exactly this _later_ would be.

Hopefully soon.

**Author's note:** Sorry, I just couldn't help myself! The idea of these two in a tub together all wet and sexy just kinda randomly popped into my mind one day. So I followed through with it and the product is probably one of the most useless chapters ever. Either way I hope you enjoyed it! I assure you that the next chapter sure will be interesting... and different. Thanks for reading and reviewing peeps!


	5. Chapter 5: Something New

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of these sexy characters. I don't own Final Fantasy VII either.

**Chapter 5**

"It was sooo easy! Trust me, you'll probably ace the thing! You'll be fine if you know why the cetra became extinct..." Wedge's voice started to fade away as Cloud got lost in his own world. He was gazing at Tifa, watching her as she ate her lunch. Damn, how did she manage to make eating a sandwich look so sexy? Surrounding her was Aeirth Gainsborough, Zack Fair, Yuffie Kisaragi, and a few other kids. They were the popular people, the vanity crowd and Cloud watched as they all laughed at something Yuffie was saying.

"Cloud? Earth to Cloud!" Biggs snapped his fingers in front of Cloud, bringing him back to reality. The blonde shook his head and looked around his group of friends.

"Did you hear anything I just said?" Wedge looked at him angrily as he stuffed another cheese puff into his mouth.

"What?" With that comment, Cloud received three angry stares. "Sorry. What were you saying Wedge?"

"I was saying that you'll probably ace that History test, as long as you know why the cetra became extinct-"

"What were you staring at anyways Cloud?" Jesse cut him Wedge off, receiving an irritated look from him. "You were practically drooling!" Jesse looked over in the general direction of where he had been looking and glanced back to him. "Aerith?"

"No! She's with Zack!"

"It's not like she isn't pretty," Biggs cut in. Wedge nodded in agreement, his face still full of food.

"Then Yuffie?" Jesse's eyes shot back to Cloud but he shook his head.

"Oh my god... Zack?!" Wedge practically spit out his food trying to say this. All three heads turned to the blonde, their eyes wide.

"No! I'm not gay! I was looking at Tifa!" Cloud slammed his head down on the lunch table.

"I can't blame ya." Biggs glanced over at the brunette and studied her carefully. "Those long legs and that big, huge pair of-"

"Biggs!" Jesse cut him off, shooting him a disgusted look.

"What? She's hot! I'd give anything to feel her wrap those long legs around my waist and moan my name. Wouldn't you Cloud?" Cloud looked at Biggs and felt his face flush.

"Y-yeah..." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck.

"Like, I wonder what she tastes like and-"

"Ew, this got dirty fast. I'm leaving." Jesse stood up and headed for the trash can to throw her lunch away. Biggs waited until she was gone before continuing.

"And like... what it feels to be inside of her..." He trailed off and closed his eyes, obviously trying to imagine the sensation. Little did he know that Cloud actually _had_ felt those things.

The blonde wanted to tell him how _delicious_ she tasted -like chocolate in fact- and how _wonderful_ it felt to be inside of her. But he couldn't due to the fact that Tifa probably wouldn't be to happy if he went around exploiting their sex life.

Cloud looked over at Tifa again but this time she met his gaze. Looking away quickly, he tried to hide the dark blush that had just settled over his face.

Wedge spotted his face. "What's wrong Clo-" But he was cut off as his eyes drifted elsewhere.

Biggs eyes followed and soon grew wide. "Oh shit! Here she comes! Act cool guys!" His whisper was frantic but Cloud didn't dare look as he knew exactly who Biggs was talking about.

"Hey Tifa!" Biggs gave her a nod of his head and Wedge just waved, his eyes still wide as can be.

"Hey boys." Tifa shot them both a dazzling smile as she passed by. Walking past, she made sure to brush her hand across Cloud's back, sending a shiver down his spine.

After she was gone, Biggs punched Cloud in the arm and gave him an envious look. "She just touched you man! _Touched_ you!" He turned to Wedge and shook him out of his daze. "She touched him!"

Cloud laughed weakly and scratched his head. "I think it was an accident."

"Nah man, she _made sure_ to brush her hand across your back! Damn, if that was me I'd definitely have a hard-on right about now!"

Cloud laughed again and stood up, desperately trying to get out of the cafeteria. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Both Biggs and Wedge raised their eyebrows at the blonde.

"Riiiight..." Wedge started laughing, spewing food everywhere.

"Ha-ha, well I'll catch you guys later." Cloud felt his cheeks redden and he turned away from the two, rushing out of the cafeteria.

Once a good distance from the lunch room, Cloud spotted Tifa leaning against a locker.

"Tifa!" Getting her attention, she looked up and raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "What was that for?" Cloud pointed a finger at the loud cafeteria behind him.

"What? I saw you staring at me back there! You were asking for it."

"Well you didn't have to do that in front of the boys!"

"Oh, did I embarrass you?" Tifa stuck out her bottom lip, pretending to feel bad. "Last time I checked _this_ shouldn't embarrass someone." She motioned to her body.

"No, no, it's just that now Biggs and Wedge will be all over me for that. They know something's up between us now."

"And that's a bad thing?" Tifa crossed her arms over her chest. "See Cloud, what we do is just for fun, so there's no harm in that right?" Her smile was convincing but Cloud saw a small hint of mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." He sighed before looking back at Tifa. "Speaking of that, let's continue what we started last Saturday. What do you say?" A wolfish grin crossed his face.

"Well..." Tifa trailed off, not looking Cloud in the eyes. "I don't know what you're gonna think about this but I kinda wanted to try something new today."

"Something new?" His face lit up. Something new sounded exciting to him.

"Maybe a... third person?" Tifa looked at him, her eyes silently begging for him to agree.

"A three-some?" His eyes became dull as he quickly lost interest in this new idea.

"Unless you want more..." Tifa smirked.

"I don't like it." He crossed his arms over his chest, huffing like a child.

"Come on Cloud! We need to mix it up sometimes!"

"But I'm happy with you and _just_ you." Cloud shoved his hands into his pockets, pouting a bit.

"Yeah, yeah, that's touching and all, but there's a certain someone in the bathroom who can't wait forever!" She started dragging him to the bathroom. Cloud didn't like this, but if it was what Tifa wanted...

Oh forget it! To hell with what Tifa wanted! As soon as they entered the bathroom, Cloud spotted a flash of red spikes and was instantly turning around, heading for the door.

"Hold it." Tifa grabbed his arm and yanked him back inside.

Cloud's face was beat red as he glared at Reno. "The hell is he doing here?!" He pointed an accusing finger at the red-head.

"Whoa there spiky, I ain't that bad!" Reno threw his hands up innocently.

"Shut up! Why are you here anyway?" Cloud was practically growling at this point, only amusing the ginger further.

"I'm here cause jugs over here owes me somethin'" He smirked and looked over at Tifa who only rolled her eyes.

"What? Tifa what's he talking about?" Cloud's glare turned into confusion as he looked at the brunette.

"Nothing." She purposely avoided the blonde's questioning eyes.

"Tifa, what? You can tell me." His blue eyes softened.

Tifa grabbed his wrist and pulled him closer, lowering her voice. "Cloud, it's nothing. I'll tell you late-"

"So are we gonna do it or what?" Reno crossed his arms over his chest, giving the two an impatient look.

Cloud glared daggers at him but stopped when he felt a hand on his cheek. "I'm sorry Cloud, just try to go along with it, ok?" He nodded but still didn't feel completely comfortable with this situation. A tiny hint of mischief was still in Tifa's eyes as she leaned in and gave Cloud a small kiss.

"Hey, that's supposed to be _me_ you're kissing babe." Suddenly the brunette was yanked away from Cloud's lips and thrown into Reno's arms. The red-head smirked before leaning down and kissing Tifa hard. He forcefully jammed his tongue into her mouth and roughly bit her lower lip.

From the small moans that were escaping Tifa's mouth, Cloud couldn't help but wonder if she was actually enjoying how rough Reno was handling her. But it became more evident that she liked it when her hands slid up to the ginger's red spikes and her moans became louder.

Cloud grunted upon seeing this and turned away, not wanting to see anymore but a loud thump had him turning back around quickly. He found Tifa pressed against the wall, both of her hands pinned up above her head. Reno had his head buried somewhere in her neck and whatever he was doing had Tifa panting and moaning.

This sight had Cloud's heart dropping into his stomach. He had felt that him and Tifa had been more than just 'friends-with-benefits' but seeing this made him think otherwise. He grunted, absolutely hating to see Tifa like this with another guy because honestly, it made him jealous as hell.

Reno pulled away and grinned at the brunette. "I'm gonna make you scream babe." Tifa let out a small laugh but it was cut off by a gasp when Reno grabbed her small shirt and yanked it up and over her head.

"I'd like to see you try." Damn, that was one hot threat and even Cloud felt his pants tighten at her sexy growl. Reno laughed at her remark and ran a finger down her body until he reached the waistband of her pants.

"Try? This is gonna be a piece a cake." His smirk had Cloud's blood boiling. Dropping her hands, Reno moved his hand to Tifa's left breast and massaged it, despite the fact that her bra was still on. Her loud moan had him unbuttoning her pants and soon they were being thrown to the ground. Reno pulled back and admired her beautiful body.

"Shit you're hot. I bet blondie doesn't appreciate you like I do." He looked over at Cloud and grinned. "And I bet he can't do _this_." Reno's hand suddenly shot down Tifa panties, making her cry out. Cloud watched as his hand roughly thrusted in and out of her.

That was it. Cloud couldn't take anymore of watching this creep. A mixture of anger and jealousy had him stepping forward and grabbing the back of Reno's shirt, ripping him away from Tifa.

"I can do all of that and _more_." He narrowed his eyes at Reno. The ginger's laugh had Cloud fuming.

"Oh really? She really seemed to be enjoying _me_ though, almost as if she had forgotten about you." Cloud looked over at Tifa and suddenly felt heartbroken. It was true, she hadn't once looked over at him the whole time and her moans of pleasure clearly showed that she was enjoying Reno's touch. Not Cloud's.

"It's a real shame I didn't get to pound that sweet ass of hers. She likes it rough ya know. I bet you didn't know that, did you spiky?" Cloud's eyes shot back to Reno. Shit, he was right. Cloud had been surprised at how much Tifa seemed to be enjoying Reno's rough handling. "Whaddaya say you let me go and I continue where I left off. After all, I know exactly how she likes it." His smirk had the anger pulsing through Cloud's veins once again.

"No, _I_ know how she likes it! _I_ get her hot and bothered, not you! _I_ make her moan and scream, not you!" Cloud threw Reno against the wall and stood over him, making the red-head practically cower below him.

"Hey, let's take a step back alright? I get it already!" Reno threw his hands up but Cloud wasn't done yet.

"Don't be acting like you know anything about her, ok? You don't know shit. You don't know what it's like to hear her moan your name. Or what it's like to feel those long legs wrapped around your waist, because let me tell you, it's the best feeling in the whole world." Cloud raked a hand through his blonde spikes, trying to catch his breath. "You have no idea what she looks like naked either, it's the most beautiful sight I've ever seen! And oh god what she tastes like, so sweet it's like eating candy!"

Tifa blushed and smiled ever so slightly at his words. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Cloud." He turned around and looked at her, his eyes instantly softening. His mouth was drawn into a tight frown as he studied her ruby eyes. She looked away from him and at the trembling ginger on the ground. "Get out of here Reno."

He grinned. "Oh come on babe, let's finished what we started-"

"Now."

He sighed and stood up, brushing himself off. "Fine. But don't think this is over. Both of you." He pointed a shaky finger at Tifa and then Cloud.

The blonde grunted. "Don't _ever_ touch her again." Reno laughed, brushing a few stray hairs out of his face before turning to leave the bathroom. As soon at the door closed, Tifa felt all of Cloud's muscles instantly relax beneath her hand. She watched as he sighed and dropped his head, obviously relieved at the ginger's absence.

"Thanks... Cloud." He raised his head but didn't turn around.

"Are you sure you're really glad that he's gone? You sure seemed to enjoy him..." His voice wasn't mean but rather sad.

"Cloud..." She sighed "You know you're the only one I'd ever do that with." She couldn't believe she actually said that. Being so attached to a man, especially one that she wasn't even in a relationship with, just wasn't in her nature.

"Then why did you?" He kept his back to her.

"Because I had to."

"Dammit Tifa, I don't know what happened that got you into this situation but that still doesn't make things right!" Cloud spun around and looked at Tifa. "I hate... I can't stand to watch you like that! Especially not with _him_! He's a slimy, creepy doucheba-" Tifa leaned forward and cut him off, capturing his lips in a long kiss. When she broke away Cloud didn't even have time to respond before she moved to his neck and gently sucked the skin into her warm mouth. Her hands were around his torso as she continued to kiss his neck, gently catching the skin with her teeth every once in a while. Right as his breath began to speed up, she pulled away.

"What were you saying?" Her smile was innocent yet mischievous. Cloud's eyes were drawn to her body as she stood in front of him in only satin lingerie. He opened his mouth but then closed it, grinning slightly.

"Let's not try anything new for a while." He brushed a blonde spike out of his eyes and glanced at Tifa.

"At least not with another person." With that Tifa winked and went to gather her clothes. She pulled on her shirt and pants before turning and heading toward the door. As she exited, Cloud exhaled a soft sigh and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm up for something new," He said out loud, grinning to himself. He headed out of the bathroom and made his way back to the cafeteria where he found his friends sitting at their table.

Sitting down, Cloud received two sets of raised eyebrows and one questioning look.

"Where were you?" Jesse eyed the blonde questionably, as she had missed the whole Tifa-touching-his-back incident.

"The bathroom." He rubbed the back of his neck and blushed, avoiding all eye contact with his friends.

"That was one looong bathroom break." Cloud looked up to find Biggs staring at his neck, a stupid grin on his face. "I didn't know going to the bathroom involved getting a hickey." Biggs and Wedge laughed while Jesse just rolled her eyes, quickly catching on to what was going on.

"Uhhh..." Cloud groaned and dropped his head onto the table. He'd _never_ hear the end of this.

**Author's note: **As much as it may seem like it, I actually don't hate Reno at all. In fact, I think him and Tifa make one hot couple... hint, hint (; But don't expect whatever I was just hinting at to be coming anytime soon. I'm pretty consumed in this story. Anyways, I'm actually kinda happy with this chapter! Thanks for all of the awesome reviews and for reading! You guys are so sexy!


	6. Chapter 6: The Beach: Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII or any of the characters.

**Chapter 6**

Spring Break. The most boring week of his life. That was until he got the call. _Her_ call.

It was late when his phone rang, the loud sound startling him. Slowly lifting his hand, Cloud reached across his bed and picked the phone up off of his desk. Flipping it open, he raised it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cloud, it's Tifa."

Goddamn. Cloud just about dropped the phone when he heard her voice. It had been about a week since the last time he had heard her.

"Tifa...?" He didn't mean for that to come out as a question.

"Yeah, you sound surprised."

"I uh, just didn't really expect you to call."

"Is it a bad time?"

"No! I mean no. I just uh-"

"Are you ok Cloud?"

"Yeah. I'm fine." He laughed awkwardly. Silence followed.

"So... I was just wondering if you were busy tomorrow?" Cloud's heart sped up.

"No, I'm not busy. Why?"

"Me and a few other kids from school are going to the beach tomorrow. I though maybe you'd wanna come."

"The beach?"

"Yeah. You can swim... right?"

"Yeah, no. Of course... Yeah."

Silence

"Ok, then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye Teef...a" He silently cursed himself for calling her that.

Her small laugh was barely audible. "You know you can still call me that."

"Oh."

"See you tomorrow Cloud."

He hung up and snapped the phone closed. Flopping back down on his bed, Cloud smacked a hand to his forehead and cursed himself for being such a mumbling idiot on the phone. He wished he could be cool and smooth around her, but that just wasn't possible with Tifa Lockheart.

He sure as hell wouldn't be smooth tomorrow. A few kids from school? Cloud's palms got sweaty as he realized just who those kids might be.

**The next day**

Stepping out of the car, Cloud looked around. Tifa had given him directions, telling him when and where to meet her and her friends. But looking around, he found the tall brunette to be nowhere in sight.

The blonde walked around aimlessly until he ran into a girl carrying two ice cream cones. The cold substance splattered across both his and the girl's bodies. He felt his face flush as he looked at the girl and saw that she was wearing only a bikini, the ice cream dripping down her bare stomach.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-" He was stopped by the girl's small giggle. Looking up, he met a pair of bright green eyes staring at him. Her gorgeous smile and soft features were ones that he recognized instantly.

"It's fine. No big deal at all." Her smile made Cloud immediately feel better. "Pretty refreshing actually!" She laughed softly and Cloud followed, his laugh weak and awkward. "I didn't even see you, it's like you came out of nowhere!" Her smile never faded.

"Yeah, sorry. I guess I was a little too absorbed in my searching." Cloud rubbed the back of his neck and shot her a weak smile.

"Oh, you're looking for someone?"

"Yeah, Tifa told me she'd meet me here so I was trying to find her. And then I kind of ran into you."

"Tifa? Then you must be Cloud huh?" The girl's face lit up and she stuck out her hand. "I'm Aerith. Nice to meet you Cloud." She giggled and waited for Cloud to shake her outstretched hand.

"Yeah, that's me." He reached out and grabbed it, shaking it slowly. Cloud had never seen her up close before and was surprised at how beautiful she was. Her brown bangs stood straight up while the rest of the hair was tied back with a pink bow. The pink suit she wore fit her perfectly, not too revealing but not too conservative. While she didn't have the 'sex appeal' that Tifa had, she was still stunningly gorgeous and Cloud found himself not being able to pull his eyes away from her face.

"Well if you're looking for Tifa, I think I can help you. Follow me." Aerith turned around and started walking away with Cloud following close behind.

When they reached a big, polka dotted umbrella, Cloud spotted chocolate brown hair and instantly felt nervous. After all, he had never seen Tifa in "minimal clothing" _in public _before and he wasn't sure how he'd react. He sure didn't trust himself.

"Someone's here to see you Tifa!" Aerith smiled and continued walking towards her, leaving Cloud to stand behind, completely frozen.

He watched in what seemed like slow motion as a long leg slowly kicked over the side of the chair, the other one following close behind. As she stood up, his eyes ran up her body. She was wearing a dark red bikini, but Cloud didn't get a good look at it as he was trying to keep his eyes focused on her face and _only_ her face. Big, black sunglasses covered her eyes and she lowered them, raising her eyebrows and looking at the blonde who was currently gawking at her.

"You made it." Cloud realized his mouth was slightly open and quickly shut it, trying to compose himself.

"Yeah." That was all he could get out.

Aerith laughed as she waited for him to say more. "He ran into me and well..." She motioned to herself and then to Cloud. "He literally ran into me." She chuckled again and walked over to Tifa, sitting down on the chair next to the brunette's.

"So no ice cream?" Tifa placed her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow.

Cloud felt his face flush when he realized he hadn't even offered to buy Aerith two replacement cones. "Oh, I can uh, go get some more if you want." He looked at Tifa.

She shook her head. "Thanks Cloud, but I'm fine. Gotta keep the body in shape." She tapped her stomach and smirked. Damn, he hadn't seen that smirk in what seemed like forever. "There's some people you need to meet anyways." Walking up to Cloud, she took his hand and led him towards the water. Once a good distance from Aerith, she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "I've been meaning to tell you..." She paused and took a breath. "I'm sorry. About last week. You know, the whole Reno incident. I didn't mean to hurt you. I only brought you because I wasn't sure what Reno was gonna do to me..." Her brows furrowed as she trailed off. Cloud had never seen her like this and honestly, he kind of liked it. A new side to Tifa was intriguing and one that was caring was actually refreshing to him.

"Plus, I just can't resist you." She ran a finger down his chest as a wicked smirk crossed her face once again. Cloud grinned and rolled his eyes, before trying to get back to the subject at hand.

"So, what was the whole deal with that creepy red-headed perv anyways? What did you owe that douche?" He saw the slightest hint of blush redden her cheeks and instantly felt bad for asking. "B-but if you don't wanna tell me that's fine." He scratched his head and looked down.

"You deserve to know." He glanced up and saw that her face had become serious again. She brushed a few stray hairs out of her face and continued. "A year ago... I was at a club, enjoying myself, dancing and well, drinking. A little much actually. After a few drinks I was a little more than tipsy and an easy target for any pervert who was looking to have a crazy night. I'm apparently a pretty fun, wild, I'll-try-anything type of drunk and that was exactly what one sleezy guy was looking for that night. I don't remember what happened but Reno later told me that he had found me just in time." Tifa looked away, a light blushing settling on her cheeks. Cloud kept his eyes fixed on the beautiful brunette.

"I'm sorry Tifa." Ruby eyes met cerulean ones.

"I guess... I guess I just was scared. That's why I brought you. I never meant for you to get hur-" Tifa's eyes suddenly darted away from Cloud's face and to the left of him. Puzzled by why she stopped, he glanced over his right shoulder and saw a mass of black spikes jogging towards him.

**Author's note: **So I decided to split this chapter into 2 parts, that's why this one is so short. I promise more things will happen in the next chapter and more people will be introduced. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!


	7. Chapter 7: The Beach: Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Nothing's changed. I still don't anything FFVII related

**Chapter 7**

"Tifa!" As the black spikes came closer, Cloud recognized who the person was. Zack Fair. One of the most popular guys in the whole school. Cloud swallowed hard and fixed his hair, trying to make himself look presentable. After all, he had never even interacted with Zack, let alone talked with him.

As the brunette approached them, Cloud studied him. He realized that him and Zack had a similar build, besides the fact that the raven-haired man was much more muscular. He had a six-pack, at least, and his arms were noticeably ripped.

"Hey Teef!" He shot her a smashing smile and turned to look at Cloud, giving him the same grin. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Cloud."

"Cloud huh?" Zack paused and put a finger to his chin as if analyzing the blonde. "I like it." He grinned widely and stuck out his hand. "I'm Zack! Nice to meet ya Cloud!" Grabbing his hand, Cloud received a hardy hand shake and a slap on the back.

"So, how do you and Teef know each other?" He looked at them both, a huge smile still plastered on his face.

"Uhh..." Cloud blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I-"

"TEEEEEFFAAAA!" The blonde was interrupted by the loud scream and turned to see who it was. He spotted a small girl jogging towards them and once again, recognized the person immediately.

The small girl ran up to the group and instantly looked at Cloud. Her face had a puzzled look on it as she studied him. "Who's Spiky over here?" Cloud cringed at the name.

Before Tifa had time to answer, Zack placed his hands on Cloud's shoulders and grinned at the girl. "This is Cloud. He's Tifa's friend." The small girl eyed the blonde suspiciously as a wolfish grin crossed her face.

"You mean... Tifa's _boy_friend."

Cloud's eyes widened. "No, no! We're just friends!" He blushed madly and looked at Tifa, noticing a light blushing settling on her face too.

"Suuuure. You can't fool me, especially not with that look on your face!" Cloud blushed further, if possible, and looked down, trying to avoid the small girl's eyes. She threw in a few more laughs before calming down, her giggles slowly fading away. "Nah, I'm just kidding. But it sure would be nice if Tifa had a man. She has the body but not the guts! She's never even been in a relationship before! Can you believe that? Me neither!" She threw her hands up in frustration. Cloud looked at Tifa and raised an eyebrow. She met his eyes for a brief second before looking away quickly. "By the way, I'm Yuffie. Nice to meet you, Cloud." He looked back at the short girl. She waved at the blonde and shot him a wide grin.

Cloud took this as his opportunity to study her. After all, he never really had a chance to look at these people as he never even got close to them at school. She was wearing a small, green bikini and her short, jet-black hair was falling into her eyes. A stupid grin was plastered on her face and her big, chocolate eyes were hard to read. She looked like a ninja, Cloud thought. A mischievous, little ninja.

"So, Zack and I were gonna go swimming, who wants to join us?"

"Sorry Yuff, but I'm actually gonna go see Aerith." Zack shrugged and made an 'I'm-sorta-sorry' face at Yuffie before turning around and heading back to his girlfriend.

"Not me. I'm gonna go tan. But maybe Cloud wants to." Tifa brushed a hand down Cloud's arm. Yuffie looked at him, her eyes practically begging for him to come.

"Uhh, sorry but I think I'll stick with Tifa."

"You're gonna go tan?" The small ninja giggled.

"No! I mean I'm just uhh, gonna-"

"Whatever. You guys are losers anyways." Yuffie rolled her eyes and turned around. As she jogged away, she yelled over her shoulder, "Just tell me if you see Vincy!"

Cloud raised an eyebrow. "Vincy?"

"Vincent. I swear, that girl's obsessed with him." Tifa rolled her eyes and grabbed Cloud's wrist. "Come on, let's go back." He nodded and followed the brunette back to the umbrella. When they arrived, they found Aerith and Zack pressed together, a small grin on both of their faces. Zack was whispering something to her but stopped when he spotted the two coming. They both turned to greet the approaching couple.

"I see you've met Yuffie, Cloud." Aerith smiled and chuckled lightly.

Cloud nodded and scratched his head. "Yeah, she's something."

Both Aerith and Zack laughed. "Well Zack and I were just about to go for a walk on the beach. Right Zack?" He nodded and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Yeah, we'll catch you guys later." Zack threw up a hand, waving a quick goodbye. They both turned around and left, his arm still wrapped protectively around her shoulders. Cloud watched as they walked away down the beach before turning back to Tifa.

"So... are we gonna tan?" Cloud grinned.

"We?" Tifa laughed. "How about you take that shirt off and _then_ we're talking." Her sexy smirk made Cloud blush.

"Well I burn pretty easily." He rubbed his arm and Tifa laughed, realizing that he was being serious.

"I think we can fix that." She gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it off of his body. Her eyes roamed hungrily over his naked chest. "Damn, I could never get tired of you." With that she reached for the bottle of sunscreen and flipped open the cap, squirting some out into her hand.

Tifa gently placed her hand on his chest and slowly started to spread the white lotion around. Cloud shivered under her touch, using all of his self-control to hold back the moans that were so desperately trying to escape from him. Lathering the lotion around, Tifa made sure to "accidentally" slip her hand just a touch below the waistline of Cloud's suit and earned a soft moan from the blonde. When her hands ran up his neck and slipped into his hair, he lost most, if not all, of his control.

"Tifa." He flashed her a dangerous look but it was too late. Before he knew it, his hands were on her waist, his lips on hers. He pulled her backwards until they were hovering over the lounge chair. Cloud didn't miss the small gasp of surprise as he sat down into the chair, yanking Tifa down with him.

Once again, her hands were in his hair, frantically tugging at the blonde spikes. It was amazing how just the feel of her fingers tangled in his hair could drive him crazy. He felt his erection growing and deepened the kiss, gently entering Tifa's mouth with his tongue. She groaned and smiled against his lips, her own tongue battling with his. Grinding her hips on his, Tifa started to move around but was stopped short when a small cough interrupted the couple.

Cloud broke the kiss and pulled away to find a tall, dark figure standing nearby. Long, dark hair cascaded messily down the person's shoulders and back. The figure was quite tall and Cloud found them to be very skinny and pretty well-built. The guy was toned, not quite as much as the blonde, but notably fit. His arms were crossed over his chest, his bathing suit hanging low on his hips.

"Vincent!" Tifa jumped off of Cloud's lap and stood up, her face flushing a million different shades of red. Vincent's eyes shot to the bulge in the blonde's pants and the tiniest hint of a smirk danced across his face. Cloud followed Tifa's lead and stood up, turning to look at the tall man.

"Yuffie wanted me to tell you that there was a volleyball game going on. She wanted you to join her." Vincent looked at the couple and waited for their response.

Tifa, still a little embarrassed and flustered, finally managed to speak. "Cloud?" She turned to look at the blonde, noticing how he was standing awkwardly, trying to cover up his noticeable erection.

"Uh, yeah sure. I'll play. Wanna join me?" He smiled and then looked at Vincent. "Are you gonna play too?"

He nodded. "I don't really have a choice. Yuffie's making me." And as if on que, from behind Vincent came an impatient yell.

"Vince? You coming? Hurry up, they're starting the game!" He didn't even have to turn around to know who that was. The tall man's eyes flicked to the couple once more before he turned around and motioned for them to follow him. Tifa went next and Cloud followed close behind.

When they reached the small net, they spotted Zack and Aerith also there. Yuffie was stretching, instructing the couple to do the same.

"Come on guys, if you wanna win you gotta get loose-" She stopped when she spotted the approaching group. "Hey Vince! Tifa and Cloud came too? Awesome, we're gonna win for sure!" The small ninja ran over to Vincent and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug. His face looked uncomfortable, but the smallest smile was visible on his lips.

"Alright, let's get this game started!" Zack unwrapped his arm from around Aerith's shoulders and pumped a fist in the air. His girlfriend laughed and leaned up to kiss him softly on the cheek.

"Yeah, let's go guys!" Yuffie had a huge grin on her face as she looked at her teammates.

"Hold on, I need to put my hair up." Tifa pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and started to gather her chocolate hair up when she heard a low whistle. Dropping her arms, she turned to see who had made the noise and found two guys staring at her from the other side of the net.

"Hey there beautiful. Need some help?" The guy raised his eyebrows and threw on his most dashing smile.

"Thanks, but I'm fine." She shot them both a dazzling smile.

The other guy took a step closer to the net and eyed the sexy brunette from head to toe. "Wanna join our team? We've got room for one more and I think we'd all like it to be you." He grinned stupidly.

"Thanks, but she's with me." Cloud's voice was a growl as he stepped up behind her.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, _really_." The blonde placed his hands on Tifa's waist and pulled her backwards into his chest. "Now why don't you just back off."

The guy laughed and looked at Tifa. "Sorry babe, but now I'm gonna have to kick your boyfriend's ass even harder."

Cloud was fuming now. "I'd like to see you try."

His laughing stopped and he narrowed his eyes. "What did you just say?"

"I said," Cloud took a step closer, only inches from the guy's face with the net being the only thing keeping the two from strangling each other. "_I'd like to see you try_."

"You'd like to see me try? Fine, here goes nothing then!" By now the guy was steaming and he pulled his fist back, ready to throw it straight at Cloud's face.

"Stop!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at whatever all of the commotion was about. Tifa ran a hand through her hair and let out a sigh. "You guys are acting like idiots! I'm leaving." She turned around and faced Cloud, looking him straight in his fiery blue eyes. "I think you should go too, you don't need to be getting another black eye." With that she walked past him and to Aerith who was standing with her mouth open slightly. "Does he do this a lot?" Zack leaned down and waited for Tifa's answer, looking thoroughly confused as to why the quiet blonde was acting this way.

Tifa nodded and sighed. "Yeah, he's a little protective." Aerith giggled as a small smile crossed her face.

"Well I think it's cute." Tifa rolled her eyes and sighed again.

"Yeah, sure Aerith. You guys ready to leave yet?" Both Zack and Aerith nodded.

"Yeah, want us to take you home? Let me just grab my ke-"

"Wait." Tifa felt a hand on her arm and instantly knew who it was. "I can take you home Tifa." Aerith wiggled her eyebrows at the brunette. Zack's small wink didn't help either. Tifa shot them both a somewhat irritated look. Aerith quickly caught on and grabbed Zack's arm.

"Come on Zack, let's leave these two alone." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Cloud, giving him a small thumbs up before sticking out his hand for Aerith to take. Grabbing it, the couple started walking away towards their car.

Before completely out of ear-shot, Zack yelled over his shoulder, "Don't forget to use protection! See you guys at school!" Zack's hearty laugh was the last thing that could be heard before the two were completely out of sight.

Cloud scratched the back of his neck but didn't have much time to think before he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

"Seriously, take his advice. Better safe than sorry." Vincent's voice was low and cool as he passed by but Cloud didn't miss the small smirk on his lips.

"Try not to get too rough you two! Have fun!" Goddamn, was it just a tease Cloud and Tifa session or what? Yuffie skipped by, giggling and trying to keep up with Vincent. As the whole group slowly disappeared, silence fell between the two but it wasn't long until that silence was broken.

"You really should get some condoms though." Tifa turned to the flustered blonde and gave him a small kiss on the lips. He wanted more but she broke away and started heading for the car.

"Who says I don't already have some?"

**Author's note: **Ok I lied. There's gonna be another chapter after this one relating to this whole beach saga thing. Except... they're not gonna be at the beach anymore. But let me assure you it's gonna be real steamy (; Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: The Beach: Part 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII or anything related to it.

**Chapter 8**

The car ride home was silent until Tifa straightened up in her seat, looking out of her window with a puzzled look on her face.

"Cloud, this isn't the way to my house." She furrowed her brows as she looked at the blonde, waiting for his answer.

He kept his eyes locked on the road ahead of him, his face remaining motionless. "I know."

Tifa raised her eyebrows. "Well then where are you taking me? I'm still in my bathing suit!"

His eyes were still locked on the road but this time a small smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "I know."

"Well if you think you're taking me out in public then you're dead wrong. I'm practically naked!"

The blonde's grin widened. "I know. There's just something I've gotta ask you and I know the perfect place to do it." He suddenly pulled off of the road, taking a hard left straight into the large forest that lined the road.

Tifa's loud gasp almost made him chuckle. "Cloud! What are you doing?"

He smiled but kept his eyes straight ahead as he spoke. "You'll see."

"Cloud this isn't funny! You're driving through the freaking _forest_ right now! We're in the middle of no wher-" But she stopped herself as the car suddenly halted to a stop. Tifa leaned forward and gazed out the front windshield.

"We're here." Cloud opened his car door and stepped out. Tifa took a moment to try to figure thing out before she too stepped out of the car. She walked around to the front of the car, ready to ask Cloud what exactly they were doing when she suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened as she took in the view in front of her.

They were standing on the edge of a cliff, one that was overlooking one of the most beautiful sights Tifa had ever seen. Before her lied The Gold Saucer, a legendary amusement park filled with hundreds of thrilling rides and games. The sky was filled with streaks of reds and oranges as the sun slowly set, the huge amusement park practically glowing from the rays of the sun.

"Not really the greatest view out there. Pretty bad in my opinion actually." Tifa laughed as she turned around to find Cloud leaning against the hood of the car, a soft smile on his lips. His eyes were locked on her. "But it doesn't matter 'cause I've got something better to look at." His voice was low and quiet, practically a whisper. Tifa grinned and walked over to the blonde. He welcomed her by grabbing her waist and pulling her into his bare chest. She looked at him and captured his lips in a long kiss. But her kiss was no ordinary kiss. It wasn't filled with lust -at least not yet- but was actually passionate, something Cloud had never felt from her before.

After they broke away, their eyes met and there was something in her ruby eyes that was more than just lust and dirty desire. A small smile slowly started to form on Cloud's lips the longer he stared at the beauty in front of him. A million thoughts were running frantically through his mind at the moment but one in particular stuck out: Was she falling for him? Or was he just reading into this way too much? There was only one way to find out.

"Tifa." Pausing, he took a few more moments to just stare at her. "I've been meaning to ask you..." He trailed off, suddenly feeling nervous. "Would you... would you go to prom with me?" He looked back to her, anxiously awaiting her answer.

A small grin started to creep onto her face as she just stared into his glowing blue eyes. "Yes. Yes I will Cloud." The widest, stupidest grin crossed Cloud's face as he processed Tifa's words and there was nothing else that he could do besides just lean down and kiss her, long and hard. He could feel her small smile against his lips and he chuckled, loving the feel of her wonderful lips pressed against his.

When her soft hands started running over his practically naked body, desire took over and soon their kiss was deepening. It didn't take long before he was lifting her up, carrying her around to the side of the car. Their lips separated just long enough for Cloud to fling open the car door and toss Tifa inside. Without a moment's hesitation, the brunette was tugging him back down for another kiss, her hands slipping and sliding through his blonde spikes.

When the kiss was finally broken they were both panting, gulping for air. Their eyes met and Tifa smirked.

"It's about time you finally took over. I was getting a little sick of leading. Now take me." Cloud grinned wolfishly and reached for her bathing suit, slowly starting to untie the small bow on her back. As her top fell, he let out a groan at just the sight of her huge breasts. His hands quickly shot to them, slowly massaging both at the same time but that wasn't enough. He wanted to _feel_ them. And with more than just his hands.

Slowly leaning forward, Cloud gently placed his head against her chest, burying it in her wonderful cleavage. Tifa moaned loudly, quite enjoying the feel of his soft spikes tickling her bare chest. Cloud wiggled his face around in her large breasts once more before pulling away, instantly missing the soft, warm feel of them pressed against his face.

Tifa was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling with every inhale and exhale. She looked at the blonde and smirked. "My turn." She reached for the huge bugle in Cloud's pants but he grabbed her wrist and stopped her.

"No. It's my turn. _I'm _gonna pleasure _you_." Tifa laughed, brushing her hand over his crotch one last time.

"Fine. Do whatever you want to me." She layed down on the seat, enjoying the feeling of the soft cushion rubbing against her naked body and glanced up at Cloud. "I'm yours."

The blonde licked his lips and grabbed onto the bottom of Tifa's red suit. He slowly pulled it down her long legs, making sure to take his time. Once it was fully off, he gently tossed it to the side, his eyes never daring to stray from the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Spread your legs." Tifa smirked and did as she was told, slowly spreading her smooth legs. Cloud took a moment to gawk at the beauty before him. Damn was it hot. The way her long legs were sprawled across the back seat of the car, _his_ car. He would _never_ wash this thing again.

"Well don't just sit there and stare at me. Do something. I thought you were the leader. Right, Cloud?" Here voice had become a low, sexy growl.

Cloud grinned. He placed his large hands on her legs and ran them down the insides of her thighs. When he reached her core, he gently parted the folds, instantly feeling how wet she was. She moaned, urging him to continue. Dropping his head, he slowly nudged his tongue in between her wet folds, earning another loud moan from her. He stuck his tongue out and licked her up, tasting her sweet juice. His mouth lapped, suckled and nibbled as he sucked as much of her delicious skin into his mouth as he could. Making small circles around her swollen bud as he sped up his pace of lapping, he would bring her to her climax but slow down just as she was about to release.

"Oh Cloud!" Her breaths sped up and she bucked her hips helplessly against his wet mouth. His torture was too much to take and soon her hands were running gently down his back and slipping into his hair, pushing his head farther into her center. They played ever so gently with the small hairs on the back of his neck as he continued to suck at her hot core. His tongue sped up and soon she was at her climax again but this time he let her release. Her hips writhed and she yelled out his name as she came.

Cloud slowly drew his head away and glanced up at Tifa. She looked gorgeous as she layed there panting. The blonde wiped his face off and greedily licked her delicious liquid off of his fingers. He dropped his head again and placed his lips on Tifa's stomach, trailing hot kisses up her belly and through her cleavage to her neck. His hands were placed on either side of her and he leaned down, gently placing his lips on hers but the kiss quickly became hungry and soon Tifa was tugging at his bathing suit. She pulled it down just enough for his throbbing cock to pop out. It grew two times bigger by just the feel of Tifa's agile fingers dancing over it.

"Tifa..." He trailed off and closed his eyes in satisfaction as she started stroking the entire length, occasionally lightly scratching the underside.

"I want to feel you now Cloud. Hard and deep inside me." There was a devilish look in her eyes, one that she always had, and damn was it the hottest thing in the whole world. She released his cock, making him groan but he placed his hand at her core and spread her folds. She was soaking wet again and Cloud's ego boosted a little. She was dripping wet. All for _him_. God damn.

With his new boost of confidence, Cloud put his cock at her throbbing entrance and gently entered. His pace was slow at first as he teased her, making her moan in aggravation. When he finally fully thrusted inside, her eyes squeezed shut and her back arched, making her hips grind roughly against his. But her moan was full of pleasure when she slowly opened her eyes and stared at the blonde leaning over top of her.

He looked so hot and Tifa couldn't help but run her hands over his toned chest and onto his back where they gently massaged his warm skin. But when his pace increased and the thrusts became rougher, her nails dug into his skin and raked down his back, making light red marks. Moans escaped from both of their mouths with each thrust. Cloud was panting Tifa's name in between thrusts while the brunette was actually trying to get out a sentence.

"Is... that... all... you've... go- Oh! Right there Cloud! Don't... stop!" Tifa interrupted herself when Cloud hit her g-spot, making her go wild. Once he found it, he made sure to thrust even deeper, striving to hit that one spot again.

"Harder. Deeper. Faster Cloud." Ruby eyes met cerulean. Cloud nodded and did as she said, speeding up and thrusting harder. She picked up his rhythm and soon her hips were grinding along with his at a face, steady pace.

Teef... I'm right there."

"Me too." Cloud sped up and put the rest of his energy into the last couple thrusts as he rammed into Tifa, sending them both over the edge. Their eyes stayed locked the whole time as they both came in one, loud, rolling wave of ecstasy. Feeling weaker than ever, Cloud collapsed onto the beauty below him but made sure to support himself enough not to crush her. He dropped his head onto her chest, enjoying the softness of her breasts against his face. She welcomed him by running her hands through his hair, the damp spikes tangling in her fingers. The feel of his sweaty, sticky body pressed against hers comforted her and she let out a sigh of satisfaction.

Cloud smiled against her chest, feeling more content than ever. He started to kiss her breasts but was interrupted when Tifa suddenly gasped and sat up.

"Cloud!"

He sat up too, instantly feeling worried. "What?!" Moving a little more, the blonde felt that he was still inside of Tifa and grinned, realizing exactly why she was so worried.

"Did you-"

"No. I did, but it's not what you think." He pulled out and smiled up at her as she examined his throbbing cock. "I came prepared. Literally." He grinned and she sighed, falling back down against the soft seat. He watched as she closed her eyes before lying back down, letting his head resting comfortably against her heaving chest. Once again her hands ran down through his hair and to his neck. She rubbed it softly and he groaned before starting to kiss her wonderful body again, hoping to not be interrupted this time.

Cloud couldn't help but think that their love-making this time seemed more passionate than before and that excited him. But the look in her eyes as she came was what got him. It almost seemed to be caring, as if she was content with Cloud and _only_ him.

Yeah right, he was probably just over-thinking it. But a small smile still tugged at his lips as he pondered this thought, continuing to plant hot kisses on Tifa's breasts.

Moving up to her neck, he continued to kiss, nibble, and suck on her warm skin as her hands played with the small hairs on his back. Her soft moans made him smile and soon he had moved to her lips, capturing them with his own and giving her a soft kiss. He kissed his way back down her body before settling on her breasts. Dropping his head once again, he let out a sigh of contentment and closed his eyes. Lazily and slowly, her fingers made their way back to his hair and soon they were threading themselves through the soft spikes again.

Cloud sighed once more before finally letting himself fully relax. Tifa's hands softy rubbing his neck put him into a comfortable sleep, a small smile still on his lips.

**Author's note: **I told you guys it would be steamy! How'd I do? Well anyways, this chapter turned out to be more passionate than I had expected... Whatever, hope you still enjoyed it and thanks for reading + reviewing!


	9. Chapter 9: Caught!

******Disclaimer: **I don't own FFVII or anything related to it's awesomness.

**Chapter 9**

Yeah, that was most definitely the best night of Cloud's life. Too bad it had ended so terribly though. Regardless, it was still amazing.

It had been one rough morning. Literally. A hard grip on Cloud's arm had woken him slightly and when he was hauled out of the car and thrown to the ground he was most definitely awake. Groaning, he slowly started to get up, only to be forced back down. Strong hands flipped him onto his back and forced him down as a loud voice barked orders into his ear.

"Put your hands behind your head and don't move!" His hands were forced behind his back and handcuffed together.

By now Cloud was fully awake, a thousands thoughts running through his mind. What the hell was happening? Why was he being forced to the ground? Holy shit he was _naked_! And most importantly: where was Tifa?

"Tifa? Tifa! Ti-" His words immediately cut off when a large volt of electricity pulsed throughout his whole body, making him yell out in pain.

"Shut up and stay down! You think you can just rape an innocent girl and get away with it?!" It was about this time that Cloud heard Tifa's voice.

"Cloud!" He heard her run towards him. "Stop! Get off of him!"

"No ma'am! This man raped you, am I wrong?" The hands roughly shoved the blonde's head into the dirt.

"No! He didn't rape me! Last night we were..." He listened as Tifa trailed off and pictured her flushed face as she said this.

"So you're telling me that this boy _didn't_ force himself on you?"

"No! God no!"

"Then why did I find him lying on top of you, both of you naked?"

"Because last night we umm.. did it and then he kind of fell asleep on top of me..." Cloud could practically taste the awkwardness in the air.

"Oh... well if you're telling the truth then I guess there's no reason to be holding this boy down huh?" The grip suddenly loosened on Cloud's wrists and the weight was slowly lifted off of his back. Cloud let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes. "Sorry 'bout this whole mix up. But you kids shouldn't be out here in the first place, there's no excuse for that."

"We're sorry officer." Cloud could just picture Tifa's "innocent" smile on her face as she said this. He smirked and continued to lay on his stomach as he listened to the officer's footsteps slowly fade away.

Only a few moments went by before Cloud felt a pair of soft hands on his back and someone was rolling him over.

"Cloud!" Rolling onto his back, the blonde found Tifa standing over him with a worried look on her face. She bent down and gently lowered herself onto his stomach, her knees placed on either side of him. "Are you ok?" Her hands ran smoothly up and down his toned chest as she tried to comfort him.

The blonde nodded and grasped her waist, running his hands up and down her sides. He found her to be wearing a small yellow sun dress. In the meantime, his eyes ran up and down her body and he soon realized that she wasn't wearing anything underneath that small dress. Oh god.

She shifted slightly and Cloud groaned, feeling his erection thrust upwards. With no underwear on, he could easily feel her bare pussy rubbing against his stomach.

"Am I hurting you?" Considering she was sitting on top of Cloud, Tifa started to get up but the blonde yanked her back down.

"Pain isn't always a bad thing you know." A small grin crept onto the brunette's face and she bit her lower lip seductively.

When she leaned down to kiss him, his member shot straight up and rubbed against her now exposed ass, sliding right in between the slightly parted cheeks. He moaned into her mouth, making her smirk against his lips.

Their lips still pressed together, Tifa murmured against his mouth in a low whisper, "You like that? You like the feel of my tight ass rubbing against your hard cock?" Shit. Cloud was almost at his peak just by hearing those words whispered against his lips.

He nodded. Eyes squeezed shut, he hissed through clenched teeth, "Tifa, please." She laughed quietly before slowly raising her hips off of his stomach. He groaned, already missing the feel of her sweet body pressed against his but that groan was quickly cut off by a gasp. She gently placed her hands on his heaving chest to get her balance before slowly and oh-so teasingly lowering her tight ass onto his rock-hard co-

Cloud shook his head, trying to get his mind out of that dirty little place it liked to wonder to when he thinks about the gorgeous brunette.

Ok so maybe that last part didn't happen but he did at least get to feel his hard member rub up against her shapely rear. Tifa's beautiful ass was a delicacy that Cloud rarely got to touch, making it all the more desirable to fantasize about. Although thinking about it in class maybe wasn't the best time.

Feeling his pants tighten, Cloud looked around cautiously before glancing at the clock.

9:27. Damn, why did this class have to go so slow? The blonde was just about to let himself drift back to his dirty fantasies when he suddenly remembered something. He whipped his head back to the clock. 9:28. Shit! He was supposed to meet her 8 minutes ago!

Frantically throwing his hand into the air, Cloud waited for the teacher to turn around. When he finally did, he pretended to not notice the blonde's hand frantically waving around in the air. Eventually though, his eyes lazily dragged to Cloud.

"What is it Strife?" He sighed, obviously annoyed by Cloud's impatient behavior.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

There was a long pause as the teacher eyed him from head to toe. "Fine." He sighed. "Hurry up." Cloud nodded, stood up and headed for the door. Once in the hallway, he wasted no time and immediately headed for his destination, walking at a quick pace as he was already late. He knew exactly where her locker was and was there in no time. His pace slowed as he approached the locker and looked around for her but she was nowhere in sight.

Cloud searched the area once more before finally dropping his head in defeat. "Dammit, I was too late."

"Looking for someone?" Soft hands ran slowly down his back and stopped at his waist. Slightly moving south, they paused on his butt before giving it a soft squeeze. They continued to caress his hips and waist before slipping around to his crotch, gently brushing over the now obvious bulge in his pants. Dipping just below the waistband of his pants, both hands briefly slipped under his boxers and tangled in the blonde curls. A soft moan escaped from Cloud's lips and he turned around, his blue eyes meeting with ruby ones.

"Goddamn..." Cloud's eyes roamed hungrily over the beauty in front of him. Tifa was wearing a low-cut v-neck shirt, the v cutting deeply into her chest allowing Cloud a good look at her beautiful cleavage. The shirt being too small, stopped a little above her belly button and the creamy skin of her stomach shown before her black shorts started. "Ohhh..." Cloud exhaled shakily, his eyes still glued on the brunette. No matter how many times her saw her, she _always_ managed to take his breath away.

"You don't look half bad yourself." Tifa smirked and eyed the blonde. "I love those baggy jeans." She reached for them, placed her hands on his waist and slowly moved to his butt. "They make your ass look hot." Giving both cheeks a squeeze, she leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. When the kiss broke, Tifa wasted no time and soon her hands were under his black t-shirt, running smoothly up and down his toned chest. His every muscle twitched under her delicate touch and soon he was moaning softly again.

"Teef..." Cloud gripped the brunette's lower back with one hand and pulled her close. When their lips met he couldn't hold back anymore and soon his tongue was swirling around in her mouth. Somewhere in the middle of their delicious kiss, Tifa's hands had been removed from his chest and were now gripping his neck, pulling him down to deepen the kiss. She moaned when his lips slowly made their way along her jawline and down her neck.

"Oh Cloud..." Her hands slipped into his blonde spikes where they ruffled and tangled in the soft hair. Cloud's lips continued to make their way down her neck and then suddenly they were on her chest, trailing hot kisses into her cleavage. Her moans were gradually getting louder, her breaths faster as she pressed his head farther into her chest. Cloud took this as his opportunity to reach for her rear. His hands carefully ran down her hips and slowly made their way to her ass. Oh he was so close, just a few more inches. His manhood was straining against his tight pants and he just couldn't take it anymore. His fingertips were right there, just about to brush over her shapely ass-

"Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockheart to the Principal's Office." The loudspeaker boomed throughout the whole school. Cloud quickly pulled his head away from Tifa's large breasts and met her eyes.

"Oh Shit. Did we really just do that in the hallway?" Noticing his hands were still on her sweet ass, he reluctantly pulled them away, promising himself that he'd finish that later.

"You think they saw us?" Tifa's face was flushed red, her lower lip puckered and swollen from their previous kiss. Damn she looked hot and Cloud was tempted to lean in and capture her lips in another wet kiss.

"I hope not." His eyes were wide as he looked around nervously. "C'mon, we've gotta go. Someone's expecting us." Cloud grabbed Tifa's hand but she pulled away.

"Are you kidding me? No way in _hell_ am I going down there!" The brunette turned around and started walking away, her pace fast and frantic.

"Tifa!" Cloud ran after her and grabbed her waist, spinning her around. "Where are you gonna go? You can't just hide! We're in a freaking school!"

"I don't know but I'm _not_ going down there." She pointed in the direction of the principal's office.

"Tifa please, I need you." His blue eyes were pleading and for some reason _very_ persuasive.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine. But only 'cause you look so hot today."

"Thanks Teef." Cloud leaned in and planted a small kiss on her cheek. "Let's go." Taking her hand in his, he led her down the halls. When they reached the principal's office, the door was already open, practically inviting them to go inside and face their fate. Except it wasn't inviting. At all.

The two exchanged looks and Cloud released Tifa's hand before stepping inside, the brunette cautiously following him. When they entered, Principal Shinra was already sitting in his large chair, his hands folded neatly on the desk in front of him.

"Have a seat." His eyes were sharp and stern. The two hesitantly sat down, their eyes staying locked on the fat man in front of them. Tifa crossed one leg over the other, trying to look dainty while Cloud just sat in his chair, his foot tapping nervously as he glanced around the small office. "Well then, let's get down to business. I've been getting numerous complaints from your teachers that you two have been missing an extensive amount of class time. Is there a reason for this?" Mr. Shinra eyed the two suspiciously, obviously catching on to what they were doing. Noticing the Principal's long stares, Tifa glanced over at Cloud and it became blatantly obvious as to why his stares were so questioning.

Cloud's hair was a mess, the blonde spikes ruffled to no end. The bulge in his pants was huge, straining against his baggy pants so tightly they looked like they were about to rip at the seam. Tifa would've smirked at how aroused the blonde already was, that is if the situation weren't so tense. He noticed her stare and looked down at himself, remembering the bulge in his pants. He folded his hands and placed them in his lap, awkwardly trying to cover up his erection. A light blush settled on his cheeks and that blush only darkened when he glanced over at Tifa.

She didn't look any better than him. Probably worse actually. Her lips were red and swollen. Light red blotches covered her neck and chest but most were down lower, extending into her cleavage. Tifa's face flushed when she spotted Cloud's wide-eyed stare directed straight at her chest. She looked back at the Principal and noticed his eyes were glued on her neck, staring at the same thing. She looked away nervously, quickly pulling her shirt up a little higher on her chest.

"So... is there any reason for your frequent absence from class?" He stared at Tifa, forcing her to cautiously glance back at him as he waited for her answer.

"I umm, have a bladder problem." Shinra's eyes narrowed to slits as he contemplated whether or not to argue with her answer. Finally he sighed and shifted his gaze to Cloud.

The blonde's face flushed further and he cleared his throat. "I have uhh... asthma." Tifa almost laughed. Shinra was not amused.

"And that prevents you from attending class _how_?"

"Well see, I need to go to my locker, o-or the bathroom to uhh, get my inhaler. And then I have to use it or else I uhh, you know-"

"Ok. That's enough." Shirna shot the blonde one more glare before rolling his eyes and sighing. He closed his eyes and placed a finger to his temple, rubbing it slowly. "The point is, this behavior isn't acceptable anymore. You both have a detention. Tonight. 8 o'clock. Don't be late." His eyes shot open and he glared at both of them. "And _no ditching_." Tifa's mouth dropped open and she was about to protest when she decided it'd be better to just keep her mouth shut. She closed it and nodded. "What about you Strife?" Two sets of eyes shot to Cloud, waiting for his answer.

He glanced at Tifa and then back to Shinra. Finally, he nodded.

"Good. Now get back to class. Both of you. I don't want to hear of this little problem anymore." The two stood up and exited the office, not daring to look back. Once in the hallway, Tifa slammed her fist against a nearby locker, cursing under her breath.

"Dammit! Why'd he have to give us a detention? What the hell is my dad gonna say? I've never even gotten in trouble and now I have a detention? He's gonna be pissed!" She slammed her head against the locker.

"Tifa..." He started to reach for her shoulder but she turned around, a furious expression on her beautiful face. Damn, she was hot when she was mad.

"What Cloud? What? Don't act like this isn't partly _your_ fault too!" She glared at him but when his cerulean eyes met hers, her rage instantly dropped. Tifa had never seen him look so sad before.

"Sorry Teef, you're right. I just get kinda... carried away when I'm with you." He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. "I mean, it's not your fault that you're extremely hot and that you turn me on so incredibly much by just the sight of you." How did he manage to look both sad _and_ sexy at the same time?

Tifa smiled slightly and sighed. "No, you're right, it's not your fault. It's mine. _I_ was the one who started all of this in the first place."

"Yeah, and that was the best day of my entire freaking life." Cloud grabbed Tifa by the waist and pulled her close. "And I don't regret one second of it." With that he pressed his lips against hers. After breaking the kiss, she slipped one hand under his shirt and ran it all of the way up his chest and then back down again. When she pulled away, Cloud groaned, wanting to feel more.

"See you in detention tonight." Just the way she said it had Cloud excited for their punishment. Hot damn, punishment?

The idea of Tifa _punishing_ him had him practically drooling.

**Author's note: **I know, a pretty pointless chapter but I just felt like I hadn't done a chapter where they were at school in a while. Anyways, hope you guys liked it even if it was stupid! The next one will be detention and trust me, it won't be boring... Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	10. Chapter 10: Detention

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything from this awesome game. Square does though...

**Chapter 10**

Cloud peered through the small window on the door, wondering if this was the right room. Finally, he decided it was and entered, immediately looking around. A few kids were already inside, seated in the back of the class.

Being the good student he was, Cloud had showed up about 5 minutes early to detention. He scanned the room and picked out a seat that he liked - in the back let corner of the room, as far away as possible from the teachers desk. As he made his way to the seat he wondered to himself who the teacher watching the class was going to be. The fact that there were only about 3 other students in the whole class had him thinking that maybe this detention wouldn't be too bad. Maybe even enjoyable once Tifa showed up.

But all of those thoughts went to hell when Cloud laid eyes on the next person who walked in.

"This isn't a hard job! Just get 'em and meet me out back afterward for the exchange. I promise nothing will go wrong if you just trust m-" Reno stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes landed on Cloud, a grin forming on his lips. "Yeah, yeah, I've gotta go. I'll talk to ya later." With that he flipped the phone shut. "Well, well, look who it is! Look Rude!" The ginger stepped to the side to reveal a taller man standing behind him. Rude.

Now Rude wasn't that bad of a guy- not nearly as bad as the disgusting red-head- but Cloud couldn't help but feel a little intimidated in his presence. With his huge height and those dark glasses covering his eyes, you couldn't help but get the creeps around him. His short, black hair was already to starting to bald on his head and his extremely low voice made everyone question his actual age. Besides his friendship with Reno, he wasn't too bad of a guy.

"It's blondie!" Reno's grin widened as he strolled over to the blonde. Cloud's glare didn't seem to effect him as he continued walking towards him, a mischievous smile plastered on his face. Rude followed silently and when the red-head sat down, he sat directly behind him. Unfortunately, he sat down right next to Cloud.

"No." Cloud started to stand up but was interrupted when the door to the class flew open and in walked Cid Highwind.

_"Great,"_ Thought Cloud._ "This is gonna be the teacher?" _Cid Highwind was the a so-called teacher who taught Mechanics in their school. He always reeked of cigarets and alcohol, making him all the more unappealing. Not to mention he cursed like a sailor.

"Sit yer ass down boy!" Cid walked in and immediately pointed to Cloud. The blonde reluctantly sat down, not daring to look at Reno. Cid walked over to the desk in the front of the room and sat down, trying to get comfortable in the big chair. Reno took this as his opportunity to lean over the side of his desk, getting as close to the pouting blonde as he could.

"Hey spiky, didn't expect to see you here." Cloud could see the small smirk on the red-head's lips out of the corner of his eye. "How'd you get in trouble anyways? Someone catch you jerking-off in the bathroom?" His jaw clenched making the ginger chuckle quietly. "Better yet, someone find you and that babe banging in the bathroom?" Cloud's face flushed and he looked away. Seeing his reaction, Reno smirked and continued.

"Speaking of that, where is that hottie?"

"Shut up," Cloud muttered under his breath, not daring to look over at the annoying ginger.

"I know she's supposed to be here. After all, _both_ of your names were called over the loudspeaker." When the blonde refused to look over at him, Reno pressed on, still not satisfied with the reaction he was getting. "Fine, if you're not gonna do anything than _I_ will. What's her number Cloudy boy?" A wicked grin crossed his face as he whipped out his cell phone. "I'm sure she takes booty calls."

That was it. Cloud turned to Reno, practically fuming. "Shut the fu-"

"Hey! Watch yer language boy! No need to be screamin' like tha-" But Cid was interrupted when the door to the room suddenly swung open.

All eyes immediately shot to the door as they waited for the person to enter. No one was disappointed when they saw who it was.

Tifa strut in and the class instantly became silent. Wearing what she had been earlier today, she still looked sexy as hell and Cloud couldn't help but grin when he saw her. She took a few steps into the room before stopping and looking around.

A low whistle sound and everyone's attention was drawn to the ginger. "Wow babe, I like the outfit. Although I'd prefer to see it off." Reno shot her a toothy grin. His arm was draped over the chair behind him, hanging loosely as he eyed the sexy brunette from head to toe.

Cloud whipped his head around to glare at the red-head. "You're disgusting." Shooting daggers at Reno didn't seem to phase him as his grin only spread wider when he heard these words.

He threw his head back and laughed quietly before looking back at Cloud. "Oh, don't pretend you weren't thinkin' the same thing blondie." He opened his mouth to say more but Cid cut him off.

"Shut up boy." He gave Reno a stern look. "And you," He pointed at Tifa, giving her the same look. "Sit down."

"Anywhere?"

"Sure, what the hell? Just don't be interruptin' this class no more, hear me?" She nodded at him before directing her attention back to the class in front of her. She scanned the room until finally spotting what she was looking for. Her ruby eyes instantly lit up as they met with cerulean.

Eyes locked on Cloud, she made her way over to him, giving him a small wink as she did. His mouth was slightly agape as he grinned back at her, mesmerized by her beauty. A loud exhale came from somewhere to the right of him and he turned his eyes to meet with Reno. He was staring at Tifa, licking his lips in a way that made Cloud's blood boil. Noticing that the blonde's eyes were locked on him, he mischievously brought two fingers to his mouth, spread them apart and stuck his tongue through them.

As Reno continued to lap disgustingly, a low growl erupted from somewhere in Cloud's chest. He was just about to reach over and rip those stupid red spikes right off of the ginger's head when a soft hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Don't let him get to you. I came here for _you_." Tifa's mouth was right next to his ear as she whispered this, blowing hot air against his skin. Her tongue ran lazily down the edge of his ear, almost making him moan out loud. When she stood up and walked to sit down directly behind him, Cloud immediately missed feeling her hot mouth next to his ear.

His eyes were still locked on Reno and he watched with pleasure as the red-head's mischievous attitude instantly dropped after observing this. Cloud almost grinned when the ginger's eyes squinted and his mouth turned to a frown upon watching Tifa run her hand seductively through his blonde spikes before completely sitting down.

Reno grunted and looked away, blowing a red spike out of his eyes. While the huffing ginger was throwing a small hissy fit, Rude continued to stare at Tifa.

"Hey Tifa." The tall man sounded nervous.

"Hi Rude." The brunette looked at him, shooting a dazzling smile his way. His glasses slipped down to reveal his eyes, wide and lovestruck and for the first time Cloud thought he saw the smallest hint of a smile form on his lips. Everyone knew that Rude had a huge crush on Tifa so it was no surprise when he continued to stare at her for a while longer until Cid's voice finally snapped him out of his daze.

"Alright _children_, listen up!" Rude pushed his glasses back up and looked away quickly, trying to hide the light blush that had settled over his face. Damn, even though Cloud had seen a _lot _more of Tifa than he had, the blonde still acted like Rude, all flustered and stuff every time he laid eyes on the gorgeous brunette. But how could you blame him? What _wasn't_ to stare at?

"The first rule is there's no talking! I don't wanna hear one word from any of ya! Hear me?" Only half of the class nodded but Cid barely noticed. "Also, no gettin' up unless I tell ya it's ok. Good?" He didn't even wait for an answer before continuing. "And finally, keep your hands to yourself. Got it?" Cloud nodded and heard Tifa laugh almost silently behind him. Cid scanned the room once more, giving each and every kid a stern look. "Good. Now do some homework or somethin'. Just don't be botherin' me while I'm tryin' to work." With that he leaned back in his chair and pulled out a magazine.

Seeing that he was in the clear, Cloud slouched back against his seat, relaxing his shoulders and closing his eyes. It had only been a few seconds before he heard the sound of something falling onto the desk in front of him. Lazily opening his eyes, the blonde looked down to find a piece of paper resting in the center of his desk. He glanced up at Cid before reaching down and picking up the small slip.

It was folded up and as Cloud cautiously opened it he instantly recognized the blue pen and familiar handwriting.

"Don't follow me." Just as the blonde was trying to figure out what that meant, Tifa suddenly stood up behind him.

Cid raised his eyes from the magazine. "The hell you think you're doin'? Didn't I tell ya to stay seated?"

"Yes, but I have to use the restroom. May I?" Goddamn, she could sound so innocent at times and so naughty at others.

Cid's brows furrowed. "Fine. Just hurry up." He let out a sigh before getting back to his magazine. Cloud watched as Tifa walked past him and to the door. As soon as she had disappeared, Reno leaned over, getting right in the blonde's ear.

"Aren't you gonna follow her?" Cloud was tempted to shove the note in the ginger's face, but decided not to as that would probably only provoke him further. Instead, he kept his eyes trained straight ahead, locked on the door. "Come on blondie... I bet she's in there waitin' for ya, those big, long legs already spread for ya." Fists balled and teeth clenched, Cloud still didn't give in to the persistent red-head. "No? Fine, if you're not gonna go, I will. I'll bang her good and hard." Reno leaned even closer to the blonde, a wide smirk on his face. "Just how she likes it."

A growl escaped from Cloud's clenched teeth and he turned to the smirking ginger with fury in his eyes but the door opened quietly, stopping the blonde from doing anything stupid. Again.

_"Why does this always happen?" _Cloud thought, a little irritated at the bad timing. But all thoughts fled from his mind when Tifa walked in, brushed past him and slyly dropped something into his lap. As he slowly looked down to his lap and examined the mysterious object, his brows furrowed. But everything became crystal clear when he reached down and grabbed it, instantly feeling how silky it was. Black and lacy, Cloud soon discovered what it was. Tifa's panties. In his lap. _Not_ on her body. His pants tightened at this realization and he suppressed a groan.

"Oops, I must've dropped those." Tifa's whisper was barely audible, her small chuckle sending a shiver down his spine as she retreated back into her seat. Cloud glanced over at Reno and found him staring wide-eyed at the small, back object in his lap. Rude was doing the same. When the ginger's eyes met with Cloud's he shot him an evil glare before stealthy flicking him off. Cerulean eyes narrowed to slits when he saw this but a hand on his back helped to relax him.

Reno's eyes flicked to the hand massaging Cloud's back and he grunted, obviously jealous of all the attention the blonde was getting. A small chuckle came from behind him and Cloud pictured Tifa's sexy smirk as she continued to rub his back and neck. She knew how much this was irritating the already angry red-head and soon her hand was on Cloud's neck, slipping smoothly into his hair.

His breathing began to speed up and just as it was getting good, a loud 'snap' had Cloud sitting up and Tifa's hand retreating from his blonde spikes. Everyone straightened up and directed their attention to the front of the room where Cid was sitting impatiently. He squirmed around in his seat before looking up at the class, a bored look on his face.

"So..." He trailed off and scanned the room. "I finished all my work and now I've got nothin' to do." Cloud looked at the magazine lying on his desk. Yeah, he sure finished all of his _work_. "So I was thinkin' maybe we could wrap this up a lil' early." Cid pushed away from his desk and stood up. "I'm goin' home but don't you tell anybody I let ya get out early, alright? I don't wanna have to do this again anytime soon so just be keepin' yer mouths shut." He looked around the room once more before heading for the door. And then just like that, he was gone.

Cloud looked around, puzzled by what the heck just happened. A few kids were still asleep and he was tempted to wake them up but decided not to. Instead, he turned around to look at Tifa, someone he had been desperately missing for most of detention. She smiled at him and he grinned back. But when she opened her mouth to speak, a loud, obnoxious voice interrupted her.

"Hey babe." Tifa turned her eyes to Reno. He once again had a wide smirk on his face. "Whaddaya say you come home with me? I've missed you ya know." He wiggled his eyebrows at her but her face remained annoyed and unamused.

"Hey _babe_, the only person I'm going home with tonight will be this guy." Tifa suddenly stood up and before Cloud knew what was happening she was leaning over the side of his desk, her lips pressed firmly against his. Knowing that Reno's eyes were probably still locked on them, Cloud pulled Tifa down into his lap. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her hands around his neck to deepen the kiss. When they finally broke apart, they were both breathing heavily, making the ginger all the more irritated.

"Get a room." Reno ran a hand through his hair, putting on his best disgusted face even though he was clearly jealous.

"Oh we will." Cloud smirked at the ginger. "But before we go," He paused and reached into his back pocket, pulling out something black and silky. Leaning forward, he dropped the object into Reno's lap and grinned. "You can keep this as a souvenir." The red-head's face flushed a million different shades of red as he stared at the brunette's black panties in his lap, not daring to touch them. He'd do that later.

Tifa smirked upon seeing his face. "I won't be needing them tonight anyways." With that she turned around and grinned at Cloud. "C'mon, let's go home. _Together_." His heart jumped at that word. _Together_. He still got excited every damn time!

The sexy brunette grabbed the waistband of his baggy jeans and led him out of the classroom. Before completely exiting the room, Cloud threw one more glance over his shoulder and spotted Reno still seated, his face redder than a beat from anger or embarrassment, Cloud didn't know. And honestly, he didn't care. He had better things to think about.

**Author's note: **Sorry if this chapter was kinda stupid, I haven't had much time to write recently. Tell me if you guys want the next chapter to be when these two go home together, cause I'm contemplating whether or not to do that. Also tell me if there's any mistakes in this one, it was kinda rushed. Sorry for them in advance. Thanks for reading and reviewing! This story is (almost) coming to a close! Just a few more chapters!


	11. Chapter 11: Cloud's House

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I don't own Final Fantasy VII.

**Chapter 11**

Tifa tugged Cloud out of the school, leading him straight to her car. When they reached her car, Cloud slowed down.

"Teef wait," He scratched his head as he looked at the brunette, the slightly disappointed look on her gorgeous face killing him

"What?" She took a step closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Something wrong?" One hand slowly trailed down his chest.

"No." He shot her a reassuring smile. "It's just that I drove my own car." He leaned down to kiss her but her lips were unenthusiastic, responding lazily to his. When he pulled away and examined her face, she avoided his eyes.

"Oh. Well then... I guess I'll see you at school on Monday." Her hands unwrapped themselves from around his neck and fell to her sides.

"No!" Tifa suddenly looked up at the blonde, an alarmed look on her face. "We don't have to wait until then. No one's home at my house so if you wanna come over we can uhh-"

"Fool around?" She asked, a small grin forming on her mouth. Biting her lower lip, she slid her hands under Cloud's shirt and up his chest. Her warm hands felt heavenly against his suddenly cold skin. And when she put her lips next to his ear, he practically shuddered. "I'll follow you there."

She pulled back and he nodded, his eyes never leaving her face. When she turned around, Cloud found his eyes still glued on her, particularly her butt as she climbed into her car. He groaned at the sight and turned to walk to his own car.

So _his_ house huh? This should be fun.

Cloud pulled into his driveway and noted his dark house. With not a single light on, he was relived to find it completely empty. Stepping out of the car, he looked around and as if on que, a small red sport car pulled into his driveway. The engine cut, door opened and out stepped Tifa. Cloud's face instantly lit up when she made eye contact with him, a sexy smirk on her lips.

"Nice house." Tifa looked at it as she slowly walked toward Cloud. "Give me a tour?" By now she was practically on top of him, her hands already making their way to his hair.

"Y-yeah." She pulled him down into a hard kiss, one that made his whole body tingle in anticipation for what was to come. When he broke the kiss for oxygen, Tifa's hands were already running down his neck and to his chest where they rested comfortably.

"What are we waiting for?" The blonde grinned and grabbed her waist, leading her into the dark house.

They entered and Cloud turned on a light as he dropped his keys on the counter. "Well this is it. The kitchen at least." He laughed lightly and looked at the brunette. "Come on, I'll show you around."

The tour consisted of Cloud leading Tifa around his house -very quickly- and briefly motioning to a room, telling her what it was. But of course she wasn't satisfied with that. Oh no, she had to drag it out, ask a million questions about each room and then look at the blonde, pretending like she actually cared.

Tifa thought it was adorable, the way Cloud got more anxious by the second. So she tried to drag it out just to torture him, as she knew exactly what was on his mind every waking minute. They were alone, in his house with _no one_ else home. There was only _one_ thing on his mind. Every touch Tifa placed on him had his pants tightening and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"And this is my bathroom." He motioned to it and looked at Tifa, waiting for her next silly question.

"Yeah?" She glanced at him and grinned. "Do you shower in here Cloud?" Her voice had a hint of mischief in it.

"Yeah." He blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. Tifa bit her lip and laughed quietly.

"You'll have to show it to me some time." Damn! Cloud silently cursed her for always having a sexy little remark ready. They never failed to make him harder than he already was.

"I'll be sure to." Cloud's mouth was dry as he just stared at the beauty in front of him.

"I can't wait." Tifa smiled at him but once again his eyes were distracted by something else. Her shirt had slipped off of her shoulder, revealing more smooth skin to stare at. The fact that she hadn't even noticed was even more arousing and Cloud continued to stare, completely lost in thought of how her warm skin would feel in his mouth right about now. Her hand on his torso finally snapped him out of his pleasant daze.

"Oh uhh, yeah." He looked back to her face and blushed. "There's only one more room. It's uh, upstairs." With that Cloud turned around and led Tifa up a narrow flight of stairs into the attic. There was a door at the top and when he reached it, he opened it and motioned inside. "This is my room."

He gestured for Tifa to enter and she did, brushing past him in the sexiest way possible. Or maybe that's just what his mind thought. She walked in and he followed close behind, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, this is it." Cloud watched carefully as Tifa looked around the small room. It was pretty bland, with white walls, soft, tan carpet covering the whole floor and a fairly large bed in the corner pressed against the wall. With only 2 windows, the room was pretty dark. Cloud turned on a light and continued to watch the brunette study his room.

"Not the most interesting room I've ever seen... but I like it." Tifa grinned at the blonde and walked over to his bed, sitting down on it. She sighed contently and layed back, propping herself up against the back of his bed, her head resting against the headboard. "Soft bed." Tifa looked at Cloud who was watching her hungrily. "I could get used to it."

Oh god, he just couldn't take it anymore. In a matter of seconds he was on top of the sexy brunette, kissing her furiously. On all fours, kneeling on his bed with Tifa below him, Cloud brought his hand to her face and cradled it, softly caressing her skin. She smiled against his lips and he closed his eyes, letting himself get carried away the wonderful kiss. When her hand slipped into his hair and gently stroked the side of his head, he couldn't help but moan.

Cloud broke the kiss, but not for long. As soon as he caught his breath, his mouth had moved to her neck, already suckling her warm skin. Tifa turned her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck and chest. Cloud continued to nibble and suck at every square inch of her delicious skin that he could reach. But soon her small shirt got in the way, preventing him from reaching any farther. There wouldn't be any of that now.

Yanking the shirt up and over her head had her breaths speeding up and when Cloud heard this, he immediately went to work on her chest. Her moans were priceless as he continued to kiss her chest, but once again something was in his way. Cloud reached to rip her bra off when a hand on his crotch stopped him. A loud groan escaped him and he looked up to see Tifa smirking at him.

"It looked like it needed a little attention." She brushed over the large bulge before reaching for the zipper but this time Cloud stopped her.

"No. Haven't you learned by now? I pleasure you first."

"You're so hot when you take charge." Tifa smiled at him and brought her hand to his face. Her thumb rubbed the side of his face and she watched with interest as Cloud went to work on her bra. After a few seconds of fumbling, he finally slipped the satin bra off of her body and just stared at her now exposed chest.

"You never get old." His glowing blue eyes shot to her face. "You're gorgeous Tifa." She laughed and ran her other hand up his body and to his face. His expression was completely serious as he just stared at Tifa's beautiful features. She continued to cradle his large face before placing both hands on the bottom of his shirt, starting to gently pull it up his body. He quickly caught on and soon his hands were on hers, tugging the black material over his head. Her eyes finally broke away from his when she looked at his chest, admiring his perfectly toned body.

Tifa didn't have much more time to stare before she was closing her eyes and moaning loudly again. Cloud's face was in her cleavage, his hot mouth already sucking on her large breasts. With his hands and knees on either side of her and his head buried in her cleavage, his bare back was exposed and Tifa couldn't help but run her hands over his shoulder blades and to his upper back.

When he grazed her erect nipple with his teeth, her head was flying back, her nails digging into his skin. Moving to the other breast, Cloud did the same thing making Tifa moan loudly and throw her hands into his hair.

"Oh Cloud!" The brunette writhed beneath him, her fingers frantically raking through his blonde spikes. He sucked her nipple into his mouth once more before pulling away and looking into her face.

God she looked beautiful. At this very moment it occurred to Cloud that maybe there was more than just lust in this relationship. At least from his point of view there was. This thought had him grinning and soon he was leaning forward, capturing Tifa's lips in another deep kiss. He groaned loudly when he felt her agile fingers dancing over the bulge in his pants again. Pulling away, Cloud looked down to find both of Tifa's hands unbuttoning his baggy jeans. When he glanced up at her, he found her eyes to be locked on his crotch as she continued to tug at the hem. Ruby eyes glanced up to his face and she grinned.

"Your pants looked like they were about to rip. That must be uncomfortable huh?" Her voice was sarcastically sexy. "Lemme just fix that for you."

Relief flooded throughout Cloud's body when he felt his hard member finally pop out of his dangerously tight pants. That relief soon turned into pleasure when he felt Tifa's soft fingers grip his manhood. His head fell helplessly into the nape of her neck where he moaned softly against her warm skin.

"Teef..." His voice was breathy. Tifa did something amazing with her fingers and Cloud almost collapsed. His kneels buckled and arms almost gave out, making it impossible to keep himself up. But he did.

Tifa laughed at his helplessness and ran one hand up his back and to his neck. With one hand stroking his entire length and the other massaging his neck, Cloud practically died right then and there. Continuing to rest his head in Tifa's neck, he closed his eyes and moaned loudly when he felt his manhood swell up and soon he was at his climax. Tifa milked the last of his seed out of him before finally pulling her hand away from his throbbing cock.

Cloud slowly lifted his head from her neck, panting heavily. A hand in his hair had him looking up. Tifa was staring at him, a soft smile on her lips. He grinned stupidly back at her as she continued to run her fingers through the damp spikes on his head.

"Are those in the way?" Tifa's eyes shot to his lower half. He dropped his head and observed the red and white boxers hanging lowly on his hips, his large member sticking out of the top.

"Maybe a little. But that's not important." Cerulean eyes ran up the brunette's beautiful body and stopped at her waist. "_These_ are in the way." Cloud flashed his eyes up at Tifa with a cute grin on his lips, making her smile and bite her lip.

"Well don't let them stop you. You know what to do." That was all he needed to hear. The blonde lifted one hand from the bed and gently placed it on Tifa's shorts. While his other arm strained to support him, his fingers got to work on the small button. Once it was undone he moved to the zipper and slowly unzipped it.

In the most teasing way possible, Cloud shimmed the small, black shorts down her long legs and carelessly threw them to a corner of his room. They'd find those later. Maybe.

He looked back up and was slightly surprised with what he found. Instead of the usual sexy, black panties, he found nothing. Cloud frowned when he remembered a certain fuming red-head sitting still as a statue, satin panties in his lap. He didn't think that disgusting ginger deserved such a wonderful luxury, as he put it.

Tifa noticed the grimace on his face. Her soft hand brushed the side of his face, reminding him that the most gorgeous girl in the world was lying _naked_ beneath him, anxiously awaiting his intoxicating touch.

"Cloud?" He looked down at her, his expression instantly softening. "Is something wron-" Her own loud moan cut her off.

The blonde's head was on her stomach trailing hot kisses up and down her body. He moved down to her legs and kissed his way up to her inner thighs. Tifa started to spread her smooth legs when a hand on her waist stopped her. Before she knew what was happening, she was being yanked down from her previously propped up position and thrown onto her back.

With his large hands placed on her hips, Cloud swiftly flipped the brunette over so that she was lying flat on her stomach. Upon admiring her beautiful backside, he ran a finger down her back, tracing the delicious arch of her lower back. But that wasn't the main attraction.

The blonde leaned down and placed his lips on her upper back. Her soft sigh of contentment encouraged him to continue and soon he was making his way down her back, trailing wet kisses the whole way. When he reached her rear he didn't hesitate as his lips placed a soft, yet hungry kiss on each cheek. Her soft gasp had his boxers straining again.

"Mmm..." Tifa bit her lip, trying to contain her soft moans. Folding her arms, she placed them under her head and let herself relax completely, allowing Cloud to do whatever he wanted with her. And damn was he doing a fantastic job.

Cloud glanced up at Tifa and spread her sweet cheeks, watching her reaction carefully. Even though only half of her gorgeous face was visible, he could still see the small grin on her mouth as she bit her lower lip.

Leaning down, Cloud dropped his head and pressed it against her ass, flicking his tongue in between her cheeks. Her pleasure was obvious, the way her breaths sped up every time the blonde's tongue slipped along her delicious crack. He moved to a cheek and gently kissed it before nibbling at the soft skin. Tifa gasped and arched her back, pressing her ass firmly against Cloud's mouth.

He grinned and ran his tongue down her crack once more before kissing his way back up her back. Reaching her neck, he kissed it softly and moved to her ear. He sucked and nibbled at the lobe, making her moan softly.

"You ready?" Cloud watched as she lazily opened her eyes. Rolling onto her back, Tifa locked eyes with the blonde and brought a hand to his neck. He felt himself being pulled into a deep kiss and before he knew it, _he_ was on his back with Tifa leaning over him teasingly.

"The question is are _you_ ready?" The brunette smirked and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. His arms seemed to be glued to his sides as he just layed there and watched Tifa slowly pull his boxers off. She placed her hands on his chest to gain her balance, raised her hips up and hovered over his member.

Cloud watched with appreciative eyes as Tifa slowly slid down onto his hard cock. A loud moan escaped from both of their mouths as they just sat there, still as can be. Cloud shifted slightly and Tifa gasped loudly, falling forward but catching herself on his sturdy chest.

"I'm sorry Teef. Are you ok?" She slowly raised her head and looked at him. Flipping her bangs out of her face, Tifa smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm ready."

"You sure? I don't want you to get hurt Tif-" But she had already started to move, grinding her hips gently against his. Cloud let out a groan and grasped Tifa's hips. He let her find her pace before ever so slightly raising his hips up into her.

"Oh come on. Don't be shy. Give it to me Cloud." She grinned down at him and increased her speed. He would've replied but Tifa rolled her hips deliciously, forcing Cloud to squeeze his eyes shut. When he opened them, he found the brunette to be moving at a fast pace, her breasts bouncing beautifully along with her. She had her hands behind her head, playing with her own silky hair as she bounced effortlessly. The way her head was turned to one side, her arms raised and eyes closed she looked beautiful. Like a model. The most gorgeous woman Cloud had ever seen.

His hands ran up her smooth skin, roaming over every possible place he could reach. They gently brushed over her soft breasts and she moaned. His pace picked up and soon he was thrusting in time with her.

"Cloud!" Tifa fell forward. Her touch was surprisingly gentle as her fingers danced across his sweaty chest. She opened her eyes and looked at Cloud. His face was intense as he focused on pleasuring her, his eyes closed as he concentrated on thrusting as deep as he could. Tifa laughed and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on his tight lips. The blonde's eyes shot open in surprise but soon he was kissing back, a smile on his lips. Pulling away, she sat back up and continued to grind her hips, her eyes staying locked with cerulean the whole time.

"I'm right there Cloud! So... close..." Tifa closed her eyes and threw her head back. Cloud nodded and gripped her waist tightly as he thrusted harder, determined to give her the best orgasm she'll ever have. He clenched his teeth and watched as Tifa screamed, her hips rolling wildly as she finally came.

Apparently he had been so focused on watching the beautiful brunette that he hadn't even noticed his own climax approaching. The feeling started in his gut and before he knew it, his hard cock was swelling up, his muscles tightening. Tifa's name escaped his lips in a loud moan as he released his seed into her.

The brunette collapsed onto Cloud, her head resting comfortably against his chest. After lying silently for a few minutes, panting quietly, Tifa finally spoke.

"You were amazing tonight Cloud." She pushed herself up enough to look at the blonde. He was gazing at her intently, his blue eyes soft.

"Well it wasn't really me." He pulled out of Tifa and looked down at his manhood. "They were supposed to be more pleasurable for the woman." Tifa reached down and pulled the sticky condom off of his cock.

She chuckled softly. "No." Leaning up, she captured Cloud's lips with her own. "It was all you." After breaking the kiss, Tifa rolled off of him and sighed happily before glancing back over at the blonde. "Oh so handsome." She grinned and ran a hand down his chest, stopping at his waist.

"Who me? No, I uh.. I-" His face flushed at her compliment, as it actually sounded sincere.

"Yeah _you_." Her grin widened and she bit her lower lip seductively. "Those beautiful blue eyes. That big, strong chest." Her hand was once again roaming over his abs, sending shivers down his spine. "Not to mention that big cock of yours." Cloud's face grew redder as Tifa gazed down at his member. He could feel it growing just by her lustful stare. One touch had it hardening instantly.

"Well uhh, it's not _that_ big." He laughed lightly, scratching the back of his head. Tifa looked back to him and rolled her eyes.

"You give yourself no credit. You're hot Cloud." One of her soft hands wrapped itself around his neck. "Every time I see you I just can't resist." With that she kissed him swiftly before rolling over onto her side, her back to him.

"Tell me about it." Cloud had muttered it under his breath but Tifa must have heard. Still facing away from him, one of her hands came up and slid into his hair, her fingers lacing through damp spikes. He grinned and placed his mouth next to her ear. "In fact, I can't resist right now. Mind if I slip back in?" He scooted closer until his body was pressed firmly against hers, his chin resting on her shoulder.

Tifa's laugh was almost silent as her hand tugged at his blonde spikes once more before pulling away. "Can you wait till morning?"

Cloud grinned but sighed loud enough for her to hear. "I guess..." He nibbled at her neck and pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her torso. He watched as she smiled, realizing just how perfect this moment was.

Tifa finally drifted off to sleep, but Cloud continued to watch her with lazy eyes and a small smile on his lips.

His final whisper was soft and sweet as he finally closed his eyes and gave into sleep. "Night Teef."

**Author's note: **Well this chapter turned out to be a lot longer than I had expected. I feel like I say that with every chapter... Anyways, sorry this chapter took so long, I've been kinda busy (lazy) lately. Hopefully I'll get the next one out quicker. You'll be finding out more about Cloud and his family next chapter. I promise it won't be as long. Maybe... (; Thanks for reading and reviewing! You guys are da best! (:


	12. Chapter 12: Good Morning NOT

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII. I wish I did though.

**Chapter 12**

Waking up next to Tifa Lockhart was probably the best feeling in the whole world. Ok, well maybe not as good as having sex with her but still, pretty damn good.

Cloud's eyes slowly fluttered open. Warm sunlight flooded through the window above the bed, making the small room hotter than it already was. As his senses slowly came back to him, the blonde grinned widely when he realized who was beside him.

Tifa was lying on her side, her back pressed comfortably against Cloud's chest. His arm was wrapped protectively around her stomach. Brushing his fingers gently over her soft skin, she stirred and moaned quietly.

"Morning Teef." His whisper was soft. He planted gentle kisses on her back before moving to her neck and sucking on the skin.

"Ohhh Cloud..." Tifa slowly rolled onto her back, her eyes still closed. When she opened them, her gaze drifted to Cloud. He was grinning dreamily, lost in the sight of her.

"Hey." His voice was gentle as he leaned down to kiss the brunette. He felt one of her hands slowly creep up his chest, making it's way to his neck. Her fingers lazily wrapped themselves around his now burning skin. When his lungs burned for oxygen, Cloud broke the kiss and pulled away to gaze at the beauty below him.

Something about Tifa made her look absolutely gorgeous this morning. Maybe it was the way her lazy, ruby eyes gazed up at him dreamily, or the way her dark, silky hair framed her face perfectly. Cloud didn't know, but he found himself not being able to pull his eyes away.

"Hey Cloud." Her dazzling smile made his heart flutter. She started to sit up, pulling the covers up with her, and propped herself up against the headboard. Cloud scooted closer and grabbed her by the waist, throwing one leg over her body so that he once again had her trapped in between his two knees. Her hand came up to hold his face, the other soon joining it. As she brushed a few blonde spikes out of his eyes, Cloud leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Tifa threw her arms around his neck, her hands lazily rubbing his skin. Her lips were passionate as they continued to deliciously rub against Cloud's, her tongue teasingly running along his lower lip.

"We had a deal last night," He murmured against her mouth, making her smile. "I waited-" Cloud paused to moved to her jaw and kiss it swiftly. "Till morning-" Moving down her neck, his mouth continued to gently peck at her skin. "And now-" By now he had reached her chest. Tifa was laughing quietly as she slowly massaged his back. "You're mine." Cloud dipped his head down into her cleavage, making her cry out in pleasure.

His tongue lapped, nose nudged and hair tickled as he nibbled at Tifa's large breasts. She reached for the covers on Cloud's back and pushed them down until they were hanging lowly on his hips. With his head pressed between her two breasts, she couldn't concentrate and soon gave up battling with the sheets hanging dangerously low around his waist. When his mouth moved to envelope her right nipple, her hands were running back up his neck and to his hair. Gently nibbling at her nipple had her moaning and groaning, begging for more. He grinned into her chest and continued pleasuring her, enjoying the feel of her fingers gently raking through his hair.

"Cloud honey, what's all the commotio-OH!" Cloud quickly pulled his head away from Tifa's chest to find his mother standing in the doorway to his room, covering her eyes.

Tifa gasped and slipped her fingers out of his soft spikes, her hands shooting to pull the covers up. Thank god she hadn't pushed them all the way off Cloud's body!

"Mom!" The blonde scrambled to cover Tifa, as her bear chest was almost fully exposed. He threw one arm across her large breasts as the other struggled to support him.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't- I shouldn't- I'll leave!" With that his mother retreated from his room and closed the door quickly behind her.

The couple just sat in bed for a few minutes before Cloud finally exhaled. Glancing up, he found a light pink blush had settled across Tifa's cheeks, making her look all the more desirable. He dropped his head and sighed heavily.

"Sorry Teef... I didn't think she was coming home till _tomorrow_." Her soft hand lifted his face to meet hers. He was blushing furiously with the most embarrassed look on his face.

"It's fine. You didn't know Cloud." The blonde smiled, feeling a little better. "That's just not the way I imagined meeting your mom."

His grin widened. "And how did you imagine meeting her?"

"Well maybe wearing a little more than _this_." Tifa motioned to her naked body.

"I don't mind it." His grin was stupidly cute.

"Well obviously not." The brunette lifted up the covers to reveal his throbbing erection. "But I think we better go downstairs so I can meet your mom the _right_ way."

"Oh come on, let's just lay here a little bit longer." Cloud moved in to plant a hot kiss on her neck. Her hands came up to stop him but he was persistent, continuing to nibble at her neck before moving to her ear.

"Cloud..." It was difficult to stop him with his wet mouth sucking at her skin. Finally, she placed a hand on his shoulder and gently pushed him away. "Later." Tifa gave him a stern yet sexy look. With that she climbed out from under Cloud, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and to the floor.

The blonde watched with lust-filled eyes as she stood up, so slowly it made his member practically ache. "God so beautiful..." She looked over her shoulder seductively, raising an eyebrow at him. When she walked to the pile of clothes and bent over to retrieve her shorts, Cloud's jaw just about hit the floor.

He rolled onto his back to get a better view of the gorgeous woman in front of him. Placing his hands behind his head, Cloud licked his lips. Tifa shimmied the small shorts up her legs, allowing the blonde a good look at her shapely rear. His erection was now sticking straight up, the sheets forming a tall mountain over it. Eyes glazed over and mouth wide open, he was practically drooling watching her perform a _reverse_ strip-tease. See what this woman could do to him?

"Cloud?" He shook his head and closed his mouth, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah Teef?"

"Could I borrow one of your shirts? I think this one's a little small." She held up the small v-neck shirt from the night before.

"Of course." He jumped out of bed and walked over to his dresser. Pulling out a white t-shirt, he turned around and handed it to her.

"Thanks." Her eyes seemed to be distracted elsewhere as she studied his body, particularly his southern regions. "You gonna get dressed? Or do you usually just walk around naked?" Her smirk was sexy as she hungrily eyed his chest.

"Uh, yeah. I mean no." He mentally smacked himself in the face. Why was he still so flustered around her? He had just slept with her for God's sake! "I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Cloud grabbed some clothes and exited his room, walking down the hallway to the bathroom. Upon entering, he spotted himself in the mirror and stopped.

The blonde examined himself and frowned. "Why me? _How_ me? How in the world did _she_ pick _me_?" Cloud murmured as he looked at himself critically. Reaching down he grabbed his manhood and wiggled it around. He didn't even consider himself to be big, at all! He dropped it and sighed, thoroughly confused at why Tifa was even remotely attracted to him.

Cloud raised his arms and flexed. He puffed up his chest but was still disappointed with himself. His build was lean, his chest was muscular but not enough, his arms were scrawny, and his cock was average size, maybe even on the small side! Well, at least that's what he thought. Tifa on the other hand had completely different ideas.

"Perfect." Cloud dropped his arms and turned his head to find the brunette standing in the doorway. Her smile was appreciative as she walked towards him. Wrapping her arms around his torso, Tifa rested her head on his shoulder as she gazed at him in the mirror. "Flex for me."

Cloud reluctantly did so, raising his arms and flexing for the beauty. Her hands slowly ran over his abs and up to his arms where they felt his lean muscles. She kissed his back and a small grin crept across his face as he watched her through the mirror. Moving to his arm, she placed a gentle kiss upon his bicep.

"Come on. I think your mom's waiting for us downstairs." The blonde nodded and slipped his baggy basketball shorts on. He pulled on a gray t-shirt as he followed Tifa down the attic steps.

As the couple walked down the second set of stairs, Cloud took a deep breath before proceeding into the kitchen. His mother was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. She raised her eyes and studied the two carefully.

"Mom, this is Tifa. Lockhart." Cloud paused, waiting for his mom's response. After what seemed like hours of the same critical stare, she finally dropped the newspaper and stood up, a wide grin crossing her face.

"Wait a minute. Is this _the_ Tifa Lockhart?" She walked over to the couple and studied the brunette. "_The_ Tifa Lockhart that Cloud has had a crush on since 1st grade?" She grinned at Cloud goofily. His face was beet red as he avoided his mother's eyes. He knew better than to look at Tifa as she was probably quietly smirking to herself. "Well have a seat Tifa, tell me about yourself!" She motioned to the small kitchen table. "I'm Mrs. Strife by the way but you can just call me Amy." She smiled warmly at Tifa and stuck out her hand.

Mrs. Strife looked remarkably like her son with the same blonde hair, glowing blue eyes, and cute little smile The brunette took her hand and shot her a dazzling smile back.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Strife. I'm sorry about the whole... incident upstairs." She blushed lightly.

"Oh it's ok." The two women sat down at the table. "I just didn't expect to find anyone but Cloud in his room so when I spotted you I was _very_ surprised." Mrs. Strife chuckled. "He's never brought a girl home before-"

"Mom." Cloud groaned as he walked over to the kitchen, pulling out a pan and spatula.

She glanced over at her son through the corner of her eye, lowering her voice. "Let alone do something like _that_ with a girl."

"Mom! I can still hear you!"

"I'm sorry honey!" Mrs. Strife held up her hands innocently. "This is a lot to take in you know! For a while I actually thought that maybe you weren't really... attracted to girls." Tifa threw a glance over her shoulder at Cloud. He was standing with his back to them, still as a statue. "But obviously not. You're very beautiful Tifa. I can see why Cloud had such a big crush on you for so many years." The brunette directed her attention back to the smiling Mrs. Strife.

"Oh, well thank you." Tifa smiled modestly. "Cloud's very attractive himself. Not to mention he's just about the kindest man I've ever met." A small smile started to form on the blonde's lips as he listened carefully. "He's the sweetest boyfriend a girl could ask for." Cloud dropped the spatula from his hand. _Boyfriend? _He just stood there dumbfounded, the grin on his lips only spreader wider.

Mrs. Strife laughed. "Oh really? I've never considered him to be very friendly with just anybody. He must really like you."

"I do." Cloud's voice was low and cool as he stepped to stand behind Tifa's chair. He placed a plate of pancakes on the table before taking a seat next to the brunette. "Sorry about the pancakes. They got a little burned." The blonde rubbed the back of his neck, giving Tifa an apologetic look.

"Thanks Cloud. I didn't know you were a cook." She looked at him, the smallest hint of a smirk in her smile.

"I'm not. I just thought that maybe you were hungry, so I gave it a shot." He shrugged.

"Well they're delicious." Tifa took another bite of pancake, making it look like the sexiest thing in the world. That, and the way her luscious hair was perfectly messy, her bangs falling gorgeously into her ruby eyes. Not to mention how perfect his huge white t-shirt looked on her.

"Well I think I'll leave you two alone." Mrs. Strife interrupted the intense stare down between the couple. And thank god too, Cloud was just starting to undress the sexy brunette with his eyes, his mind slipping into dark, sweaty places. "I have to get ready for work anyways. It was nice meeting you Tifa, hope to see you soon!" She gave her one last warm smile followed by a small wink.

"Nice meeting you too Mrs. Strife." The couple watched as she excused herself from the table and exited the kitchen. As soon as she was out of sight, and hopefully ear-shot, Cloud had Tifa in his arms, her hands slipping behind his neck, her long legs wrapping around his waist. When their lips met, the chemistry was undeniable, and soon the blonde was stumbling backwards, desperately trying to find his way to the bathroom.

"What are we doing?" Tifa broke the kiss just long enough to get the words out before Cloud's lips were drawing her back in, the kisses getting more frantic by the second.

"Whatever we want." His mouth moved to her neck where he placed a million hot kisses on her bare skin. Her head fell back and she bit her lower lip, trying to hold down the loud moans that she wanted so badly to release. The way she heard her name repeated over and over through his tight lips made it all the more difficult to keep quiet.

"Cloud..." Her voice came out in a ragged whisper. His head dipped lower, his anxious mouth fanning kisses into her cleavage. "Cloud." It was stronger this time, more confident. The blonde finally pulled away.

"Teef... I want you. So. Bad." His cerulean eyes were filled with such passion, silently begging Tifa to just give in, even though he knew it wasn't the right time, nor the right place.

"I know... but not here." Her eyes flicked to the office where Mrs. Strife had disappeared to.

"Then where? When Teef?" The blonde reluctantly put her down gently, dropping his head as he sighed heavily.

"When we're _alone_ Cloud."

"And when's that gonna happen again?"

"Well I'm having a party tomorrow night. We won't be alone but we will be _together_." She gripped his neck, watching him carefully.

"That's good enough for me." Cloud slowly raised his head, his beautiful eyes meeting hers.

"It better be." She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. Pulling away all too soon left him wanting more. _Much_ more. "I've gotta go but I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah. Definitely." Cloud was grinning ear to ear as Tifa delicately stroked the side of his head. "Let me walk you to your car."

The blonde picked her up again, this time bridal-style. She laughed and wrapped her hands around his neck. Stepping outside, Cloud took his time walking over to her car, admiring the beautiful woman in his arms.

"And you think you don't deserve me," Tifa said quietly, rolling her eyes.

"What?" Cloud looked down at her, his brows furrowing.

"I heard you in the bathroom earlier. You think it's surprising how much I'm attracted to you."

His face flushed. "You heard that?"

"And saw it." His face reddened further.

"I-I just don't understand."

"There's nothing to understand." Reaching her car, Cloud placed her on the ground. He watched as she climbed in. "I like you Cloud. That's all there is to it." She shut the door and started up the car. But he wasn't gonna let her get away that easily.

Bending down, the blonde tapped on the window. Tifa looked at him and raised an eyebrow before rolling down the the window. She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off, pressing his lips firmly against hers. He knew she was enjoying the kiss when her hands slipped into his messy spikes. He grinned against her mouth and pulled away.

"So does this mean that I'm your... boyfriend?" His cute grin made her chuckle. Her fingers lazily played with his hair as she just sat there and stared at him, her smile matching his.

"Yes. Now kiss me again _boyfriend_."

**Author's note: **Naw, I have no idea what Cloud's mom's name really is. Amy Strife just kinda sounded appropriate. Anyways, party next chapter woo! Hope you guys enjoyed this one though. Could these two actually start becoming a real couple? Thanks for reading and for writing those reviews, they really mean a lot to me!


	13. Chapter 13: The Party

**Disclaimer: **I ain't never gonna own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters.

**Chapter 13**

Knocking on her door brought back memories. Memories of that first date. It seemed like years ago. And now look at them, they were a real couple.

"Hey Cloud. You're a little early." Tifa grinned at him as she opened the door, her smile beautifully sincere.

"Hey Teef." He couldn't stop the wide grin overcoming his face as he stared at the beauty. She was wearing a loose shirt, hanging dangerously low around one shoulder and slipping off the other. Her jean shorts were smaller than usual, considering it was almost summer and _extremely_ hot outside.

"Well don't just stand there and stare. Come on in." She motioned for him to enter. Stepping in, memories instantly started flowing back. Some good, some bad. Cloud shook his head, trying to dismiss the thoughts and looked to Tifa, finding her standing near the sink.

Soft music was playing quietly as the blonde slowly made his way over to her. She looked to be pretty busy, her hands fumbling around in the sink.

"Need some help?"

Tifa stopped and turned her head to the side. "Yes. Come here." Cloud obeyed and stepped forward until he was only a few inches away. She could feel the heat of his body radiating, warming her own skin.

"What do you need?"

"Kiss me." Her voice was a soft whisper. The blonde leaned in, snaking his head around her neck to meet her warm lips. She tasted delicious and Cloud found himself being sucked into the kiss, his hands running over her gorgeous curves before settling on her waist. Tifa gasped when he suddenly spun her around, their lips barely breaking contact.

"Cloud..." She murmured against his lips. But it was too late. The blonde was pulling her backwards, his hands gripping her lower back as they both fell gently onto the couch. Tifa soon found her way into his lap, her hands dipping below the collar of his shirt, brushing over his neck and eventually slipping into his hair.

_Ring, ring! _The sound of the brunette's phone distracted her but she kept up the kiss, continuing to suck on the blonde's soft lips.

_Ring, ring! _This time Tifa pulled away, reaching for her back pocket. Cloud remained completely oblivious as he moved to her cheek, his lips brushing gently against her soft skin. His hands slipped under her shirt, making small circles on her lower back.

"Hello?" One hand remained in Cloud's hair as she casually played with the soft spikes. "Dad!" She pulled her hand away quickly and straightened up, her eyes shooting to the blonde. But he was too engrossed in her smooth skin. "No I'm just... watching T.V. Alone." She swallowed hard and bit her lower lip when Cloud moved to her neck. His tongue ran lazily down her strained neck as he continued to kiss her delicately like she was the most divine thing in the world.

"Mmm..." The hum of pleasure escaped his lips so softly. But it was loud enough.

"Nothing, that was nothing Dad. Probably just the T.V." Her voice wasn't very convincing, rather pleading as she tried to hold down her own moans. Her back arched, head fell back and eyes squeezed shut when Cloud buried his head in her cleavage. She couldn't tell if her father could hear her ragged breaths that sped up every time the blonde placed a gentle kiss on her chest. Oh god she hoped not.

"Yes. Ok I will Dad." The way she squirmed around helplessly, her hips grinding against his causing that delicious friction had his pants straining. "I promise!" Tifa was getting frantic, almost all of her self-control gone. "Ok. Ok!" Her breaths were racing at the speed of light. _Finally_ her dad was wrapping it up. Just in time too. "Love you too. Bye Dad." She shut the phone as quickly as possible and gave in to the blonde beneath her, the phone slipping out of her now busy hands.

She brought his face to hers, his seeking mouth meeting hers. As she kissed him long and hard, her fingers danced their way down his chest and ripped open the buttons on his shirt. When it was all the way open, the brunette pulled back to admire his bare chest.

"What'd your dad say?" Cloud leaned up to plant hot kisses along her jawline, once again making it almost impossible to concentrate.

"He won't be home until tomorrow night." Tifa wrapped her arms around his neck and looked him in his glowing blue eyes. "You can stay the night."

Cloud's wide grin had her kissing him again, her hands running smoothly over his toned chest. He groaned into her mouth and gripped her lower back. His kisses were sweet, gentle and oh-so delicious as his lips separated from hers and moved to her jaw. She rubbed his neck, pressing her wonderful body against his as he continued to lovingly gnaw at her cheeks and neck.

But the doorbell interrupted their little make-out session. Cloud froze, his lips still pressed against Tifa's neck. The brunette's eyes shot open and to the door. The couple quickly looked at each other, a matching frantic look in both of their eyes.

"Oh god." Tifa's hands shot to the blonde's open shirt. She quickly buttoned it up as Cloud tried to fix her messy clothing. "How do I look?" Tifa smoothed her hair down and looked at him, awaiting his answer.

"Gorgeous." His expression was serious as can be.

She rolled her eyes and sighed, a small smile tugging at her mouth. "Here, let me fix _you_." She reached for his hair and ruffled the messy spikes around a bit. "There. A little better." With that she stood up and headed for the door but not before turning around and looking at Cloud one more time. "Just try to act natural ok? Not like we were just about to make love." The blonde grinned to himself, watching as Tifa went to get the door.

"Hey!" Cloud watched as Tifa's face lit up upon seeing the guests at her door. He wasn't surprised when he saw a tall, spikey haired man strut in followed by a smaller, petite girl holding onto his arm.

"Cloud! Hey man! How've ya been?" Zack walked over to where the blonde was sitting and gave him a hardy slap on the back.

"Hey Cloud!" Aerith shot him a sweet smile, throwing her hand up to wave at him.

"Hey guys." Cloud stood up and smiled at the both of them. Zack's eyebrows suddenly furrowed and he turned his head slightly to the side.

"What's that sound?" He followed the noise and walked over to the small CD player. "What's up with this _romantic_ music?"

Aerith leaned in closer to Cloud, her eyebrows raised a bit. "I see you came a little early huh?" Her eyes shot to his unruly hair, to Tifa and then back to him. His face flushed and he looked to Tifa, noticing the light red blotches on her neck. Looking back to Aerith, he opened his mouth to speak but Zack cut him off.

"Wait a minute... I see what was going on here!" A wolfish grin crossed his face as he looked at Tifa, forcing her to bite her lip and look away. Zack slowly turned to look at Cloud, his smirk never faltering. "You two were going at it-"

The doorbell suddenly rang. And thank god too. This interruption was actually a good one.

"I'll get it." With her cheeks still a rosy pink, Tifa went to answer the door. As soon as she opened it, about 30 kids burst in. As expected, Yuffie was leading the pack.

"Hey Teef! Zack, Aerith, what's up guys?" The small girl pranced in but stopped short when she layed eyes on Cloud. "Spikey?" She walked closer, her face lighting up. "It is you!" She shot him a toothy grin. "You bang Teef yet?" Cloud's eyes widened, his face heating up.

"Yuffie!" The short girl turned around to find an angry Tifa walking towards her. "I didn't tell you that you could bring all these people!" She crossed her arms and gave Yuffie a stern look.

"Oh c'mon Teef, lighten up a lil'! It wasn't even me who brought all these people, it was Vince!" She pointed a finger at the tall man. Vincent was standing near the counter, eating a few chips and quietly observing the party.

"Yeah, sure Yuff. But I'm blaming _you_ when something gets broken." Tifa's eyes narrowed to slits.

"Fine! Now let's just get this party started already!" Yuffie trotted away, over to the stereo and turned on a different song, one that fit the party atmosphere more appropriately.

Tifa turned to Cloud and rolled her eyes. "Quite a handful right?" The blonde nodded.

"She asked me if I had banged you yet." Tifa raised an eyebrow, a grin tugging at her lips.

"Yet? How about every night?" The brunette grinned and wrapped her hands around his neck. Leaning up to kiss Cloud, a loud crash suddenly interrupted her. She whipped her head around to find Yuffie standing over a mess of broken glass on the floor.

"Dammit Yuffie! What'd I tell you!" Tifa looked back at Cloud, giving him an apologetic look. "I'll be back." With that she stormed away, marching straight towards a laughing Yuffie.

Cloud sighed and sat down, leaning back against the soft couch as he watched the gorgeous brunette yell at Yuffie. He was just starting to get comfortable when the smell of cheap perfume filled his nose.

"Hey there." The blonde looked up to find a woman in a dark red dress standing over him. Her chest was just about to burst out of the tight material. The dress cut up the side of her thigh, revealing a good amount of her bare leg. "Is this seat taken?" She didn't even wait for an answer before sitting down, practically on top on Cloud. "I'm Scarlet. And who might you be?" Her voice was dripping with seductiveness as she eyed him up and down.

"Cloud."

"Ooo, I like it. It's very nice to meet you _Cloud_." She said his name in the sexiest way possible, leaning in closer to him. "Here, have a drink." Shoving a cup into his hand, Scarlet gave him a seductive grin.

"N-No thanks. I don't really drink." He smiled weakly at her.

"Oh come on. Just one sip." Scarlet brought the cup in his hand to his face and tipped it upwards, forcing a good amount of liquid into his mouth. Squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing hard, Cloud expected to taste the harsh flavor of alcohol but instead was surprised when it tasted fruity and sweet. "Like it?"

The blonde nodded and cautiously raised the cup to his mouth, taking another small sip. Something about it was addictive and soon the whole drink was gone, his cup completely empty.

"Here, have mine." Scarlet offered him her drink and Cloud hesitantly took it.

"Thanks," He said before taking another small sip.

"No problem. Anything for a man as _sexy_ as you." Cloud instantly froze when he felt Scarlet place her hand on his chest. "Mmm, you're so big and strong." Her hand roamed all over his body, running down to his pants and briefly brushing over his crotch. She walked her fingers back up his chest and to the buttons on his shirt, slowly undoing each one. She only had three undone when Cloud tried to stand up, only to be forced back down by Scarlet _and_ a throbbing pain in his head.

At this point things started to get hazy. His vision became blurry as he watched Scarlet lean towards him, her hand on his chest.

"Having fun Scarlet?" Cloud instantly recognized that voice. The two on the couch looked up to find Tifa glaring at the woman in red. He didn't know what came over him but at that moment the blonde suddenly fell into a pleasant state of bliss.

"Tifa!" Cloud jumped off of the couch and onto Tifa, grabbing her by the waist and kissing her hard. The brunette quickly fended him off and pulled away.

"Cloud! What are you doing?!" She looked at him and noticed the huge grin on his face. "Oh, you reek of alcohol!" Tifa turned to glare at Scarlet who was still sitting on the couch. "How much did you give him?" The woman in red smirked.

"Enough." She stood up and placed her hand on Cloud's shoulder. "If you wanna have some fun just come and find me."

The blonde's brows furrowed. "Why would I want you? I've got Tifa. She's my girlfriend you know." His eyes were innocently honest and when he turned around to kiss Tifa's neck, she didn't resist. Instead, she watched as Scarlet balled her fists up and stormed off, huffing like a child.

"You're so sexy Tifa. Gorgeous and beautiful and smart and-and..." His voice was so sweet in her ear as he continued to kiss her neck.

"Cloud."

"Hm?" His lips moved to nibble at her ear.

"You're drunk." He pulled away.

"What's that?"

Tifa rolled her eyes. "How much did you have to drink?"

But he disregarded her question completely. "Is it hot in here?" Cloud started to unbutton his shirt until it was completely open. He reached for the belt on his pants, but Tifa stopped him.

"I think you better go upstairs."

"Are we going to make love? 'Cause I'd really like to do that." His voice was unnecessarily loud, drawing the attention of a few nearby people.

Tifa's eyes widened and she grabbed him by the wrist, leading him to the stairs.

"She's my girlfriend," Cloud said to just about every person they passed by on their way to the steps. Tifa yanked him up the stairs, but before completely out of sight, the blonde threw his head back, a wide grin on his face as he yelled, "Tifa Lockhart is my girlfriend!"

The brunette led Cloud down the hallway to her room, pulling him inside with her. "You should lay down." She motioned to her bed and he obeyed, stumbling over to it and throwing himself down. "I'm gonna go get you some water. Don't move."

"Yes ma'am!" Cloud pretended to salute, making himself laugh stupidly. Tifa sighed, rolled her eyes and left the room. She made her way downstairs and straight to the refrigerator to get water. With a cup in her hand, she scanned the room for Zack, finding him standing near the stereo acting like a DJ.

"Zack!" Tifa walked over to him.

"Hey Teef! What's up?" He had to yell over the loud music, even though he could easily just turn it down.

"Could you help me wrap up this party? It's getting late and Yuffie's a little more than drunk." They both looked at the short girl who was surrounded by a group of people chanting 'chug'. She looked to be downing her 7th drink with no plan of stopping anytime soon. "I don't need her burning the house down."

Zack nodded before turning the stereo off. Everyone instantly stopped dancing, looking at them with angry and disappointed looks on their faces. "Party's over people! Wrap it up and go home!"

"Thanks Zack." Tifa smiled at him, watching as people shuffled out the front door.

"No problem. Now don't you have some business to attend to?" He gave her a suggestive grin, his eyes gesturing to the stairs.

"He's drunk Zack."

"Makes it all the more exciting." He winked at her and laughed. Tifa just rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Thanks for the party Tifa." Aerith came up behind her and took Zack's arm. "We'll see you tomorrow at school." She leaned up to place a soft kiss on the raven-haired man's cheek. "Come on Zack, let's go."

"Looks like _I've_ got some business to attend to." Grinning widely, he grabbed Aerith's hand and led her out the door. Tifa sighed and turned around, only to run straight into Yuffie. The cup of water spilled all over the taller brunette, making Yuffie laugh hysterically.

"Yuffie! Watch it!"

"Sorry." Vincent's low voice almost startled her. The tall man seemed to come out of nowhere, scooping up the insanely drunk Yuffie in his arms. "See you tomorrow." With one small nod of his head, Vincent was out the door, the short girl squirming around in his arms.

"Cloud and Tifa sitting in a tree! B-A-N-G-I-N-G!" Yuffie's wild laugh was the last thing Tifa heard before she shut the door. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the wood, relieved to have that crazy drunk gone. But she still had her own to tend to.

Tifa retrieved another glass of water before climbing the stairs again, walking down the hallway to her room. Opening the door and walking in, she almost dropped the cup of water.

"Cloud! Why are you naked!?" Tifa didn't bother to look away as she had seen the blonde naked many times. Plus, maybe she was enjoying the sight of him lying on her bed, butt-naked.

"I was hot. It's hot 'n here. Who needs clothes a'yway? I sure don't! Neither'd you!" His words were slurred as he layed on her bed trying to prove his point. Tifa walked over to the bed and handed him the glass of water.

"Here, drink this." She sat down next to him, watching as he chugged the whole glass.

"Thanks Teef." He grinned at her but his brows suddenly furrowed. "You're wet."

Tifa looked down, remembering that her shirt was soaking. "Oh." She reached for the bottom of it and slowly pulled the damp material up and over her head, leaving herself in only a red, satin bra. Cloud watched with wide eyes, his hand snaking down to his large member. As soon as he started stroking the entire length, Tifa caught sight and slapped his hand away.

"Cloud! Stop that."

"What? I do it alltha time when I think 'bout you. Whas so bad 'bout it?"

Tifa blushed at his blatant honesty. "Just do it in private."

"K Teef." But his hand was gripping his manhood again when Tifa shimmied her small shorts off. He was stroking at a slow, pleasant pace until she pulled his hand away again.

"Cloud."

"Sorry."

Tifa sighed, flipping her bangs out of her eyes. "Just try to get some rest ok?"

"Only if you sleep with me." His blue eyes stared up at her.

"Fine." Pulling the covers back, she motioned for Cloud to get under. He obeyed and Tifa followed.

"Thanks Teef." The blonde leaned in and gave her a soft kiss. Tifa was surprised at how gentle and passionate his lips were, considering how drunk he was. He pulled away and stared at her. "You're s' pretty Teef." Giving her one last cute smile, Cloud rolled over onto his side and was out in a matter of seconds.

Tifa scooted closer so that her chest was pressed against his bare back. She slipped her arm around his torso and kissed his back gently. Her eyes were just starting to flutter closed when the sound of a door banging open startled her.

"Tifa!" It was her dad. The brunette sat up with a jolt, staring at her father with wide eyes.

"Dad! I thought you weren't coming home until tomorrow!" She yanked the covers up enough to cover her large chest.

"What the hell is going on here Tifa?" Mr. Lockhart's face only got angrier when he layed eyes on the sleeping blonde. "Who's that?" He stormed over to the bed and reached to grab Cloud but was cut off by Tifa.

"Dad no!" But it was too late. Her father's fist came flying full speed at Cloud's face, hitting him square in the nose.

"Ow!" The blonde woke with a start, instantly grabbing his nose.

"Who the hell is this boy?" Mr. Lockhart's eyes were burning with fury.

"Cloud! He's Cloud!"

"Cloud? The hell kind of a name is that?" Her father almost laughed but his face remained serious as stone. "Why is he sleeping in _your_ bed? With _you_? And why are you in your _underwear_?" He glared at Tifa, his hands still balled into fists. "Don't tell me he's nake-"

"Uhhh... Teef..." Cloud slowly sat up. The covers fell down just enough to reveal his large member. And of course, it was still rock hard, making the situation look even worse. Mr. Lockhart's eyes just about popped out of his head.

"No! It's not what you think Dad!" Tifa pulled the sheets back up, desperately trying to explain the situation.

"It's not? Then what is it? Huh Tifa? Do you expect me to believe that you and this boy just happen to be lying next to each other naked and nothing was going on?"

Tifa shut her eyes, realizing just how bad this looked. "No we weren't-"

"You weren't what? Having sex with this boy?"

"He's my boyfriend dad!" Mr. Lockhart opened his mouth to speak but Cloud cut him off.

"Oww... 'S it bad Tifa?" The blonde turned to her, his eyes half closed. Tifa gasped loudly when she pulled his hands away from his face.

"Oh Cloud!" His nose was gushing blood, the bridge already starting to swell. She reached to grab a wad of tissues and gently press them to Cloud's face, trying to stop the blood from pouring out of his nose.

"'S thatta yes?" Tifa swallowed hard and slowly nodded. Both hands came up to stroke the side of his face as she tried to comfort him.

"Why's he talking like that?" Mr. Lockhart narrowed his eyes as he observed the scene in front of him.

"Because he's drunk! You punched him and he was drunk Dad!"

Her father's eyes widened. "He's _drunk_? You were about to lose your virginity to this scrawny, drunk boy?" He was yelling louder than before now.

"No I-I..." Tifa blushed furiously and avoided her father's eyes.

"Don't tell me..." He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, sighing quietly. When he opened his eyes, they met with Tifa's and softened. "Was it with him?"

She nodded, her fingers lacing through Cloud's soft spikes as he tried to support himself. His eyes eventually fluttered shut and he fell into Tifa's lap, his nose still bleeding severely.

Mr. Lockhart sighed heavily once more. "Do you love him?" Tifa looked up from the blonde in her lap to meet her father's soft eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but found herself at a loss for words. Her father's gaze drifted to the floor and he exhaled. "He can stay." The brunette's eyes widened at his words. "But he's sleeping on the floor." With that Mr. Lockhart was leaving her room, quietly shutting the door behind him. Tifa was left sitting in bed speechless, her injured boyfriend snoring loudly in her lap. Her voice finally came out in a soft whisper.

"Yes. Yes I do."

**Author's note:** Wow, this got deep. I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter. I feel like that's exactly how Tifa's dad would react to Cloud, especially if he caught the two like that. Anyways, drop a review, tell me what you guys think of it! Do you like this deep stuff? Thanks for reading, love y'all! :D


	14. Chapter 14: Life Kinda Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII or Xtina (Christina Aguilera)

**Chapter 14**

"What a girl wants." The sound was so very faint, barely catching the sleeping blonde's attention.

"What a girl needs." It was louder now. Cloud slowly opened his eyes and observed his surroundings.

"Whatever keeps me in your arms." A soft voice was coming from somewhere. A very _familiar_ soft voice.

"And I'm thanking you for givin' it to me." Cloud's eyes slowly drifted to the bathroom. The door was cracked just enough for him to get a peek inside. His blue eyes strained to catch a glimpse of what was behind the door. And then he saw her. Tifa. In the shower. Naked.

"What I want... Is whatcha got." Oh god did her voice sound sexy. The blonde swallowed hard when the gorgeous brunette bent over, giving him a fantastic view of her perfectly shaped butt.

"And whatcha got... Is what I want." With her back to him, Tifa slowly stood up, flipping her hair back on the way up. Cloud raised his hands to his face, ready to rub his eyes when he accidentally bumped his nose. Whoever knew that little thing could be so delicate?

"Oww!" The blonde's hands retreated faster than he thought possible. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to dismiss the pain but damn... that hurt!

"Cloud?" Looking up, he spotted Tifa standing in the doorway to the bathroom, wrapped in a small towel. "Are you ok?" She walked over to him with a worried look on her face. As she approached him, her eyes suddenly widened. "Oh Cloud! It's bleeding again!" Tifa plucked a few tissues out of the box and ever so gently pressed them to his face, just below his nose.

He softly grunted in pain. "Teef, what happened last night?" She bit her lip and looked to the floor.

"Well... you were pretty drunk so when my dad found us in the same bed, he wasn't very happy. He punched you in the face. Well, in the nose." She paused and looked at him, concern in her eyes. "Does it hurt?"

"Just a little." Cloud smiled lightly. "Teef? Did we... make love last night?"

She looked at him and almost grinned. "No. But you sure wanted to."

The blonde blushed. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his neck as Tifa continued to tend to his swollen nose. "I've never really been drunk before. I'm sorry your dad had to meet me like that."

"Let's just call it even." She smirked at him. "Our parents have seen both of us naked now." Cloud shifted uncomfortably under the covers, feeling his large member rub against the sheets.

"How much did... he see?"

Tifa avoided his eyes. "Enough." The blonde looked away quickly, his face burning. "But I'm pretty sure your mom saw _my_..." His cheeks reddened further as he remembered his mother's face after spotting the couple in bed together. Yeah, she had _definitely_ seen Tifa's breasts. After all, his face had been buried in her wonderful cleavage.

"Anyways..." Trying to change the subject, Tifa looked back to the blonde, noticing his red face. "We should get ready. It's Monday you know." Cloud's cerulean eyes were fixed on her. With such an intense stare, she felt the need to look away. "What?"

"I don't know... You're just so beautiful Tifa." The brunette laughed lightly but his eyes never strayed from her face.

"Cloud."

"Yeah?" He was starting to smile, lost in the sight of her.

"School isn't going to wait for us. You should really... get ready." But her voice was uncertain as her words started to slow down.

And then they just sat there, Tifa in only a small towel and Cloud completely naked, gazing at each other. "I'm in no rush." Leaning forward, he finally captured her lips in a long kiss. As usual, her hands gently glided up his bare chest, one gripping his neck, the other cradling his face. As soon as their lips separated, Cloud wasted no time and moved to the rest of her bare skin, lingering on her jaw before trailing down to her neck. His lips brushed gently against her skin, earning soft moans and a gentle massage on his neck.

Oh god how he adored this woman. Her taste, her scent, her voice, her _everything. _Cloud continued to kiss the side of her neck as her hands slipped into his hair.

"Tifa..." He mumbled against her skin. Repeating it over and over had her sighing contently, her fingers threading lazily through his spikes. His hand came to rest on her lower back, caressing her wonderful body through the soft towel.

"Get off of her boy." The two pulled away from each other so quickly, Cloud's big, clumsy hand caught on Tifa's towel almost yanking the small thing completely off of her body. Luckily though, the brunette grabbed it in time, letting out a small yelp as she did.

"Cloud!" She scrambled to cover herself with the soft material.

"Sorry Teef. I-I-"

"What the hell are you doing?" Mr. Lockhart took a few steps toward the blonde. "Keep your hands off of her! That's all you want from her isn't it? Isn't it boy? She's just a _sex_ toy for you huh?" Tifa's face flushed deeply hearing her father talk like this. She had never seen him get so upset before.

"No! I-I would never! I just- I just really like her-"

"Her body?" His eyes narrowed to slits as he glared at the flustered blonde.

"Dad! That's just... eww!" Tifa shook her head, trying to rid her mind of her father's words. "Can you ever just leave him alone? He's a sweet boy! He'd never think of me like that!"

"Tifa, I didn't ask for your input. Leave me and your _boyfriend_ alone. I'm gonna set him straight."

"No! You can't-"

"Young lady. Out. Now." Mr. Lockhart crossed his arms, his mustache twitching in pure frustration as he waited for his daughter to get up. After a few moments of sitting with her mouth wide open, staring at her father, Tifa reluctantly stood up. She took one more look at Cloud, noticing the sheer terror in his eyes and leaned down to kiss him softly on the cheek before straightening up and storming out of the room.

"Just please... don't hurt him." With that she was gone, the door slamming loudly behind her.

Her father silently watched her leave before turning his glare back to Cloud. "Alright boy, let's get down to business."

"I-it's Cloud actually. You can call me Cloud." He was practically shaking in the bed, the nervousness blatantly obvious in his voice.

Mr. Lockhart's jaw stiffened, his teeth grinding together. "Ok _Cloud_." He paused, spitting his name out like it was the most disgusting thing in the world. "Tell me... have you banged my daughter?" Cloud swallowed, pulling the covers up a little higher on his naked body as he watched Mr. Lockhart's hands ball into fists.

**-Later-**

Tifa's ruby eyes shot to the stairs when she heard footsteps, anxiously waiting for whoever it was to enter the kitchen. Finally, Cloud stepped into the room, drawing a sigh of relief from the brunette.

"Cloud. Are you ok?" The blonde made his way over to her, nodding and grinning stupidly upon seeing her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He grabbed her waist, the smile never leaving his face. Tifa raised her eyebrows in confusion.

"My dad didn't do _anything_ to you?" Her hands roamed over his face as she thoroughly examined him. She lifted his shirt up, checking for any scratches or bruises on his toned chest but found nothing. She was tempted to peek down his pants and make sure her father hadn't chopped off anything important.

"You mean besides this?" Cloud motioned to his broken nose, black and blue and still a little bloody.

Tifa laughed lightly and brushed a few spikes out of his eyes. "I'm just glad you didn't come down with a black eye." Cloud smiled, leaning down to kiss the beautiful brunette. She grinned against his lips, throwing her hands behind his neck to grip it.

"Let's keep it PG." Tifa glanced over Cloud's shoulder and spotted her dad standing at the foot of the stairs.

The blonde pulled away and laughed nervously. "Y-yes sir."

"You should be heading off to school now Tifa." Mr. Lockhart's eyes shot to Cloud, giving him the same harsh stare from earlier. "And for you, I don't _ever_ want to find you in my house again. Especially not drunk and naked."

"Yes sir." He repeated, a light blush settling over his face.

"Good, now take my daughter to school."

**-Later-**

Little did Cloud know, despite the terribly rough morning, this day was going to be the start of the best two weeks of his life.

Stepping out of the car, the blonde walked around to Tifa's side of the car and opened the door for her. She grabbed her bag, stood up and slung it over her shoulder. Cloud watched her carefully as she shut the door before meeting his cerulean eyes.

"You don't have to open the door for me you know. But thanks Cloud." Smiling warmly at him, Tifa leaned forward and planted a small kiss on his cheek. The blonde's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards. But that wasn't even the most surprising part. Tifa reached out and slipped her hand into his his, her fingers wrapping perfectly around his large hand.

He couldn't believe it. He was holding Tifa Lockhart's hand, at school... in _public_. He had to be dreaming but when she took a step forward, bringing him back to reality, Cloud realized that this _really was_ happening.

The couple walked hand and hand into school, a stupid grin threatening to cross the blonde's face every time he got a jealous glance from an observing guy. People gawked at the couple as they walked down the halls, drawing the attention of almost every student they passed.

These stares continued throughout the rest of the day. Even when he wasn't with Tifa, Cloud received the same jealous, sometimes angry looks from people and at that point, he wasn't sure if it was his beautiful girlfriend or his broken nose. It wasn't until halfway through the day that he realized it was both.

Standing at his locker, Cloud spotted a group of boys approaching. He recognized Johnny, one of the many guys who had a crush on Tifa, but the other boys were unfamiliar to him.

"Hey there, uhh Cloud!" The blonde was surprised that he even knew his name but then again, he guessed it was probably getting thrown around this school a lot today. "What a name huh?" Johnny laughed heartily, his boys following suit. Cloud laughed lightly before getting back to retrieving books from his locker.

"Anyways..." After their laughing died down, Johnny cleared his throat and continued. "I hear you're dating Tifa." Cloud nodded, a small smile forming on his lips. Geez, news traveled _fast_. "Now tell me, how does a guy like _you_ get her?" The blonde opened his mouth to speak but Johnny cut him off, obviously not interested in his answer. It was meant to be more of an insult. "She's the sexiest girl in the whole school ya know? So you gotta tell me, did you get past first base with her?" Cloud froze. Why did _everyone_ have to know about their sex life? "Ya know, did you two do it? Get it on?" Johnny paused and leaned in closer to the blonde, wiggling his eyebrows. "Have _sex_?"

"Yeah. I've made love to her." Cloud stared at the boys, a little irritated from their constant questioning.

Johnny just stood there, his eyebrows raised a little as he gawked at Cloud before breaking into loud, obnoxious laughing. "Made love? Ha! Who the hell _makes_ _love_?" The whole group was laughing now, making quite a scene. Cloud blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "She probably only banged you out of pity, cause of your nose!" Johnny could barely speak, only irritating the blonde further. He was just about to say something when the laughing suddenly stopped, even quicker than it had started up.

Everyone's eyes were fixed on something behind Cloud and before he had a chance to turn around, a pair of soft hands wrapped around his torso. The blonde grinned, knowing exactly who it was.

"Tifa. Hey." Johnny seemed a little flustered as he fixed his red hair, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Hey Johnny. Boys." Tifa smiled at the group of guys before spinning Cloud around and gently pressing him against the lockers.

"Hey Teef."

"Hey Cloud. How's your nose feeling?" Her smile was dazzling and sincere as she stared into his glowing eyes.

"Sore." Tifa laughed a little.

"I think I can fix that." Before he knew what was happening, Tifa was slowly leaning up to meet his lips. She turned her head to the side, careful not to bump his nose as she gently kissed him. This was the first time she had ever kissed him in public and it left Cloud's mind running wild. But all thoughts fled when her hands slipped into his hair, almost making him moan out loud.

Knowing that Johnny and his boys were watching, Cloud cautiously ran his hands down her wonderful body, over every delicious curve until he reached her waist. He pulled her against his body and her hands moved to massage his neck. After what seemed like hours, Tifa finally started to break the kiss but not before sucking softly on the blonde's lower lip like it was the most delicious thing in the world. She slowly pulled away, taking his lip with her before finally releasing it.

Cloud snuck a small peek at Johnny, noticing that the whole gang was watching the couple closely. Most of their eyes were glued on Tifa but when Johnny's eyes met Cloud's, the red-head quickly looked away, both jealousy and embarrassment on his face.

"Let's go to lunch Cloud." He drew his attention back to the beauty in front of him.

"Yeah." He nodded and smiled, grabbing his lunch out of his locker. Wrapping one hand protectively around Tifa, the other gripping his lunch, Cloud walked to lunch with his gorgeous girlfriend.

And that's how the blonde spent the next two weeks of his life. His mornings consisted of picking Tifa up from her house and driving her to school. Walking hand and hand into the building still felt like a dream and when he strolled the halls with one arm wrapped around her hips, eventually people seemed to get used to the couple.

But the afternoons were what the blonde really looked forward to. It was guaranteed that the couple would go home, after school, every day,_ together_. But to who's house exactly? It didn't really matter, as long as nobody was home. As long as they were _alone_.

The afternoons when they arrived at a house already hot and bothered were the afternoons when Cloud would stumbled out of the car and to the front door, Tifa in one arm, the other frantically working on opening the door. But _damn_ was it hard to concentrate when those long, slender legs were wrapped around his waist and her wet mouth was trailing hot kisses down his neck, nibbling and sucking at his skin.

As soon as they entered the house, clothes would be off in a matter of seconds, thrown to an unknown corner of the room. Their love-making was going to be hard, fast, and sweaty. But not rough. Never rough.

But the afternoons that Cloud liked best were the ones that started with just a small, gentle kiss. The blonde would grab Tifa and carry her inside like she was the most delicate thing in the world. He would then take his time undressing her, exploring every curve of her wonderful body with his tongue, taking his time pleasuring her. And his throbbing member, straining so tightly against his boxers, was just going to have to wait because this woman, this _gorgeous_ woman would always come first.

Her delicate hands would grip his neck, back, hair, whatever they could reach, silently thanking him for being so sweet and gentle, for making love to her like the gentleman he was. Her moans would verbally tell him he was doing good, hitting the right spots, and encourage him to go deeper. These were the afternoons when it seemed they had all the time in the world. No need to hurry. No _reason_ to hurry.

That, of course, was when their love-making was slow, sweet, and oh-so passionate.

No matter if they were sprawled across each other, sweat dripping and breathing hard, or if they were lying next to each other, gazing at at one another contently, it always ended the same way. The blonde would kiss Tifa's gorgeous body, his soft lips brushing over every place they could reach. He'd whisper how beautiful she was and she'd smile softly, her hands gently running through his soft hair.

It seemed as if they could lay there forever... and they did, until the familiar sound of a door opening reminded the couple that being caught naked together was _not_ worth the comfortable pleasure it brought.

So after one last sweet kiss, Cloud would be gone, climbing out the window and running down the street half naked as he grinned to himself. Her delicious scent would still be on him, the heavenly taste of her body still lingering in his mouth and he savored every last bit of it. Because he just couldn't get enough of her.

And for these two weeks, everything seemed too good to be true. Life was perfect, just the way he wanted it.

That was, until Prom.

**Author's note: **So this chapter was kinda like a filler, don't expect much from it. It was just meant to describe what life was like for Cloud and Teef at school but it didn't turn out that great (in my opinion.) I wasn't very happy with the beginning so I threw in some Xtina just cuz I could. But next chapter is gonna be *drum roll* PROM! Yeah, not that great, but I promise something VERY significant is gonna happen next chapter so stay tuned! Thanks so much for everything guys, you're all the best :D

P.S. Sorry for any mistakes. I'm human, therefore I'm lazy.


	15. Chapter 15: Prom

**Disclaimer: **I'm never gonna own anything Final Fantasy VII related. That's a fact.

**Chapter 15**

Mr. Lockhart answered the door, his face cold as stone.

"Hello Sir. I came to pick up Tifa." Cloud smiled nervously at the man.

"I know." His lips were drawn together to form a tight frown, his eyebrows hanging low over his eyes as he examined the blonde from head to toe.

Cloud was wearing a black suit, his white button-up shirt folded neatly underneath the silky coat. The black tie topped everything off, making the blonde look stunningly handsome, like a dashing price awaiting his beautiful princess.

"Tifa!" Her father yelled impatiently at the stairs. Cloud peeked over Mr. Lockhart's shoulder as he anxiously waited for his gorgeous date. But god was gorgeous an understatement when he set eyes on her.

As the brunette slowly made her way down the stairs, it was as if the Gods up above had sent down an angel from the heavens themselves. Cloud knew his mouth was open but at this point, he didn't even care. His mind went blank, his mouth dry when Tifa smiled at him, her beautiful ruby eyes locking with his.

Her long dress was a rich burgundy, hugging her curves in the most delicious way possible. The way her long, dark hair fell dreamily over her shoulders and onto her back had the blonde practically drooling.

"Teef, you look..." Alluring? Stunning? Ravishing? There were so many things he could say, yet his mind and his mouth were both in slow motion, making him be only capable of staring.

Tifa chuckled lightly, stepping up behind her father who was currently beaming at her. "Thanks Cloud. You handsome devil, you." She grinned at him, that sexy smirk he used to see so often returning to her face.

"You look wonderful honey." Mr. Lockhart smiled warmly at his daughter.

"Thanks Dad." Tifa stepped out of her house and right in front of Cloud. Gazing into his beautiful blue eyes, she whispered softly, "Someone looks handsome tonight."

"Someone looks gorgeous. As always." The brunette smiled and leaned up slowly to kiss Cloud. His nose had almost fully healed, so when it nuzzled with hers, he couldn't help but grin against her soft lips.

Mr. Lockhart cleared his throat and interrupted the couple, forcing them to break apart and look at him. "Have fun Teef. And you-" He turned his gaze to Cloud. "Try not to keep my daughter out too late. I want her back by 11."

The blonde nodded. "Yes Sir." And for the shortest moment, Cloud thought he saw Mr. Lockhart's features lighten, the smallest hint of a smile start to form on his lips.

"Come on Cloud." A gentle hand on his arm had the blonde turning to look at the beauty beside him. "Let's go." He nodded, sticking his arm out for her take. After bidding one last farewell to her father, the two were off, getting into the blonde's car and driving away.

**-Later-**

As they opened the doors and stepped into the gym, all eyes turned towards the couple. And he thought people had finally gotten used to them. Psh.

Every male's eyes immediately widened upon spotting Tifa, their mouths falling open a bit. And even though he didn't notice, a majority of the girls also stopped to stare at the handsome blonde.

"So... what do we do now?" Cloud's honest question made Tifa laugh. "I mean like, do you want something to drink?" Cause I can go get you-"

"Cloud." The brunette cut him off. She slowly wrapped her hands around his neck, her warm fingertips playing with his hair. "Kiss me." Her whisper was soft and sweet. Cloud happily obliged, his hands automatically slipping down her body to grip her lower back. Leaning down to meet her gorgeous, full lips, his eyes fluttered closed and mouth took over. She sucked on his lips in a way that made him fight the urge to shudder in pure pleasure.

"What was that for?" Cloud murmured against her warm lips as he searched her eyes for an answer. But all he saw was that stunning smile, the one that reached her ruby eyes.

"Does there need to be a reason?" They both grinned and he leaned in to kiss her once more.

"Tifa! Cloud!" The loud yell broke the two apart, both of them turning to look at the approaching couple. Zack strut towards them, Aerith right beside him. And of course, Yuffie was right behind them, a stupidly annoying grin plastered on her face. "Look at you two, just makin' out, right here in front of everybody!" Zack laughed, making the blonde blush furiously. "I think we should follow their lead babe!" He turned to his girlfriend grinning widely. The woman in pink placed her hands on her hips and opened her mouth to speak but someone cut her off.

"Wow, you two just can't get enough of each other huh?" Cloud recognized that voice immediately. He slowly turned his eyes to meet with unruly, red spikes. "Why don't you two just do it, right here on the dance-floor?" Reno snorted to himself and eyed the couple, noticing how their hands were still wrapped around each other.

"Fine, maybe we will." Tifa glared at the ginger, her grip tightening on Cloud's neck the longer she stared at him.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead, get naked babe." He shot the brunette a toothy grin.

"You're disgusting Reno." Cloud narrowed his eyes and pulled Tifa closer. "But I'm sure you already knew that."

The red-head just laughed. "I can tell I'm not exactly wanted here."

"Good observation, _genius_."

Red eyebrows raised a bit. "Ouch. Ya really cut me deep Spikey!" He stuck out his lower lip, pretending to pout.

"Just get out of here Reno." Cloud was done playing around. Even though he hadn't seen the ginger around school for quite some time, he still managed to get under the blonde's skin in a matter of seconds.

"Fine. I've got better things to do anyways yo." Reno huffed and flipped his hair back. "But remember, if you want someone to show ya a good, sweaty time, just gimme a call babe. Cause we all know blondie here ain't satisfying your needs." He threw one last sleezy wink at Tifa before turning around and walking away, disappearing into the large group of kids on the dance-floor.

Cloud exhaled a shaky breath, raking a hand through his hair. Tifa saw his furious expression and brought her hands up to hold his face, her fingers gently running over his burning skin.

"You really get worked-up when he's around huh?"

"I-I just can't stand him. He's always eyeing your gorgeous body like you're a piece of meat or something. I mean, what reason do I have _not_ to get worked-up when he's always trying to get in your pants?"

"Well for one, I don't trust anyone more than you. And you should trust me completely too." Cloud looked into Tifa's eyes and sighed. "Did the last two weeks prove absolutely nothing? You're _obviously_ satisfying my needs. And more." Tifa smirked at him, moving in closer so that her warm breath tickled his skin.

"I know Teef, but-"

"No more buts. We're dating for Gaia's sake. We make love almost every night of the week. If that's not a good enough reason, then I don't know what is."

Cloud opened his mouth to protest, but decided that _was_ a good enough reason and shut it quickly, a wide grin crossing his face instead.

"What a creep huh?" Zack broke the passionate stare-down between the couple. Aeirth nodded in agreement.

"I thought it was kinda hot." All eyes turned to Yuffie, shooting surprised and disgusted looks at her. She threw her hands up, her eyes widening like a deer caught in headlights. "I'm gonna go dance with Vince." With that, the small girl quickly scurried away.

"Yeah, I like that idea." Aerith looked at her boyfriend and took his arm. "Dance with me Zack?"

"You got it baby." He grinned at her, walking away to take her to the dance-floor. Tifa watched the two leave before turning to her own boyfriend.

"Cloud-"

"I don't dance Teef." Interrupting her, he avoided her beautiful ruby eyes.

"It's Prom Cloud. Just one dance?" His brows furrowed and he hesitantly glanced back over at Tifa.

"...Fine. But when I said I don't dance, I really meant I _can't_ dance."

The brunette chuckled lightly and bit her lip. "Thanks Cloud." She quickly planted a soft kiss on his lips before leading him into the sea of dancing people.

Once a good distance into the middle of the dance-floor, Tifa stopped. After a few seconds of standing there awkwardly, she realized that Cloud literally had no idea of what to do next. Laughing quietly, she gently took his hands and guided them to her hips. After releasing them, she moved her own to his neck, wrapping her fingers around his warm skin.

And then they just stood there. "Cloud, you need to move." Tifa bit her lower lip, desperately trying to hold back a few chuckles.

"Oh."

"Your feet," She whispered. The blonde hesitantly raised his foot and put it down. After a few more steps like this, Tifa eventually matched his rhythm, stepping in time with him. Cloud smiled slightly to himself and looked up at the beauty he was dancing with. But that was a mistake.

"Ow!" Tifa winced in pain and bit her lip. The blonde looked down, a light blush settling on his face after realizing that he had stepped on her foot.

"Sorry Teef." She just shook her head and looked into his eyes, giving him that gorgeous smile.

"It's fine. Just try again." He nodded and cautiously started to move again, his eyes staying glued to his feet this time.

Tifa knew they looked ridiculously silly and ungraceful as they shuffled awkwardly but honestly, she didn't care. All that mattered was that Cloud was trying, even if he wasn't exactly succeeding.

"It's ok Cloud, just relax." His every muscle was tense as he desperately tried to avoid stepping on her small feet again. The blonde looked up at her, sighed and then dropped his head against her shoulder, his face resting in the crook of her slender neck.

"I'm sorry Teef. I'm sorry I'm so awkward and clumsy and-and stupid." He softly murmured against her neck. Little did he know that Tifa was actually smiling to herself.

"You're perfect." Her voice was a soft whisper. But Cloud refused to believe it. He _knew_ he wasn't perfect. If anything, he was the opposite. Now Tifa, _she_ was perfect. Smart, kind, and beautiful. What more could a man ask for?

Cloud smiled against her skin, planting a gentle kiss on her neck. And then they just stayed like that for a while, his head buried in her neck, her fingers lacing through his hair. As they danced slowly, Cloud realized just how perfect this moment was. He realized he'd never find a woman like Tifa in his life, _ever_ again. And then it dawned on him. He needed to tell this gorgeous woman his feelings, like _now_.Even if this wasn't the best venue, he decided he just couldn't hold it in any longer.

After a few more minutes of running through the situation in his mind, with butterflies in his stomach and thoughts running wild, Cloud finally found his words.

"Tifa?"

"Yes Cloud?" Her fingers continued to massage his neck as she waited for him to speak.

"Tifa I..." He trailed off and pulled away, deciding that maybe looking at her would be better. It wasn't. Her gorgeous, ruby eyes stared back at him, her face patiently waiting for him.

"I-I..." Damn, why was this so hard? "Tifa I-" But suddenly the music was changing, the whole gym cheering at the new popular, up-beat song. People started to dance faster to the blaring music, bumping into the couple as they stood in the middle of the floor, still holding each other contently.

"Hey, watch it!" Tifa unwrapped her hands from around Cloud's neck as she tried to get some elbow room. The blonde squeezed his eyes shut, silently cursing at himself for missing the perfect opportunity. "What were you saying Cloud?"

His eyes sot open. "N-nothing." He scratched his head, giving Tifa his most convincing smile. "What about that drink you wanted?"

"Sure, thanks Cloud. I'm gonna go to the restroom though. I'll meet you over there." Giving him that gorgeous smile of hers, she leaned up to kiss him once more before turning to walk away.

"Yeah." He watched as she disappeared with that beautiful smile still on her lips, a matching grin on his own. It was then that Cloud decided he would wait to tell Tifa his feelings. Later that night when they were _alone_, he'd tell her. And then they'd make sweet, sweet love all night long.

Realizing that he was daydreaming in the middle of a ton of his fellow classmates, the blonde quickly walked off of the dance-floor, his cheeks a light pink. As he made his way to the refreshments table, he spotted Reno standing in a corner of the gym just _smirking_ at him. What a creep! Why was he grinning at him like that anyways?

Cloud quickly dismissed the ginger with a disgusted shake of his head and instead focused on getting Tifa a drink. He was reaching for a plastic cup when he suddenly felt a hand on his back. Spinning around, he excepted to find his gorgeous girlfriend but instead came face to face with Scarlet.

"Hey there Cloud." She was wearing that notorious red dress, the one that cut deep into her chest and rode up high on her thigh. "You came alone?"

"No, Tifa's in the bathroom." Raising her eyebrows a bit, Scarlet grinned at him.

"Aww, that's too bad huh?" She took a step closer and he took a step back.

"I-I'm just getting her a drink." Cloud rubbed that back of his neck as he tried to keep a good distance from the woman in red. But she just kept coming closer until she had him pressed against the table.

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you slipped out for a bit." The overwhelming smell of her perfume flooded his nose as she leaned in closer to him. "Come on, I'll make you feel _real_ good." Scarlet's grin widened, her hands running up his chest. The blonde dropped the cup out his hand as he scrambled to get free of her but she had him pinned down good. Scarlet leaned in, her breath tickling Cloud's skin."I'll show you a good time..." Wait a minute, that sounded _very_ familiar-

Suddenly her lips were pressed against his. Cloud's eyes widened as he tried to comprehend what was happening. Before he had time time to react, Scarlet slowly pulled away, her lips still lingering on his. She smirked at him and pulled her hands off of his chest. The blonde tried to catch his breath as he stared at Scarlet in disgust. And then he saw her.

Standing a little ways behind Scarlet, there stood Tifa, her mouth slightly open, her ruby eyes wide open in pure shock. Her face quickly changed, a mixture of emotions dancing across her gorgeous features.

"Tifa..." Cloud mumbled, his own mouth hanging open. But then she was leaving, swiftly turning around and walking away at a fast pace. No. No, this _wasn't_ happening. But oh yes, it was.

"Tifa!" The blonde shouted, pushing past Scarlet and breaking into a run after her. Cloud ran through the gym and burst out the front doors, his head whipping around as he frantically searched for the brunette but she was already gone, completely out of sight.

"Tifa!" Cloud threw his head back, yelling her name as loudly as he could one last time. But as expected, there was no response.

The blonde gave up, stumbling back against the building's cold wall and sliding down it. He dropped his head into his hands, his shoulder's shaking slightly as he just sat there on the hard ground.

"Tifa... I'm so sorry," He whispered softly, his voice finally breaking. "I love you."

**Author's note: **Yeah, I told you something significant was going to happen. Well, I'm not gonna say much more. You're just gonna have to wait, cause there's only a few chapters left! Thanks for sticking with me this far, you guys are awesome! Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. It was pretty difficult to write. Thanks for reviewing too guys! :D

P.S. Sorry if this chapter is a little short, it looked a LOT longer in OpenOffice...


	16. Chapter 16: Finally

**Disclaimer:** For the final time, I don't own anything Final Fantasy VII related.

**Chapter 16**

It hurt bad. So _damn_ bad. Going to school and seeing her, watching as she went on with her life. But _he_ couldn't. It was just so damn hard to.

Cloud snuck peeks at her whenever he could, feeling like a little boy when he did. But it was different this time because no matter how long he stared at her, she never met his gazes and that killed him inside.

Tifa looked as gorgeous as ever yet it was obvious that she didn't possess that same glowing personality she used to have. While the beautiful brunette still had that stunning smile, it just didn't seem to be the same, didn't quite reach her ruby eyes. In fact, he often caught her frowning to herself these days which pained him even more.

But those rare occasions when he heard her beautiful laughter echo throughout the lunchroom, those times almost, _almost_ made him smile. Her cute chuckles only hurt more though, reminding him of those perfect moments when they'd lie in bed together after making love. He'd say something ridiculous and she'd laugh that gorgeous laugh that was like a disease, spreading to him and making him smile contently. But those were just memories now. Wonderful memories that only brought hurt and sadness now.

Compared to Tifa, Cloud probably looked like hell. He was losing sleep... and lots of it. He stayed up late at night just thinking about her because she was all that was ever on his mind. Sometimes he wondered if she ever thought about him... Naw, for all he knew she had better things to think about, maybe even moved on.

With summer break being only a few weeks away, Tifa wore clothes appropriate for the hot weather, making it all the more difficult for the blonde to keep his eyes off of her. With those tiny shorts and small t-shirts, the boys were drawn to her like bees attracted to honey. But it wasn't only the excessive amount of bare skin that attracted the boys, it was also the brunette's recent "break-up" that drew them in. She was now single and on the market, making a wonderful summer fling for any guy that had eyeballs and a taste for a gorgeous body like Tifa's. Which in fact was every guy... including Cloud.

Although the brunette had just about every male in the whole school at her fingertips, she chose none of them. She didn't flirt, barely even acknowledging them when they tripped over their own two feet trying to talk to her. She didn't lead the poor saps on but instead actually seemed to push them away. Cloud would've felt sorry for them, if he wasn't one of those poor saps himself.

The blonde would still do the littlest things, like open doors for her and she'd just acknowledge him with a small, sad smile that ripped his heart apart. He'd keep his distance from the gorgeous brunette because he knew it was easier that way for the both of them. Well, at least that's what he told himself. But it wasn't any easier because he still had that same aching feeling in his heart every time he saw her. And all he ever wanted to do was just gather her up in his arms and kiss her senseless. But he had had his chance with her, and after a few blissful months of dating the girl of his dreams, had spoiled it. There was no one to blame but himself. And well, Scarlet.

And the guilt, oh god the guilt was killing him, slowly and painfully. Even though Scarlet had been the one that kissed him, Cloud still could have pushed her away and possibly saved his whole relationship with Tifa. But he had just been so surprised when she pressed her lips against his that he didn't have time to react before _she_ was the one who was slowly pulling away, making it look all the more disgusting from Tifa's perspective. Like _Cloud_ was the bad guy, like _he_ was the one who was cheating on the beautiful brunette. But didn't she know how much the blonde actually cared for her? Didn't she know how much he relished every second he was with her? How much he _loved_ her? No, she didn't because he had never _told_ her. And Cloud still mentally kicked the crap out of himself everyday for missing that perfect opportunity.

So now his time was slowly whittling away, leaving only a few more days of school left for the blonde to try to win back the girl of his dreams. But if he failed, everyone was off to college and he'd probably never see that gorgeous face of her's again.

He wasn't going to let that happen.

**-Later- **

Tifa stepped out of her car and sighed, happy to finally have some time to herself. Her last day of High School had just ended over an hour ago and she was happy to be free of all that stress, all of those boys constantly trying to talk to her, constantly trying to get her attention. She was happy to finally be _alone_.

The brunette didn't know why she had come here but it had just felt... right. As she slowly approached the edge of the cliff and looked out, she suddenly realized _exactly_ why she had come here. It was a beautiful view, one of the most gorgeous sights she had ever seen.

Tifa gazed at the Gold Saucer, it's flashing lights and bright colors entrancing her. The view of this amusement park brought back memories though, memories of _him_ and suddenly her heart ached. Memories of him, his car and how gentle and sweet he was to her that night all started to rush back. But Tifa shivered, preventing any more of these thoughts from infiltrating her mind. If she wanted to try to forget him then this was what she was going to have to do. But why was it just so damn hard to?

After sighing quietly one last time, Tifa stretched and reached to take off her jacket when a soft "crunch" had her stopping cold. She quickly spun around and scanned the woods behind her but spotted absolutely nothing. But then suddenly there was a pair of glowing blue orbs slowly getting bigger, approaching her at a slow pace.

"Cloud?" The blonde stepped out of the woods, his cerulean eyes staring at her intensely.

"Tifa." His voice sounded remarkably sad, his eyes looked even sadder.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Tifa's thin brows furrowed.

"I need to talk to you." He took a few steps closer to the brunette but her hand stopped him. He stared at it with heartbroken eyes but took one more cautious step forward. "Teef-"

"Please... don't." Her hand was now pressed against his sturdy chest and he fought back a shiver at the familiar contact. After a few seconds, she dropped her hand and her head followed. God how Cloud wanted to just wrap her beautiful body in his arms at that moment.

"I'm so sorry Tifa." His voice was a soft whisper and he too dropped his head in shame. "I never meant to hurt you."

"But you did." Cloud looked up to find the brunette's head turned the other way, gazing at the flashing amusement park in the distance. "And now it's over. _We're_ over." Her voice was cold but there was a hint of sadness in it. The blonde's heart felt like it had just been shot. Her words stung, making Cloud feel all the more stupid. He should have seen this coming. But he hadn't and now it hurt bad. _Really_ bad.

"Tifa please..." He wasn't giving up that easily though, not for a woman like this. So the blonde pressed on, every word a struggle to get out, every one getting caught in his throat. "I-" The sound of a rock falling off of the edge suddenly interrupted him. Scratching his head as he searched for the right words, he eventually continued. "Tifa I-" A few more rocks tumbled down the steep cliff and Cloud stopped again, staring at the ground in frustration. Tifa's gaze broke away to look down at the ground, confused as to why these rocks were falling. But then a few more fell. And then suddenly the whole ground was giving out beneath the brunette.

She let out a loud scream and Cloud watched with wide eyes as she started to fall. His stupid legs seemed to be stone, glued to the ground and his mind was in slow motion as he just stood there, unmoving. But then his mind caught up, allowing the rest of his body to finally take action.

"Tifa!" Cloud leaped off of the ledge and reached for Tifa, successfully grabbing her hand and yanking her to him. The two hit the ground with a hard 'thud' but the ride wasn't over yet. The hill was extremely steep, making the couple roll down it at an increasingly fast pace. The blonde pulled Tifa against his chest as he tried to shield her from whatever they were rolling through at the moment. He struggled to keep his arms wrapped around her slender figure as rocks and branches flew past him, scraping over his exposed skin and ripping through his clothing.

Suddenly a horrendous pain shot throughout Cloud's chest, making him yell out. Whatever it was only seemed to get worse with each bump they hit on their way to the bottom, the object jamming farther and farther into his chest and the pain was getting dangerously overwhelming. He could still feel Tifa pressed tightly against his body as he fought to stay conscious but it was getting increasingly harder to.

Their pace finally started to slow down and Cloud hazily figured they were nearing the bottom of the hill. He only faintly remembered completely coming to a stop before his eyes fluttered shut and he finally passed out.

Meanwhile, Tifa's eyes slowly fluttered open as she tried to regain consciousness. She had blacked out about halfway down the hill and was just now feeling all of the pains and aches from the fall. Slowly crawling out of Cloud's loose arms, Tifa dragged herself a little ways away before stopping and dropping her head in defeat. Her breaths came out in ragged pants as she examined herself.

Her clothes were terribly ripped apart. Cuts and bruises covered her arms and legs, the metallic taste of blood filling her mouth. She brought her hand to her face and pressed it against her forehead before pulling away, finding it covered with red liquid. But the worst part was her chest, splattered with a large amount of blood. It covered her breasts and most of her stomach. Tifa checked herself for any serious injuries but found nothing. And then she suddenly remembered a very important someone lying to her left.

"Cloud!" She frantically crawled over to the blonde, finding him lying completely still. Oh no, that wasn't a good sign. "Cloud!" Tifa tried his name once more before gently placing her hands on his bruised body and rolling him onto his back. His condition was just like hers, bruised, scraped and bloody... except he looked about 10 times worse. She gently lifted up what was left of his ragged shirt, pulling it up his body to examine his toned torso. And then she saw it.

She gasped and covered her mouth upon spotting his chest. A large branch was sticking straight out of it, through his shirt and into his chest and she looked away quickly, not wanting to see anymore. How had she not seen that earlier?

Tifa glanced back at the unconscious blonde as tears started to swell in her eyes. This man that was lying in front of her, severely injured and unconscious, had practically saved her life. He had risked everything to protect her and now here he was, completely unaware of how bad his wounds really were.

Reaching out, Tifa's soft fingers stroked Cloud's face as she brushed a few blonde spikes out of his eyes. And at this very moment, the brunette wished that none of this had ever happened, that they could go back to the very beginning and start all over. But it was too late now.

"Oh Cloud," She whispered almost silently as she gazed down at the blonde.

**-Later-**

The first thing he felt was his chest, burning and aching and throbbing, all at the same time. And for a moment, Cloud couldn't tell if it was a wound or his heart. Suddenly, all of the memories from the fall came rushing back to him and he winced in pain.

He lazily glanced around the room and noted the white walls, completely sterile surroundings and health posters plastered on the walls. Not to mention the small cot he was lying on and the crisp, white sheets that covered his lower half. Cloud quickly figured out that he was at the doctor's. But how exactly did he get here? He glanced around once more and spotted a figure standing near the window, their back facing him. As his groggy eyes strained to focus on the person, long, dark hair came into view and before Cloud could stop it, her name was slipping out of his mouth.

"Tifa..." She spun around and gasped.

"Cloud. You're... ok." Her features lightened slightly and she walked over to stand next to his bed.

"Are you ok?" He examined her body and frowned.

"I'm fine." But Tifa looked pretty terrible with her skin still dirty and bruised and her clothes still stained red. Cloud cautiously reached out to touch her and surprisingly enough, she let him. The blonde's fingers gently brushed over her cuts and bruises and his eyes shot to her face as he judged her reaction. She was chewing on her bottom lip, her ruby eyes locked on his chest. "It's you I'm worried about." She sat down on the edge of the cot next to him.

Cloud looked down at his own chest. He was shirtless, his torso wrapped thoroughly in tainted red gauze and arms bandaged up. He could feel his head was wrapped too, his blonde spikes still managing to stick up out of the gauze. Along with his nose, a few other bones were also broken and the blonde could feel his whole body aching.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was so soft that Cloud had barely heard it. He raised his head and looked at Tifa, noticing how her eyes were fixed on the floor.

"For what?" He asked, a bit puzzled.

"Everything." Tifa paused and raised her eyes to his face. "For hurting you, both mentally and physically. For... Reno." He saw her swallow hard before continuing on. "For dragging you into all of this. For everything. I'm sorry for everything Cloud."

The blonde was speechless. He watched as Tifa dropped her head again, her dark hair covering most of her face. "Don't be. I don't regret one minute of it." He continued to watch her but she didn't move, staying silent for a few minutes.

"Why?" Cloud's brow furrowed.

"Why what?"

"Why do you keep coming back? After all I've done to you, you keep coming back. Why?" She spoke to the floor and her hand was resting somewhere near his on the cot. But he barely even noticed because a million thoughts were running through his mind at the moment.

There was a long silence and then the words came out before he could stop them.

"Because I love you." Cloud let that sink in because it was the most truthful thing he had said in a long time. It felt good to finally admit it. Tifa stayed completely still, her face still hidden but Cloud could have swore he saw a small drop of water fall from her face. Her silence was killing and he just couldn't take it anymore. "I always have and I always will." Pausing again, the blonde took a breath and gave Tifa one last chance to say something. _Anything_. "I'm... I'm madly in love with you Tifa."

But she continued to stay silent and keep her head down. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut, his hands tightly clenching the white sheets in frustration. "Why do you keep pushing me away?" His tone was harsher than he meant it to be, his voice louder than expected.

Tifa finally raised her head and gazed into Cloud's blue eyes with tears in her own. "Because I love you too Cloud."

The blonde's eyes widened but before he even had time to process her words, Tifa warm mouth was pressed against his, her soft lips rubbing against his rough, cut and bloody ones. He hadn't even noticed her lean forward, being too lost in her confession because she had said it. The words he'd never thought he'd hear her say. But just a few moments ago he had heard it loud and clear. _'I love you too Cloud.' _Tifa Lockhart loved him back. There was no denying it. So with this new, wonderful thought in his mind, the blonde leaned in closer to her, moving one hand to grip her lower back and the other to hold her face.

The kiss was wonderful, unlike anything he'd ever felt before. It wasn't deep, wasn't lustful or fiery, just passionate. Sweet, loving and passionate and Cloud tilted his head farther to the side to get a better angle on her sweet lips.

Tifa's hands ran ever so gently up the blonde's body and settled lightly on his shoulders. Afraid she was going to hurt him, her fingertips cautiously danced across his injured chest and stopped over his heart where they rested for a while.

After what seemed like hours, Tifa finally broke the kiss. But Cloud, not wanting it to end quite yet, pulled the gorgeous brunette closer, resting his forehead against hers. There were a million things he wanted to say but he just couldn't seem to find the right words. Plus, there was something more important he needed to get out. It was his turn to apologize.

"I'm so sorry." There was no use in explaining what for. They both knew exactly what he was talking about. "I'll never hurt you again. I promise." Cloud removed his hand from her face and moved it to his chest. Placing it over Tifa's, his fingers entwined with hers and he felt her smile.

The brunette felt as his heart beat steadily beneath her hand. God, she loved this man so much.

"Please, don't ever leave me again Tifa," He whispered softly, his breath tickling her lips.

"I won't." She pulled away and gazed at Cloud lovingly. Her soft fingers came up to wipe away a few tears from his cheek.

The blonde finally opened his eyes, staring into her beautiful pools of ruby. "Good. Because I don't think I could live without you." He smiled softly and pressed his forehead against hers again. "I love you so much Tifa."

"I love you too Cloud. I love you too." Tifa slid her lips over his, pulling him into one more perfect kiss. And at this moment, Cloud knew that everything was going to be alright.

**The End.**

**Author's note: **That's all folks! Well, not exactly... There is_ most definitely_ gonna be an epilogue, one that brings this story back to it's roots if ya know what I mean (; Anyways, there's so much I could explain with this chapter, but I'm not going to. So if you have any questions, feel free to send me a P.M. and I'll gladly answer it! Also, don't hesitate to tell me if there's any mistakes in here.

I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter cause it was the ending, obviously! But more importantly, I just wanna thank you all for sticking with me till the end, for reading and reviewing and just being plain awesome! I love you all! Peace! Well, until next chapter :D

P.S. A branch and the Masamune are pretty similar, right? (;


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Final Fantasy VII. Nope.

**Chapter 17**

So yeah, everything was pretty much perfect now. Well, after a few small obstacles that is. But now, right in this moment, everything was perfect. And Cloud was pretty sure it was going to stay that way.

Tifa's father, for example, had been one small obstacle. Well maybe not small... He wasn't exactly thrilled to find that spiky-headed blonde back in his daughter's life. After "hurting his precious little girl like that", Mr. Lockhart's fist was ready to be thrown at the blonde's face again. But when Tifa told him about the whole "cliff" incident and how that spiky-headed blonde had actually risked his life for her, Mr. Lockhart was a little more forgiving. And when Cloud told him, with red cheeks, about confessing his love for the gorgeous brunette, he could have sworn he saw that small hint of a smile start to tug at the mustached man's lips. But all he said was, "It's about time boy."

Cloud's mother, on the other hand, was a little more accepting of the newly reunited couple. She was thrilled to see them back together, but Cloud still got a good scolding for breaking Tifa's heart. But after that, Mrs. Strife was once again thrilled. She too got to hear all about the "cliff" and was more than excited when Cloud announced that he loved Tifa more than anything. And of course, Tifa reciprocated that love.

So after going through all of that and getting back the girl of his dreams, Cloud was pretty sure his life couldn't get any better. But boy was he wrong.

Right now, Tifa was in his arms, kissing him furiously. Her legs were wrapped around his waist, her hands around his neck and Cloud was having trouble keeping upright. Considering they were in a public elevator only made it that much harder.

The couple had just come back from a fabulous night of plays, games, and rides and were now in the elevator of the Ghost Hotel, riding up to their room where they'd hopefully be able to make it inside _fully clothed_. They were of course at the Gold Saucer, the couple's first destination on their summer vacation. It had been an obvious choice to come here first and after just a few hours here with his gorgeous girlfriend, Cloud was pretty sure this was already the best vacation ever.

The blonde stumbled out of the elevator and down the hallway with Tifa still holding him tightly. When he broke the kiss to whip out his key card and slide it into the door, the brunette casually moved to his neck and kissed it softly, sending a shiver down his spine.

"Tifa..." He breathed her name out like it was the most delicious thing in the world. The moment Cloud had the door open, her lips were back on his. Staggering over to the bed, the blonde carefully placed Tifa down on the crisp, fresh sheets and crawled over top of her. He leaned down to kiss her and she met his lips, her hands moving to his back to slip under the collar of his shirt. The way she smiled so softly against his lips made him want her so much more and soon his tongue was gliding into her mouth. Swirling it around with hers, Cloud finally broke the kiss but without even taking a breath, moved to her delicate neck and kissed it gently.

Tifa moaned softly as he licked at her creamy skin. The blonde trailed kisses back up to her jaw, following the defined bone over to her ear and nibbled at the lobe. Making his way back down her neck, Cloud took his time kissing her wonderful chest, earning more moans from the brunette which only grew louder as he traveled lower on her body.

"Cloud... Oh Cloud..." His name escaped her lips in soft murmurs. His mouth continued to brush against her chest, lower and lower and lower... until her leather jacket got in the way. Cloud lifted one arm from beside Tifa and placed his hand on her jacket, his fingers gripping the zipper as he slowly tugged it down her body. His lips followed the zipper closely as it trailed down her body, slowly but surely opening the jacket and revealing her gorgeous chest. When his blue eyes raised up from her smooth stomach to her chest, he found her to be wearing only a lacy, red bra underneath the leather.

Cloud smiled and kissed her belly button. Using his other arm to support himself, the blonde moved back up to her body and gazed down at her large chest. "You look good in red." Tifa only chuckled. Cloud planted his lips against her skin again, brushing her silky hair back to lick the nape of her neck. As he continued to feather kisses over her creamy skin, he felt her hands tug at the bottom of his shirt before slowly starting to drag it up his lean body. But Cloud wasn't done with her yet. Kissing a hot path into her cleavage, he listened as her soft moans become louder. Her hands got distracted, almost completely forgetting about trying to tug his shirt off when he reached to unhook her bra. He heard the satisfying 'click' of the clip coming undone and gently, slowly, and teasingly slid the silky straps off of Tifa's shoulders.

Finally pulling the red bra off of her body, Cloud took a moment to admire her beautiful breasts, a sight that he could and would _never_ get tired of. Realizing that Tifa was patiently waiting for him to make a move, his eyes flashed up at her for a brief moment before he dropped his head straight into her soft breasts. He wasted no time and soon was kissing one large breast, his free hand gently massaging the other. His tongue made slow circles around her nipple before finally taking it into his mouth. Tifa gasped and pressed her chest against his face, her hands once again gripping his shirt and yanking at it.

This time Cloud gave in and let the brunette pull the material up and over his head. He was just about to delve back into her glorious cleavage when he noticed her expression. Her gaze was fixed on his chest, her eyes sad.

"I'm sorry," Tifa whispered softly as her fingertips gently traced over the large scar on his chest. Cloud grabbed her hand and brought it to his mouth.

"Don't be. It was for you." He kissed each one of her fingers, his eyes staying locked with hers. "I love you Tifa."

She smiled and moved her hand to his face, her thumb rubbing over his cheek. "I love you too Cloud." Placing her other hand on the side of his head, she cradled his face and watched carefully as he moved back to her large bosom. Her fingers tangled in his blonde spikes when he nibbled at her chest once more but then he was moving again, kissing his way down her torso and reaching the hem of her shorts. Her hands continued to massage his head as the blonde went to work on unbuttoning her pants. He unsuccessfully fumbled around with the button, small grunts of frustration escaping him as he worked.

Tifa laughed softly and slipped one hand out of his hair to help him with the material. She quickly undid the button and pulled her hand away, letting Cloud do the rest. He smiled stupidly yet cutely up at her and Tifa had to bite her lip from chuckling at his cute awkwardness.

In an instant, the blonde had grabbed her shorts and pulled them off of her body. Lacy, red panties matched her bra and Cloud leaned down to kiss her tummy. Her fingers gripped his hair again, silently pleading him to go lower. He obeyed her orders. His kisses traveled lower and without pulling away, Cloud slowly dragged her small panties off and tossed them aside. Ever so gently, he planted a soft kiss upon her wet folds and she let out a delicious moan. Her soft noises made him smile and the blonde continued to kiss her, just kiss her wonderful womanhood because oh _Gaia_ was she the most beautiful thing in the world. Every single part of her.

"Cloud... _please_." He knew exactly what she was asking for but he wasn't giving in quite yet. After all, this _was_ the first time since the "break-up" that they'd made love. And god was it amazing. Tifa had made him wait, torturing him every night by not giving in to his wants and needs and desires. But now that they were at the Gold Saucer and he was finally able to love this woman to the full extent, he was going to make it last as long as possible. Everything about this time just seemed to be so much better because he _knew_ that this woman he was kissing so tenderly loved him just as much as he loved her. And that was the best feeling in the world.

Cloud grinned and flicked his tongue out. He felt it rub against a hidden nub and Tifa bucked her hips sharply, letting out a long, loud moan as the blonde explored every crevasse of her wet folds. Her legs came up to loosely wrap around his torso, her hands raking through his hair as her head tossed back and forth on the pillow.

"Yes... Oh yes- Cloud!" He must have hit a good spot because Tifa rolled her hips around and pressed her center against his face. She was going wild now, her soft moans becoming more and more urgent by the second. Cloud knew she was right there so tugging at her sensitive flesh, he increased his pace and sped up his tongue. He kissed, licked, and sucked at her center, pushing her closer and closer to the edge every second. And then finally, she came undone.

Tifa cried his name out in pure pleasure as she climaxed. Her juices spilled over onto his face, some getting in his hair, the rest coating his chin. Cloud licked up her sticky, delicious fluids and sucked the rest off of her throbbing core. He glanced up at Tifa and listened as she breathed heavily. He should let her rest... but his mouth was telling him otherwise.

Keeping his eyes locked on her face, the blonde cautiously planted another sweet kiss on her pussy and waited for her reaction. A blissful moan escaped her lips and she bit her lower lip, smiling softly. Cloud took that as his que and was just about to do that _all_ over again when a loud knocking at the door interrupted him. _Every damn time_.

"No." Cloud shook his head and kissed Tifa's delicate skin again. But the knocking was persistent, continuing to rattle the door and disturb what the blonde wanted to do _so_ _badly_.

"Cloud." Tifa's soft voice stopped him short. He looked up and noticed how her ruby eyes were gazing down at him. She looked absolutely and utterly beautiful. "You should get that." Her voice was breathy as she lazily gestured to the door.

Cloud sighed heavily, planting one more kiss on her skin before tearing himself away from the gorgeous brunette and storming over to the door.

"What." It wasn't even really a question. Cloud answered the door with an angry look on his face, obviously a little irritated that this person had interrupted him and his gorgeous lover from doing what they loved most.

The man on the other side of the door looked a bit offended and surprised as he stood there and stared at the angry blonde. He was wearing a black suit, a small, white bow tie and... a red cape. Half-finished, poorly done, white make-up was smeared across his face and there was a pair of fake teeth in his mouth. Cloud was just about to be confused, when he suddenly remembered that they were staying in the Ghost Hotel. And this "vampire" was just some guy dressed up, wearing shitty make-up and a red cape.

The man pulled his plastic teeth out and gave Cloud a stern look. "I've been getting a lot of noise complaints from other guests. They've been calling the front desk all night, complaining that it was coming from _your_ room." He pointed an accusing finger at the blonde. It seemed that his shock had worn off and was now being replaced by frustration and anger. "So what's all the ruckus?"

Cloud's face flushed as he realized what exactly all the _ruckus_ was. His face reddened further when he noticed the man's disgusted stare fixed on him. He was eyeing the blonde from head to toe but when his eyes reached his face and especially his hair, his mouth twisted into a tight and somewhat sickened frown.

"Oh, I uhh..." Realizing what the vampire was staring at, Cloud ran a hand through his hair and felt the sticky liquid coat his fingers. He pulled away quickly and wiped his hand on his pants but that was a mistake. The man's gaze was drawn to his jeans and the blonde watched as his eyes widened upon spotting the large bulge in his pants, threatening to pop a few buttons as it strained tightly.

"Just..." The man pulled his eyes away and met Cloud's. With a disgusted shake of his head, he continued. "Just try to keep it down, ok?" The blonde nodded and heard Tifa chuckle quietly behind him. "I don't want to get any more complaints tonight." The vampire turned around and briskly walked away, popping his teeth back in and mumbling angrily to himself.

Cloud sighed quietly before closing the door and walking back over to the bed. Tifa was sitting up a bit more, propped up on her hand. Lying there completely and gorgeously naked in front of him, Cloud's glowing blue eyes roamed over her body appreciatively.

"Too loud huh?" She grinned widely and flipped her bangs back and out of her face.

"Yeah, I-I guess." Still a little embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his neck and raised his eyes to meet Tifa's.

"They don't know what loud is." Her smile grew wider as she flicked her finger towards the blonde, motioning for him to come closer. Cloud quickly closed the gap between himself and the sexy brunette, placing his hands on either side of her and leaning over the side of the bed to meet her lips. Her hands roamed over his chest and arms, lingering on his abs and sending chills throughout his body. "Someone's been working out." Tifa grinned against his lips. She admired his toned body for a while longer as they kissed before her fingers walked down to his pants and started working on the belt buckle.

A low groan escaped his lips as Tifa slowly slid the heavy belt off from around his waist. Her fingers made quick work of his button and zipper and soon his _own_ hands were frantically pushing down the blue jeans. He kicked them to the side and felt Tifa's hands reach for the hem of his boxers. The anticipation practically hurt as the brunette pulled down his red boxers as slowly as possible. But the relief was _much_ more rewarding.

He faintly felt his boxers fall to his ankles as his aching member popped out of the tight material. Tifa automatically took it in her hand, stroking at a slow, yet heavenly pace. Her kissing was so soft and delicious as she stroked his large member that Cloud couldn't decide what he liked better, her skilled hand or her warm lips. He eventually had to break the kiss because whatever her hands were doing down there made his brain go blank and right now doing two things at once seemed impossible.

When her pace sped up, Cloud's arms and legs started to fail him, threatening to give out and let him collapse into Tifa's lap. But he held on, just barely, and dropped his head onto the brunette's shoulder as he caught his breath and tried to form some words.

"Te-ef..." He wasn't sure if it was just that he loved this woman more than anything or if her hands were actually expertly stroking his member. But he was sure that it felt _amazing_. He lazy kissed her shoulder and she chuckled in his ear. She found it adorable how just her simple touch had him practically collapsing.

Tifa stroked faster and listened in satisfaction as the blonde's pants and moans sped up with her pace. And then his breath hitched in his throat and she felt his member throb uncontrollably in her hand, pumping out what seemed to be gallons of seed. But the best part was that he screamed as he came. A loud, blissful scream that sounded like a mix between her name and other incoherent words.

Cloud slowly raised his head to gaze into her ruby eyes. He was panting heavily, his electric blue eyes full of so much passion, love and... hunger. Leaning forward, he captured her lips in a deep kiss and she understood what he wanted. So with his lips still on hers, Tifa slowly started to fall back onto the bed again, her head falling to rest on the soft pillow. The blonde gazed at her for a few moments before stepping out of the boxers that were around his ankles and crawling over the beauty.

Tifa spread her smooth legs and bit her lip as he just stared at her gorgeous womanhood. He finally shook himself out of his pleasant daze and without another moment's hesitation, lined up his cock with her wet entrance. But just as he was about to enter, he suddenly remembered something _very_ important.

Throwing himself off of the bed, Cloud scrambled over to his discarded pants and frantically searched the pockets. Finally finding what he was looking for, the blonde jumped back onto the bed and resumed his position over Tifa. He fumbled around with the small package but her hand on his suddenly stopped him.

"Cloud." The blonde stared at her with confused eyes. She brought her hand up to stroke his face reassuringly. "I love you. Now take me... without _this_." Slipping the half-opened condom out of his hand, Tifa placed it on the nightstand and smiled up at him.

"A-Are you sure Tifa?" He searched her eyes with concern in his own but she only nodded. Leaning up, she planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Make love to me Cloud." That was all he needed to hear. The blonde nodded firmly and once again lined up with her center. He slid into her ever so slowly but stopped halfway in because his brain might have just exploded. Tifa gasped sharply and he dropped his head into the nape of her neck as he gently pushed the rest of his way inside her. And at this moment it felt like he had just entered heaven. Literally.

Cloud stopped and took a moment to just _breath_ because it was all too much to take in. The tightness of her womanhood around his throbbing member, her soft fingertips drawing slow circles on his back, her delicious pants so hot in his ear. Once he got his bearings, the blonde slowly started to move, gently rubbing his hips against hers. But god was it hard to keep his self-control in check when he could have easily climaxed right then and there, after only _seconds_ of being inside her. Because when she was so deliciously wet and hot and _tight_, it was the easiest thing in the world to just give in to his desires and go wild. But Tifa was the only woman he'd ever love and if he couldn't make love to her like she was the most precious thing in the world then what kind of a man was he?

He softly kissed her neck as he tried to distract himself from losing all of his self-control. So far, it was working. Moving his hips in slow, delicious circles while gently thrusting in and out of her, Cloud tried to make the pleasure last as long as possible. He kissed his way along her jaw and to her ear, licking the skin right below her lobe. One large hand slid down her beautiful body to grip her waist as the other supported his toned body.

Everything felt so wet and _delicious_ without that damn condom wrapped around his member and Cloud had a hard time believing this was real. Tifa was feeling the exact same thing. The blonde was so big and hard and _deep_ that all she could do was grip his torso and moan, long, pleasurable moans that made her lover shudder.

"Oh Gaia Cloud, you're _huge_!" Tifa managed to get out in between pants. It was true, the blonde felt bigger than ever. He filled every inch of her with his huge member, so deep that when he thrust into her all the way to the hilt, her eyes rolled back and she screamed his name out in pure and blissful pleasure. Her hands grasped any part of his body that they could reach, one massaging his back, the other tangling in his hair. All of these small touches felt so heavenly to the blonde, encouraging him to work harder as he continued to kiss her neck lovingly and roll his hips with hers. He had been doing pretty well keeping his control in check but all of that went to hell when her long legs came up and loosely wrapped around his waist.

Cloud grunted against her skin and squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw tightly clenched as he struggled to maintain his slow, gentle thrusts that he knew Tifa was loving. He wasn't sure if it was her moans so hot in his ear or her fingers playing with his hair but something finally pushed him over the edge. And he lost it.

"Tifa..." His words were breathy, grunts and pants interrupting him. "I love you so much but-" Pausing again, he kissed her neck gently before continuing "But I-I just can't hold back any longer. Please Teef, let me-"

She nodded furiously and bit her lower lip, locking her eyes with his. "Yes Cloud. Yes." At just those words, the blonde's pace had already started to speed up. Tifa gripped his torso tightly as he pounded into her, sweat rolling down his back. He released her waist and used both arms to support himself as he worked the brunette's hips furiously.

Her name escaped his lips with every thrust. Sensing that Tifa was right there, Cloud slammed into a few more times before he finally felt her walls contracting around his member. This wonderful feeling combined with her delicious scream of his name sent him over the edge.

"Tifa!" He yelled it out as his seed poured into her. The brunette laughed softly as she held his shoulders, catching him when his arms gave out. He collapsed on top of her with a satisfied sigh, his body going limp as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Inhaling deeply, he took in her delicious scent that he knew so well before deciding that he was probably crushing the beauty.

Cloud reluctantly rolled off of the brunette. He instantly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, his breath tickling her skin as he tried to catch it.

"Oh Cloud..." Tifa rolled onto her side so that she was facing him. Their eyes locked and Cloud smiled so contently that she just had to lean up and kiss him. "Did you know that I love you?"

The blonde chuckled, slowly running his hands up and down her back. "Did you know that I love you more?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, giving him a cute smirk. "Did you know-"

But there was that _god damn_ knocking again, interrupting the couple _once again_. And it sounded even more impatient this time.

"You've got to be kidding me." Cloud didn't even hesitate this time. Standing up, he started over to the door only to be interrupted by Tifa.

"Cloud, you might wanna cover... that up." Her eyes gestured to his cock, large and still fully erect.

"Oh. Yeah." He rushed back over and searched for something to cover himself with. Tifa laughed to herself, watching with interest as he searched intensely. Finally, he grabbed a towel out of the bathroom and sloppily wrapped it around his waist before stomping back over to the door.

Flinging it open with fury in his eyes, Cloud came face to face with the same guy from last time.

"I thought I told you to keep it down! Even _I_ heard you this time! All the way from the _front desk_!" The man stamped his foot angrily, once again eyeing Cloud with disgust.

Of course the blonde knew that he looked about ten times worse this time. With sweat dripping off of his body, insanely messy hair and a towel about to fall off of his hips, Cloud knew just how bad he looked. But honestly, he didn't even care because he had just made love to the most gorgeous woman in the world. The blonde was over being embarrassed, _way_ past that. Now he was just pissed.

"So it's _my_ fault that I just want to love my beautiful girlfriend?" Cloud ground his teeth together and watched as the man narrowed his eyes.

"Well you don't have to 'love her' so loudly!" His voice was furious as he spit the words out. "I have other paying customers that are trying to sleep here! Did it ever occur to you that maybe that they don't want to hear all of your _disgusting_ noises?!" He had raised his voice again, yelling louder than before.

Cloud ran a hand through his hair in aggravation, also raising his voice. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe those noises come _naturally_? It doesn't help either that I've got the most gorgeous woman back there!" He threw a thumb over his shoulder, gesturing to the bed. Luckily, it wasn't visible from the door. "So it's only _natural_ that I would make those noises when making love to her! And-"

Closing his eyes in disgust, the vampire shook his head and help up his hands. "Just stop! I did _not_ need to know all of that!" The two men were making quite a scene now, a few people opening their doors and peeking out into the hallway to see what all the commotion was. "Either go the bed or _leave_! And I don't mean 'go the bed' like _that_."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and leaned in closer to the man. He was just about to explode when a pair of hands wrapped around his torso and stopped him short.

"What's all the yelling?" Tifa murmured softly against the blonde's shoulder. His muscles instantly relaxed a bit due to her gentle and comforting touch. But he was still royally pissed off at that stupid vampire.

"You!" The man's glare turned to Tifa and he pointed a finger at her. "Can you _please_ tell your boyfriend to keep it down! I've been getting noise complaints all night long and it's because of _him_!" He looked like he wanted to say more but the brunette stepped out from behind Cloud. That instantly shut the man up.

"It's not my boyfriend that's being so loud... It's me." Cloud turned to look at Tifa, his mouth hanging open in surprise. A towel was wrapped around her slender body, her silky hair falling messily onto her bare shoulders making her look absolutely stunning.

"Teef." The blonde's voice was warning her to stop. Her eyes flicked to him for a brief second before turning back to the vampire.

"I'm sorry but I can't help it." Leaning in closer, her voice came out in a low whisper. "My boyfriend is just _so... good_..." She drew her words out, running a hand down Cloud's chest as she chuckled lightly. But the man at the door was not amused. His face was once again full of disgust, his lips pursed and eyes narrowed.

"I don't care _who_ it is!" He threw his hands up in frustration. "For the last time, keep it down!" Obviously irritated beyond belief, the man glared at the couple and crossed his arms over his chest, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Well I don't know if that's possible." Cloud took a step closer and too folded his arms.

"Don't push it kid. I swear to god, if I have to come up here even _one_ more time I'm gonna-"

"You won't." Tifa cut him off and pulled the blonde back, holding his tense arm as she restrained him from strangling the man.

The vampire gave them both an unconvinced look but reluctantly turned around. He walked away without another word, leaving a fuming yet confused Cloud standing in the doorway half naked. Closing the door, he turned to look at Tifa. Her eyebrows were raised a bit, a small smile on her lips.

"You're hot when you're angry." She wrapped her hands around his neck and brought his face close to hers, her lips hovering only inches from his.

"You're hot _all_ the time." Their lips met and Cloud grinned. Placing his hands on either side of Tifa, he pinned her against the wall. He had her trapped but she didn't mind. In fact, she loved it.

"Oh Cloud." The blonde pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her beautiful ruby eyes. Twirling a golden strand of hair around her finger, Tifa smiled and his heart fluttered. Soon he was grinning back because her smile was so damn contagious. Her _everything_ was contagious.

"Stop." His voice was a low whisper. Tifa raised an eyebrow.

"Stop what?"

"Being so beautiful." The brunette laughed.

"I'm not forcing you to love me."

"Yeah... but you're making it hard not to." With that, Cloud went for her neck, fanning kisses over her soft skin. Sweet, gentle, loving kisses. Tifa found herself tracing the scar on his chest once again, her other hand buried in his hair.

"I love you Cloud."

"I love you too Tifa. So much." His response was automatic, slipping out the corners of his mouth as he continued to trail kisses over her skin.

"Show me," She stated, her voice a husky whisper.

The blonde pulled back and stared at her with a confused look on his face.

"Show me..." Tifa's hands trailed down his chest and stopped at his waist. "Just how much you love me." Her finger slipped beneath the towel and it came undone, sliding off of his hips and hitting the floor with a satisfying 'thump'. Cloud grinned stupidly at his lover.

This was going to be one _good_ summer.

**Author's note: **Well I can't believe I'm saying this, but that's really it. The end. As much as I'd like to continue writing these little vacation chapters, I just can't... I still have a life believe it or not haha. So for the last time, thanks so much for reading and reviewing! You guys are literally da best. Love you :D


End file.
